Huntresses in a New World of Adventure (Moved to Remake)
by The Multiversal Writer
Summary: Remnant, a world full of fear and evil monsters. The world of Pokemon, a world full of peace and tameable monsters. What happens when you take a team of huntresses to a new world where they have to follow a new set of rules? Let's find out! (This is an old version, more in the remake coming soon.)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1  
**

It is morning at Beacon and a few days have passed since the breach. The sun is rising, the birds are gathering food for their young, and all seems quiet through out the campus. BOOM! ...maybe not. There is smoke coming out of the RWBY dorm with some coughing followed. "RUBY!" Weiss angrily screamed at the team leader, "WHAT THE HECK WERE YOU DOING?!" The whole room is covered in soot with some of the furniture now dirty and ruined. Blake and Yang were awakened and covered in soot and looked at Ruby, who is fully dressed, and holding her Crescent Rose. Ruby coughed a little before speaking, "I was just loading my weapon before we do some missions today. But I dropped my ammo case on one of my rounds which caused the explosion."

"Well can you *cough, cough* can you please be careful." Yang said calmly as she and Blake looked around the room to see how much damage is done which is...quite a lot. Bed sheets dirty, drapes tattered and burn, and wallpaper seared off, and furniture ruined. Zwei peaked his head out from under Weiss' bed and barked happily. Blake looked at the corgi with disapproval, "I guess someone is lucky enough to avoid this catastrophe." Zwei is unharmed by the explosive damage caused by his owner.

Everyone gets dressed and do the best they can to repair the damage until they get an announcement on the PA system. " _Would Team RWBY please report to the Headmaster's Office. Team RWBY please report to Ozpin._ " Weiss gave off a distressing sigh, "What now? We're already cleaning up the mess!" "Probably to give us a scolding?" Blake starts to wonder. Ruby began to feel a bit guilty about it, "I'll take the blame and deal with whatever punishment as team leader." They immediately went out the dorm with Ruby closing the door, but not before saying, "Take care, Zwei." While walking down the hall, Yang complained "When do we get breakfast?"

* * *

The four made their way to Ozpin's office and see him sitting in his chair and drinking his coffee. The four stand in attention as Ruby is about to say something, "Um, I like to apologize about what happened-" Ozpin raised his hand to stop Ruby. "It's not why I called your team here." Ozpin began, "The reason why I called your team here, Ruby Rose, is a special assignment for you and your team." The team blinked twice in unison in surprise and confusion. They get a special assignment? Must have done something right.

Ozpin took a sip before speaking, "A new type of ruin has been excavated north up at Forever Fall Forest. I need your team to check to see if the ruins are safe and free from Grimm. However, we are short on staff right now so I will have a second year team to assist you." It is obvious since Glynda Goodwitch isn't around and things have been busy lately since the breach. More and more Grimm have been sighted along the borders of the kingdom's city. The sound of the elevator doors open and the other team has arrived. It is Team CFVY.

"Velvet!" Ruby cheered for joy. "Hey, Ruby." Velvet greeted the energetic Ruby Rose. "I have one question, Professor Ozpin." Yang interjects. "Can we get breakfast first?"

* * *

After a quick breakfast, everyone got on-board the Bullhead to head towards the mysterious ruins in the Forever Fall Forest. Everyone checked their scrolls to check their dossier of the ruins for them to investigate. As they check the information, Ruby looked at everyone, "Does anyone have any idea what is in these ruins?" "No clue," Blake answered, "but we might find...something." "That's encouraging." Yang and Coco said in unison.

* * *

The dropship lands a few feet away from the ruins. "Wow." they all say in awe of the giant stone temple in a shape of a step-pyramid with a giant statue of some creature standing over the entrance. The creature is very peculiar. The creature is similar to a horse with a very strange with a long mane and pointed hooves. But there is a strange ring on its mid region with four jewels and strange jeweled plated behind this golden ring. "Look over there!" Fox pointed at the stone boulder with strange writings on it.

Yatsuhashi brushed off some of the algae to reveal letters...with eyes. "They look like our own writing, but why do they have eyes?" Everyone has no idea. Ruby approached the stone and reads it. "'This is the Space-Time Temple. Here stands the masters of the universe. The creators of...' The rest has warn off. I can't read the rest." Yang then smiled as she prepares her Ember Celica, "I don't know, but lets go on an adventure...TO THE GREAT UNKNOWN!" Everyone just stand in silent and disapproval at Yang as she marches in.

* * *

Everyone use their scrolls to light the way into the huge hallways; decorated with elaborate carvings, some more strange writings, and unique pictures painted along the halls. As they walk down, they see what appears to be a story of some sort. First an egg that hatched into the creature similar to the statue at the entrance. Then three strange dragon-like beings started to form the stars and planets. Another showing a green snake like creature with a red creature with volcanoes and a blue whale-like creature flooding the volcanoes. Then there are some pictures of many unidentified creatures they don't recognize.

"Any idea what they are?" Weiss asked as if she is curious about the pictures. "I don't know," Blake replied, "maybe they are creatures from a continent that is yet to be discovered."

Yang: "Maybe they were animals that got turned into the creatures of Grimm."

Coco: "Heh. Yeah, right!"

Velvet: "Now that is a scary thought."

Weiss then accidentally knocked over something on the floor. She looked down and sees a blue bracelet with a star on it. Weiss picked it up and showed it to everyone, "Look what I found!" "That looks cute!" Velvet says as she admires the bracelet. "Keep it." Coco says as she turns around, "Maybe it might bring you luck." Along the way, Blake found some sort of crown with jagged edges, Yang found a pair of ancient armbands, and Ruby found a strange bag with a very hard knot to undo. But the bag made some sort of metallic sound, so it could be money from ancient times or some metal scraps for a blacksmith.

After a walk that feels like forever, they made their way to some sort of chamber with gigantic statues of the creatures from the first few paintings. Team RWBY stand together at the center of the chamber and started taking pictures while Team CFVY check the place out. Velvet noticed a strange button on one of the sides of the statues and press it. Then the room lit up at the center where Team RWBY is standing and they became engulf in a swirl of blue energy.

"WHAT IS HAPPENING?!" Ruby screamed out. "I DON'T KNOW!" her sister answered, "BUT IT CAN'T BE GOOD!" Yatsuhashi runs up to save the girls, but got knocked back by a surge of energy. Straight into a wall. And before they know it, the energy vortex disappeared. But, Team RWBY has disappeared too. Leaving only their weapons, scrolls, and dust behind. "WHAT HAPPENED TO THEM?!" Coco shouted in dismay. Fox was looking at one of the writings on the wall and pointed out, "Uh, guys. I think I found out what happened to them."

* * *

Somewhere else...

A stage with red curtains started to light up as a man with a brown complexion, a black afro hairstyle, and green eyes stands at the center of the spotlight. The man is wearing a lab coat with a green shirt underneath, brown cargo pants, and red and white sneakers.

"Hello there! Welcome to the world of Pokémon! My name is Acacia! People call me the pokémon Prof!" Prof. Acacia threw a pokeball up into the air and a Zoroa popped out and landed into his arms. "This world is inhabited by creatures called Pokémon! For some people, Pokémon are pets. Others use them for fights. Myself...I study Pokémon as a profession. But I mostly study myths and legends." Zoroa then jumps down and stands next to the professor. "This is an interesting world we are living in. So let's-" "Zoroark!" a voice of the woman was heard off the stage, "Are you pretending to be my husband again!"

The professor on stage shifted his eyes to the right and back at the center a few times then chuckles. Then shapeshifts into a Zoroark with the little Zoroa giggling.

* * *

 **AN: MERRY CHRISTMAS! I know it's early, but I'm busy during the holidays so more may come out around the beginning of January.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2  
**

In a middle of a clearing, a big blue portal opened up and Ruby started falling down screaming through. She hit the ground hard and groaned in pain. As she starts to get up, Weiss landed right on top of her. "Owwwww." she groaned with Weiss on her back. "Phew, soft landing." Then Blake landed on top of Weiss and Weiss groaned in pain. Ruby's face was in the dirt and grumbled, "Please, no more." Then Yang landed on the trio. Ruby then grumbled, "Whyyyyyyyyyy?" "Sorry about that!" Yang apologized as she got off. "Why are you so heavy?" Weiss says to Yang after helping Ruby back-up. "Excuse me?!" Yang takes it as an insult to her weight as her eyes glowed red. "Are you calling me fat?!"

Weiss and Yang started to argue while Blake is looking at the surrounding and Ruby brushes the dirt off her. "Maybe you're just to brittle!" "What I'm saying is that-" Blake interrupted as she pointed out, "Hey guys, where are we?" The two stopped and looked at the environment. What they see is grasslands with some trees and bushes that dot the hills. Then Ruby noticed something is missing. "Wait, where are our weapons?!" All of her teammates then noticed that their weapons are completely gone. As Weiss searches her pockets, "Where are our scrolls?! Our Dust?!" Ruby starts freaking out, "WHERE IS MY DARLING CRESCENT ROSE!?" "Calm down," Blake says to the team, "we must have dropped them when we were...when we were..." Blake tries her best to make sense of the situation until she starts to hear some foliage rustling.

She turned around and gets ready to fight whatever it is spying on them. Even without her weapon. The other three started to prepare to fight with their fists. Something then emerged from the bushes. What they see is a yellow rodent with long pointy ears with black tips, red checks, black eyes, and a lightning bolt tail. The little creature went "Pika?" at the four girls. Weiss and Ruby began to squeal, "It's so cute!" The creature titled its head and is puzzled by the strange visitors. Blake started to pounce on the creature because of her feline instincts tells her to. The creature started to get scared and shot out electricity at Blake.

After Blake got electrocuted, the creature ran off. "Blake!" Yang ran up to the shocked Faunus, "Are you okay?" Blake starts to get up, "What was that?" she said in surprise. "I don't know, but it was _shocking._ Eh?" Yang looked back at the team to see if she got a reaction. Ruby shrugs, "Okay. That was fine." Weiss nodded her head in agreement. Then they start seeing more strange creatures roaming around. They see a herd of bull-like creatures roaming the grasslands, strange giant bugs in the trees, bird-like creatures soaring through the air, and some weird plant creatures scurrying about to follow the sunlight.

Ruby looked at total amazement along with everyone else. It was nothing they have ever seen before, until the moment was ruined when Weiss asked, "Where are we?" "I have no clue." Ruby responded and is just as confuse as everyone else. "But I don't see any Grimm around, which means we found a completely new world." "Come to think of it," Blake began to ponder, "the creatures look similar to the drawings at the temple." "Come to think of it, you're right." Weiss agrees with Blake. "Soooooooo, any idea what this place is?" Yang said. Blake then noticed something in the distance, "Look there! I see a house!" "Good eye!" Ruby complemented Blake. Everyone then decide to run towards the house to get some answers on the new world they inhabit.

At the house, a man with lavender hair tied in a ponytail with green eyes and a small patch of fuzz on his chin is chopping wood on a stump. He stopped to whip the sweat from his forehead with a rag until he heard someone shouting/singing, "Hel-loooooooooo!" He stopped and sees a blonde hair girl that was singing along with three other girls. "Oh, hello there." he greets the four girls with a smile. "Are you four new trainers?" After they ran up to them, they got confuse on what he just said. "New trainers?" Blake went with her head tilted. "James!" a man shouted from inside the house. "Yes, Professor Acacia?!" "You're wife, Jessie, called! She says it's time!" James dropped his rag and axe and starts jumping in excitement. "Yahooo!" he went as he runs into the house to get change, "I wonder if its going to be a boy! Or a girl! I'm on my way!"

James got on a red motorcycle before shouting, "Oh, Professor! There are four girls here to see you!" and drove off towards a bridge not too far from the house. Then Professor Acacia stepped out, "Hello there. I'm Professor Acacia, glad to meet you." "Um, hello. I'm Ruby." Ruby waved at the professor, "Ruby Rose." "I'm Weiss Schnee," Weiss gives a curteous bow, "It's a pleasure to meet you." "I'm Blake Belladonna." "I'm Yang Xiao Long." The professor laughed, "My, my. Looks like we got new trainers." "Wait, what?" the four said in unison.

Everyone is in the living room having tea as Team RWBY explain their situation. "I see. I thought you four look too old to be Pokemon Trainers. Guess that does explain a few things. Although it's a bit hard to believe that you four are from another world." "But it's the truth!" Ruby shouted in defense. "Take it easy there, I mean no offense. But can you tell me a bit about your world. In exchange, I can tell you about the world you are in now." Team RWBY explain everything there is about Remnant. The kingdoms, Dust, the Grimm, the Huntsmen, and the Huntsmen Schools such as Beacon. Professor Acacia then explains about the Pokemon world. The types of Pokemon, Pokemon Trainers, battles, contests, and practically everything. "Wait," Weiss says, "You're telling me that 10 year-olds go on a journey to find and capture those Pokemon creatures for battle in gyms. Then get badges to enter a league to become champion." "Right." Blake then asks, "Also enter contests to show off moves?" "Right." Before anymore questions get to be asked, there was a loud thud at the door.

"What was that?!" Professor Acacia jumped up from his seat. He ran to the door and found a young boy dressed in red and panting. "Wait a minute," Acacia sees this young boy as someone he knows, "are you...Red?" The boy lift his head up and shows he is wearing glasses. "Me. Oh no. My name is Rusty from Kanto. I'm here to pick-up my first Pokemon!"


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Rusty is from Pokemon Rusty Version and belongs to Dorkly. Plus RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and Pokemon belongs to Nintendo & Game Freak.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3  
**

Team RWBY poked their heads out from the living room and see a strange boy dressed in red and glasses. "Wait." says the professor, "Are you the guy that had an evil Beedrill that temporary became boss of Team Rocket and got arrested for it." "Yup!" the boy went in excitement, "But I did my time and learned more about Pokemon from the prison library for a year. Now I know how to be the very best! And I'm here to get a Pikachu!" Acacia scratched his head, "Um, sure. Let's go over at my lab. It should be over there, that blue garage looking place." "Sweet!" Acacia turned to the girls who are spying on them, "Would you four like to come along?"

* * *

They went to the professor's main lab with looks more like an old warehouse painted blue. "Why is this guy's lab a warehouse?" Weiss asked as they went in. "Oh, my wife and I didn't want to cause too much of an impact to our little island home." Professor explains the reasoning. "Plus this is where many trainers' pokemon are kept. You can only carry six at a time." They made their way to the back of the lab and see a few rows of pokeballs on a type of advance rack with most of the backgrounds given different colors. Red for fire, green for grass, blue for water, and brown for Eevee and yellow for Pikachu.

"Alright, Rusty." he grabs the Pikachu pokeball. "Are you ready?" Rusty jumps up and down and screams, "YEEEESSS!" in excitement. Then a large slam is heard from one of the side doors with a strange male trainer dressed in a black jacket with an orange shirt with blue stripes along with jeans with a chain on the side. "You Professor Acacia?" says the rude boy who just barged in. "Oh yes, you must be-" "Tyrian. Yeah." the trainer rudely interrupted as he approaches the professor. Then he immediately grabs one of the fire-type pokeballs and said, "I'll take this one." "Alright." says the professor who finds Tyrian completely rude as he pulls out two grey squares with a black center around the size of a thumb and said, "Here you go. You're Megadexes."

Team RWBY looks at them with Ruby asking, "What's a Megadex?" "A Megadex is like a Pokedex. However, it already has information on every pokemon around the world. But the Megadex has a Strategy Memo, which gives you the information on pokemon that you are battling such as moves and abilities. Not only that, it also has what is called a Poke Finder. This function allows you to take pictures that you can share with you're friends!" Rusty just look at it and went, "Yeah-huh, cool. Where do I find friends?" Weiss facepalmed while Yang was snickering. Then he pressed a button and it extended to a large screen. Weiss looked at it and thought, " _It looks similar to the scrolls back on Remnant._ " "Oh, sweet!" Rusty said in his excitement. "Alright, now for a battle!"

He immediately turn to Tyrian, "Hey! Want to battle me?!" Tyrian gave off a disappointed sigh, "Sure, why not." "ALRIGHT!"

* * *

Everyone went outside with Professor Acacia being the referee. "This will be a one on one match between Tyrian and Rusty!" Ruby and her team got some chairs to watch the fight. "GO! PIKACHU!" Rusty shouted as he throws his pokeball and a Pikachu came out. Blake immediately hid behind Yang after her last encounter with the creature. Yang looked at Blake, " _Watts_ wrong Blake? Still _shocked_?" Ruby was too focused on the battle while Weiss just rolled her eyes at Yang's dumb puns. Tyrian then throws his pokeball, "GO! CHARMANDER!" up into the air and a Charmander popped out. "Whoa", Ruby went with some amazement, "never seen a creature like that before." "Indeed," says Weiss who is also takes an interest in the pokemon, "it is cute and it has a flame at the end of the tail." "I like it!" Yang said, "And now I want a fire-type, but with more punch!"

"Alright, begin!" Professor Acacia swung his arm down to signal the start of the battle. "Pikachu, use thunder shock!" Rusty's Pikachu started to charge up his electricity but Tyrian just said in an unimpressive monotone voice, "Dodge. Then use scratch." Pikachu unleashed a bolt of electricity but Charmander jumped up into the air and his claws started to glow and scratched Pikachu's face. "Use tail whip, Pikachu!" Pikachu used tail whip to lower Charmander's defense. Charmander started to feel a little ticklish until Rusty shout, "Use growl!" Pikachu let loose a loud growling noise that startled Charmander and lower his attack. "Awesome!" Rusty began shouting, "With Charmander's attack and defense lowered, this will be an easy victory!"

"Use scratch again." Charmander managed to scratch Pikachu in the belly area. "Now use growl." Charmander made a vicious growl at Rusty's Pikachu that startled him. "Now scratch." Charmander scratched Pikachu again, but something happened. Tyrian's Charmander started to cringe as electricity coursed through Charmander's little red body. Rusty started to smile, "I was wondering when it would kick in." On the side lines, Yang ask, "What just happened?" "Allow me to explain," Acacia said, "Pikachu's ability is Static. It's an ability that paralyzes the pokemon attacking an electric-type pokemon once they made physical contact." Back at the match, "Pikachu, use thunder bolt!"

Pikachu use thunder bolt again as Charmander is helpless due to being paralyze. The bolt of lightning made a direct hit on Charmander. However, Charmander is still standing and is looking pretty angry. Rusty is surprise to see Charmander still standing, "Man, that is one tough fire-type." Tyrian started to become frustrated. "Charmander! Use scratch again and again until he's down!" he shouted with anger in his voice. Even though he is weakened, Charmander furiously pin down Pikachu and scratch him relentlessly like a school bully beating up someone with great disdain after an accident. "Hang in there, Pikachu!" Rusty shouted, "Use thunder bolt again to finish the job!" Pikachu use thunder bolt as Charmander continues to use scratch again and again.

After that, both pokemon fainted. "Pikachu and Charmander are unable to battle! This is a draw!" Both trainers pull out their pokeballs and have their pokemon return. Rusty looked at his pokeball, "Great work, Pikachu. It was a close match." Tyrian looked at his, "A bit of a failure, but I'll make sure you'll be the strongest. No matter what." Acacia started clapping, "Well done you two. Well done." As the pokemon professor approach the two, the members of Team RWBY started to discuss what they saw. "It was a short battle, but intense." Yang said. "Although I find it a bit more like animal cruelty." Blake said. "But remember what Professor Acacia said: 'Pokemon get stronger after every battle. When a pokemon becomes strong enough, they evolve and unlock greater power.' At least that's what I thought he said." Weiss said. Ruby however, was jumping up and down in her chair like a child ready to go to an amusement park.

* * *

After the battle, Professor Acacia healed their pokemon and they went off on their journey. It became night time and Professor Acacia let them sleep in the spare room. Ruby tries to sleep, but something inside her head isn't letting her sleep. "Trouble sleeping?" Ruby turn to face Yang who is still awake. "Yeah." she responded then looked up at the ceiling. "I've been thinking."

Yang: "What is it?"

Ruby: "I've been thinking about starting our own journey here in this world."

Weiss is still awake, "What about getting back home? And the whole 'being a huntress' dream?" Blake is also awake, "I've been thinking about that well." "Well here's my plan: We can take advantage of this world by exploring this region and try to find a way home while at it." Weiss sighs, "I'm not to sure about that. Although, it would be nice to see those contest. Not to mention finding all the cute creatures for myself." Blake became wide-eye as she pulled out a knife and fork, "I want to eat all the fish." Yang laughed, "You guys are ridiculous. But it would be nice to try something different. Plus I would love a challenge."

"Then it's settle!" Ruby started standing up, "We're gonna go on a journey!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4  
**

It is around 9-o'clock at the Professor's Lab and Team RWBY is ready to set-off on a brand new adventure. But first, they have to get their very first pokemon. "Are you four ready?" the Professor asks as he takes them to the shelf of pokeballs. Ruby just nods her head in excitement as Weiss says in a polite manner, "Indeed we are, sir." Blake only gives one nod with a blank expression as Yang says, "Ready, willing, and go for awesome!" "Okay then." As he turns around to face the shelf, Weiss stop him. "Wait." she says, "What kind of pokemon are there?" Professor Acacia turns around, "Glad you ask." He pointed at the different colors of the shelf, "The blue you see here are water-type pokemon. The green is for grass-type. And the red is for fire-type. Fire beats grass, water beats fire, and grass beats water. The different types are sort of like rock, paper, scissors. Now, what type would you be interested in?"

He pulled out a remote from his pocket and press the button for a holographic screen to appear with the three types symbols rotating. As Weiss, Blake, and Ruby think about what to get, Yang jumped and raised her hand, "I want a fire-type!" "Excellent choice." Acacia pressed the remote as the rotation stops at the fire-type symbol. Then the screen changes to show the shadows fire-type starters. "First we have Charmander, the lizard pokemon. Which later, it evolves into a Charmeleon, the flame pokemon." "Ooo." Yang went as she is impressed by Charmeleons fierce looks and looks a little like a dragon. "Then it will evolve into its final form, Charizard! This pokemon is both a fire-type and flying-type" Yang whistles as she is super impressed by Charizard's form. Then Acacia shows Cyndaquil all the way up to Chimchar. "Wait, wait, wait!" Yang stops the Professor, "What about that one?" "This one?" he says as he looks at the screen. "Oh, that is a Chimchar, the chimp pokemon. Which it evolves into Monferno, a fire-type AND fighting-type." "I WANT THAT ONE!"

The Professor became startled by Yang's yelling as he hands the Chimchar ball over to Yang. Then Acacia turned to Ruby, "Now then Weiss, what type would you like?" "Hmm... I'll go with a water-type." "Very well then. How about something that is a balance between offensive and defensive when it evolves." "Oh really?" Weiss has started to take an interest, "What pokemon is that?" Acacia pressed the button on the water symbol to reveal the pokemon. "Squirtle!" Weiss starts squealing while saying, "Iwantititssocute!" Everyone looked at Weiss with surprised faces till Yang says, "I thought Nora was a handful when it comes to cute stuff." So Acacia hands her Squirtle's pokeball and she starts to rub her face on it like a mother caring for her child. "Alright, Ruby, your turn."

"Welllllllll..." Ruby is a little hesitated, "I could go with a grass-type. But as long as it is cute as it evolves." Acacia pressed the button on the remote when it rotated to the grass-type symbol and showed Chikarita. "Awwwwwwww!" Ruby went as she finds the pokemon adorable, "I'll take it!" Acacia hands the Chikarita pokeball to Ruby and Ruby starts to do the same thing Weiss is doing. "Okay, Blake. What would you choose?" Blake is starting to get nervous, "Do you have any...pokemon that are...ninjas?" Yang does her best to hold in her laughter. "Actually, I do have a pokemon that does involve into something like that. As a matter of fact, it has 'ninja' in the name." Yang stopped, "Wait, what?" Acacia showed the pokemon, Froakie. Then he showed Froakie's evolve forms which impress Blake. "I'll take it."

Once everyone got their pokeballs, they threw them up in the air and their pokemon pops out and catch them into their arms. The four started snuggling their new friends and introduce themselves. "By the way, you can also give your pokemon a nickname. What type of nicknames will you give them?" Ruby keeps snuggling her Chikarita who enjoys the attention. "I'll name mine, Chika!" Weiss looks at her Squirtle, "I'm naming mine, Reginald." Yang looked at Chimchar's eyes, "I'm gonna call you, Chimmy!" Blake doesn't want to give her Froakie a nickname. Acacia noticed something around Weiss' left wrist and wanted a closer look. "What is it?" she asked as the professor looks at it. "Isn't that a Shiny Charm?" Weiss looked at her bracelet, "Yeah, I found it at the temple we mention earlier. What about it?" The professor smile, "That is a very special charm as a matter of fact. That charm increases your chances of finding a shiny pokemon." "Shiny pokemon?" Ruby asks. "Yes, it is a pokemon of a completely different color. For example, you that Charmanders are reddish orange correct?" The four nodded. "Well there are Charmanders that are yellowish gold, but are highly rare. However, when they evolve into Charizards, the Charizards will be black."

When Weiss realized what type of valuable treasure she found, she keeps it close to her. Ruby and the others show their treasures to Acacia that they found at the temple. He takes a close look at them and says, "Well, there is a store in the southeast section of Central City where you can sell them to get some money. These are quite valuable."

* * *

After Acacia gave them their bags, pokeballs, Megadexes, and some supplies, the team went off on their own journey. They made their way towards the edge of the island to see a bridge with a monorail underneath it. Once they got on-board the tram, they start to see the city. "Woooooooowww." Ruby and Yang went as they see how impressive the city is with its skyscrapers being super large. Larger than the skyscrapers they ever seen, and these ones stand over 2,000 feet. There are also large tunnels underneath where cargo freighters are seen going in and out. Weiss is also impressed by the scale of the city. Blake is looking at her Megadex to see the map of the city. "Oh wow." she went. "The whole place is gigantic! Not only that, its in the shape of an eight pointed star!" Everyone looks at Blake's Megadex as it shows the map of the region and the size of the city. "Holy-" Weiss went, "That is huge! Bigger than Atlas, Mistral, and Vale combined!" "Not only that, it is smacked down at the center of the region!" Yang says.

The tram stopped at the other-side of the bridge, they get to see how big the city really is with its building having curved facade and spiraling forms. Some of the buildings look like jagged block puzzles, some having slanted tops, and many other shapes and types they never seen before. "Shall we get going?" Ruby asks her team. "We should go to the shop first to get some money." Weiss suggested but is still awestruck by the architecture of the city.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5  
**

Our heroines travel into Central City, the heart of the New Found Region and capital. "Man," Yang says with amazement as she looks up at the bizarrely shaped buildings, "the architecture of this place is nothing like anything back on Remnant." "Yang." Ruby whispered to her older sister, "We're not supposed to say anything about Remnant or anything about home." "I know, but..." she looked at the buildings again, "This place is nothing I've ever seen." "I have to agree." Weiss says even though she really hates agreeing with the irrational, and irresponsible fist fighter. "Telling people we're from another world would cause a lot of trouble." "Or worse, they think we're crazy and we get locked up in the crazy coop." Blake pointed out. "That's a little too far." Ruby says to the cat faunus. "Speaking off, you might need to keep your ears hidden." "Alright."

"By the way," everyone stop to and turn to face Weiss, "does anyone know where the shop is? We have to earn money from some of those artifacts we found if we want to survive." "You have a point." Ruby agreed. Blake pulled up her Megadex to find out what store they need to go to. "Not only that," Blake speaks as she checks the map, "we can also earn money through battling. We can also have our pokemon learn new moves through battle as well." After a few seconds, Blake found it. "Got it! The shop's name is Relic Finders Antique Store. Around Maple Street and Rose Avenue."

* * *

They arrived at a store which is located near the inner district with smaller buildings than the large imposing ones at the edge of the city. The shop is made of brick with a blue banner with the name of the shop and a few very, very old pots and statues outside the shop and some antiques inside the window. On the left side is an ice cream parlor with a milktank as a logo for the sign. On the right is a poke'mart where people buy pokeballs, pokemon food, and other items. "This is it?" Weiss asked, "I thought it would be big like the other buildings." "Not only that, there is a poke'mart next to it so we can get some pokeballs." Ruby says as she looks at the other store. "Can we get ice cream afterwards?" Yang asked while looking at the ice cream store. "Maybe later." Blake drags the two into the store, "Right now we need to get some money, win a few battles, then register for whatever we want to do."

They enter inside the store and meet a small bald old man at the counter. Ruby gave him the pouch of something metal and turns out that it has a hundred gold coins. They are called Relic Gold and she got 1 million pokedollars. Blake showed her crown which turns out to be a Relic Crown that is worth 300 thousand. Yang showed off her armbands which turn out to be Relic Bands and each is worth 100 thousand, so she got 200 thousand. So they sum up all their money and they now have 1,500,000. Which is a huge surprise to them. However, Blake suggested that they split the money evenly so everyone can do some shopping after register. It should be a total of 375 thousand for each of them.

* * *

As they make their way towards the pokemon center, they see a small boy with a small boy wearing a kindergarten uniform holding a scared poliwag being bullied by three bigger kids wearing matching outfits. Their outfits are black punk attire, white bandanas with two black spots, and strange S medallions that almost look like skulls. However, their outfits are worn and somewhat tattered. "Hey, kid! Give us your poliwag!" one of the grunts spoke to the boy. "N-n-no." the boy replied with a whimper in his voice, "This is my friend." "Just give it to us you little-" "HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" Blake shouted as loud as she could, no longer to stand by while a child is being pushed around.

"Yo, what do you want?" the first one said. "Yo, we're Team Skull and we're on a roll!" the second one started rapping. "If you mess with us, you get big trouble." the third rapped as well. "Wow," Yang says with a monotone voice, "what a bunch of wannabes." "EXCUSE ME!" the three said in unison. They have become agitated by Yang's words and pulled out their nest balls. "If it's a fight you want homies, then you got one!" A female member of Team Skull showed up and joined the fight. Team RWBY then pulled out their pokeballs and get ready for battle. Team Skull are using two zubats, a yungoos, and a salandit. All the girls called out their pokemon and the battle starts.

Blake vs Zubat 1 - Weiss vs Salandit - Yang vs Zubat 2 - Ruby vs Yungoos

Blake: "Froakie, use pound!"

Froakie jumped into the air with his fist glowing white but misses since the zubat is too fast.

Male Skull Grunt #1: "Zubat use supersonic!"

Blake: "Use your frubbles!"

Froakie tossed its frubbles right into zubat's mouth before it can use supersonic. Not only that, it became stuck on a tree.

Male Skull Grunt #1: "Oh no!"

Blake: "Now use pound!"

Froakie jumped onto the tree and stated pounding zubat into submission while the grunt ordered zubat to use absorb.

Weiss: "Oswald, use tackle!"

Oswald tackles salandit while it uses scratch. Salandit misses while getting hit in the belly.

Yang: "Use scratch, Chimmy!"

Chimmy tries to scratch the zubat, but zubat flies in the air and avoiding the attacks. Yang becomes frustrated until, "Use leer!" Chimmy uses leer and manage to lower zubat's defense.

Skull Grunt #3: "Use supersonic!"

The zubat uses supersonic and Chimmy becomes confused.

Ruby: "Chika, use tackle!"

Female Skull Grunt: "Yungoos, use tackle!"

Both pokemon use tackle and became lock on who is stronger as they push each other. "Hang in there, Chika!"

Froakie and Blake are hanging in their as their struggle to take out zubat. But zubat manage to escape and the grunt started laughing. "Zubat, use absorb again!" So zubat uses absorb and froakie is starting to wear down. "Hang in their, froakie! You can do it! You're the strongest pokemon ever!" Froakie then starts to feel confident thanks to Blake's encouragement and uses pound one last time which made contact. Zubat has fainted. "Nooooo!"

As for Weiss' battle, Oswald used one last tackle but fails. Oswald is exhausted with purple blush on his face. Weiss was running out of options until- "Poliwag, use water gun!" A stream of water does a direct hit at Team Skull's salandit. Salandit has fainted. "What the heck!? That wasn't fair!"

Ruby has Chika do tackle one last time and manage to land a blow. Yungoos has fainted. "Alright!" Ruby shouted with cheer.

"Poliwag, use water gun on that zubat!" Poliwag uses water gun on the other zubat to help Chimmy and Yang. Zubat has fainted. Yang turn to the child and gave him the thumbs up, "Thanks, kid!"

Team Skull calls back their pokemon, each throwing money on the ground near Team RWBY's feet, and ran off. "You won't be lucky next time!" One of the grunts yelled out, "You hear?!"

"Are you alright?" Blake asked the child at eye level. "I am now, thanks lady!" the child was grateful to Team RWBY. "Actually, you kinda save us." Yang pointed out, "If it weren't for you and your pokemon, Chimmy and Oswald would have lost." The child felt a little embarrassed from receiving such praise. Yang pulled up her megadex to learn more about the poliwag. " _Poliwag. The tadpole pokemon. Poliwag has a very thin skin. It is possible to see the Pokémon's spiral innards right through the skin. Despite its thinness, however, the skin is also very flexible. Even sharp fangs bounce right off it. It's still not very good at walking. Its Trainers should train this Pokémon to walk every day._ " "So, this is a poliwag, huh?" Yang says with interest as she puts her megadex away, "Thanks for the help little guy."

Chika rubbed her check over poliwag's head as a sign of appreciation. Froakie gave it a pat on the back for a good job while Chimmy dances for joy. Oswald however, passed out with the purple blush getting worse and purple bubbles start to appear. "Oswald!" Weiss gave off a worried shout. "Oswald has been poisoned! We need to get him to the pokemon center!" Weiss grabbed Oswald in her arms as Blake picks up the money. Everyone, including the child and his poliwag, ran straight towards the pokemon center.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6  
**

Team RWBY and a boy with a poliwag rushed towards the pokemon center to not only heal their pokemon, but also help Oswald who has been poisoned. "Nurse Joy!" the boy shouted out as they ran towards the front desk. "Oh hello, Timmy. Why are- Oh my goodness!" the nurse shouted when she sees the injured and poisoned pokemon. "Nurse Joy, these ladies had a fight with Team Skull trying to protect me and poliwag! Their pokemon need help!" "Right away! Audino!" An Audino rushed with a cart and took the pokemon to the emergency room. Weiss was starting to worry about Oswald until Timmy grabbed her hand, "Don't worry, Nurse Joy and Audino are good at healing pokemon. They're in good hands."

After everything calmed down, they sat in the lobby where they met Officer Jenny and Timmy's teacher, Mrs. Sakura. "Timmy!" the teacher screamed, "Thank goodness you're alright!" "I'm alright, Mrs. Sakura. These pokemon trainers help me." The five explained what happened to them. "I see." Officer Jenny then gets a better understanding, "Well this ain't the first time we have incidents like this. We have many criminal organizations from other regions coming here after the lost of their leaders or some other reason. One time they almost had an alliance until one side stole from another and that side stole from this side which ended in conflict. Which is lucky in my opinion." Ruby then looked at Timmy, "Can you tell us how you met those three?"

Timmy: "Well...We were going to Central City Park to see the Yggdrasil Tree as part of the class trip."

Ms. Sakura: "We usually do this before the upcoming Park-Pokemon Catching Contest. It happens every Saturday and Sunday."

Timmy: "Yeah! We even help out with the decorations! Well, we usually just finger paint. Hehe. However, poliwag and I saw some beautiful flowers at this flower shop on the way over. So we kinda got side-track and got separated from the class. But we knew the way...that is until we met them. Then you four showed up."

Ruby: "Park-Pokemon Catching Contest?"

Ms. Sakura: "It's an event where trainers come and try to catch at least two pokemon that can be found in the park. You can use only one pokemon to help you capture the two pokemon. The contest only lasts two hours. After that, the judges score the trainers based on their skill capturing the pokemon and the level it is. However, you get bonus score if you catch a pokemon that is rare in the park."

Timmy: "And after that, you get special prizes!"

All the members of Team RWBY start to take an interest in the contest. But Yang then noticed something on poliwag's tail which she didn't noticed until now. It was some sort of white band with a red pokeball emblem on it. "Excuse me. What is that on poliwag's tail?" Yang asked. "That? Oh, the band. It means that pokemon belongs to the school. That poliwag is part of our beginner's class where young students learn to bond and be friends with pokemon." "Oh, I see." "If you'll excuse us, we have to get back to the school." The teacher and student got off the chair and walk towards the exit. Not after Timmy and poliwag say, "Goodbye! Hope to see you again!" as poliwag waves his tail saying goodbye. "Wait!" Blake said as she reached into her pocket. "Here you go." Blake has some money in her hand around 200 pokedollars. "You've earned this for helping us out in a pinch." "Thanks, Blake!" "Well if you'll excuse me," Officer Jenny the stands up, "I have some paperwork to do back at HQ. You four stay safe now." and she walked out the building.

"So," Yang says as she jumps up, "what are we going to do while we wait?" "To be honest," Weiss looking down, "I have no clue." "Come on Weiss," Ruby tries to cheer Weiss up, "Oswald is in capable hands." "But how did he get poisoned in the first place? We avoid all poison gas attacks." Blake pulled out her megadex, "Let's take a look. Salandit, was it?"

" _Salandit. The toxic lizard pokemon. It burns its bodily fluids to create a poisonous gas. When its enemies become disoriented from inhaling the gas, it attacks them. Volcanoes or dry, craggy places are its home. It emanates a sweet-smelling poisonous gas that attracts bug Pokémon, then attacks them._ " "Well it is a poison and fire-type. Ah, here it is. It's ability is...corrosion. An ability that poisons any pokemon, including poison and steel types if they made contact." "Well that explains it. My poor Oswald." Ruby then looks at Blake's megadex, "Can you check some of the other pokemon we fought against?" "Let me check."

" _Yungoos. The loitering pokemon. With its sharp fangs, it will bite anything. It wanders around in a never-ending search for food. At dusk, it collapses from exhaustion and falls asleep on the spot._ " "Says that it is a normal-type pokemon. Which means it can use any type of move." Blake pointed out. "But how come the one I fought against only knew tackle and leer?" Ruby says and is confuse. "Maybe they are freshly caught?" Yang theorize. " _Zubat. The bat pokemon. Zubat remains quietly unmoving in a dark spot during the bright daylight hours. Zubat avoids sunlight because exposure causes it to become unhealthy. During the daytime, it stays in caves or under the eaves of old houses, sleeping while hanging upside down. It has no eyes, so to check its surroundings while flying, it emits ultrasonic waves. The frequency of their ultrasonic waves can differ slightly from colony to colony._ " "That's interesting." Yang says, "Remind me to check my hair when exiting a cave. Or else I get... _Zubat_ - _ty._ Eh?"

Everyone just ignores Yang. "Oh come on!" "What about Audino?" Weiss asked. " _Audino. The hearing pokemon. Using the feelers on its ears, it can tell how someone is feeling or when an egg might hatch. It touches others with the feelers on its ears, using the sound of their heartbeats to tell how they are feeling._ _This pokemon is commonly found in the pokemon centers in the Unova Region._ " "It is a normal-type and it can use a move call Heal Pulse." Blake continues to read through. "Hey have we forgotten something?" Ruby says to her team, trying to remember something important. "You're right." Yang also tries to remember, "I think it was something important. What was it?" ..."REGISTRATION!" the four said in unison in realization what they need to do.

The four try to rush to the counter, but Ruby accidentally bumped into some one. "Ow!" the two went as they fell on the floor. After rubbing her head, Ruby sees the person she bumped into. It is a girl that has light brown hair with with a side fringe falling across her forehead, a scarlet tank top with a black undershirt, white short shorts with black lycra mini-leggings underneath, yellow and black ankle boots with orange soles, a red and white bandanna/kerchief, a yellow-and-green fanny pack, and some sort of silver bracelet on her left wrist. "Ow, ow, ow!" the girl went, "Try to be more careful."

When the pain subsided, she then noticed Ruby then got really excited. "Oh my gosh, hi!" she says with a hyper tone before grabbing Ruby by the arms and shaking her. "What's your name?" she then lets go, "I'm May! I love pokemon! I want to be friends with pokemon all over the world!" Then she grabs Ruby's hands with a slight sound of bones cracking. "Can we be friends?" Yang, Blake, and Weiss were signaling 'NO' like they did when they met Penny. Ruby just stared at May for a bit before asking, "...Are you sugar high?" May let go and said, "Well I need to register now, bye!" and ran off. Yang then says something after helping her little sister up, "Man she is fast. Almost fast as you."

* * *

 **AN: Hey there Pokemon and RWBY fans! I hope you guys like the series so far. Just so you know, there are some rules that I'm going to break. Such as the trade evolution mechanic, it is cheap[BEEP] Trubish [BEEP]. With a few exceptions. I mean who was the idiot that came up with that? So anyway, will anyone who is following and/or favorite this series give me an honest review on what you guys think of this series so far? Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7  
**

After registration, Team RWBY settle down in the lobby and taking a deep breath. Everyone is doing Pokemon Contests but Yang and Ruby are going to challenge gyms while Weiss and Blake are gonna be pokemon performers. The four wait patiently as their pokemon are getting healed. "Any idea how long it will take?" Weiss says as she then started pacing. "Calm down, Weiss." Ruby says, "Oswald is in capable hands. You'll see him when he's all patched up." Weiss just went, "Uuugghhh!" "Easy there ice queen." Yang says after drinking her juice, "The boredom is killing us all." Then May showed up out of nowhere. "Hi new friends!" she shouted with a hyper cheery tone which surprised them. Then she noticed the tension in the air, "Is something wrong?" "What's wrong?" Weiss says in anger, "You scared us out of nowhere!"

"We're just waiting for our pokemon. And we're completely bored to death" Yang stated. "How about a tour? I know a few things you can do in a pokemon center." Then everyone followed May to learn more about the pokemon center. First a hallway with a lot of doors. May open one up, "This room is where the trainers sleep." "This is nice." Blake stated. "Not to mention, all the nice bunk beds!" Ruby says as she noticed the bunk beds. "There's even a desk we can work on." Weiss pointed out. Then she takes them back to the lobby, "And this is the lobby. This is where you get to share information and relax." "Hey, have you guys heard?" one of the trainers started talking. "The Makoto Gym is closed again." "Again? Seriously?" another trainer says with a bit of agitation. "Yeah, the gym leader is up on Rumble Mountains again. She has a lot of anger issues because she got dumped again." "Wow, dude. That's harsh." Yang then ran up to the two trainers, "What type of gym is it?" "Oh. It is a fighting-type gym." "Yeah, you need some ghost-types, psychic-types, flying-types, or fairy-types to beat her. I would recommend you avoid using steel-types, rock-types, ice-types, and dark-types."

Then May dragged Yang. "Wait till after the tour!" May scolded her. Then they head towards the cafeteria, where they start to eat lunch. "This place is awesome!" Ruby says with amazement. "Yeah, but they are for trainers doing heavy training. There's a courtyard with a battle arena in the back so trainers can practice. Anyway, where are you guys from?" The four stop and try to find a believable answer. Then May asks, "Which region are you girls from? Kanto? Sinnoh? I'm from the Hoenn Region." Ruby then replied, "We're from...some where far away." "Really, like where?" The four try to find an answer until Weiss change the subject. "So, May...Can you tell us more about the pokemon centers? Is there a fee for some of the stuff we do like getting pokemon healed up, board, and meals?" "Oh no, everything is free! That's what makes pokemon centers cool!" Blake then starts to wander, "Really? Then how do pokemon centers get paid? I mean they have to stay afloat somehow." May then starts to think about it, "Actually, I never thought about that until now. Being paid by the government maybe?"

Before they continue their conversation, the PA went off. " _Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang. You're pokemon are healed and waiting for you._ " Weiss immediately ran off to see her Oswald with the rest of Team RWBY following after her. They arrive at the counter where the cart with their pokemon are. Their pokemon jumped from the cart and right into their arms. Nurse Joy then said, "Your pokemon are now in perfect health. Please come again." Weiss snuggles Oswald as tears drip down on her cheeks. "Oh Oswald," she went, "I'm sorry! I didn't know about that pokemon's corrosion ability. Will you forgive me?" "Wow," Ruby went, "what a drama queen." Chika nod in agreement. "Hey!" Froakie perched himself on Blake's shoulder and pound his chest to tell her he is okay. "I'm glad to hear it." she said to her new friend. "How are you feeling Chimmy?" Chimmy jumped down and did some punches and kicks. Then he pounds his chest like the little monkey he is. Yang gave him the thumbs up and a wink, "Glad to hear it!"

Then Nurse Joy pulled out a tray with a pokeball, "May, I'm happy to report your Blaziken is at perfect health." May took her pokeball, "That's great! Thanks Nurse Joy!" May threw her pokeball and her Blaziken came out. May cheerfully jumped and is carried by Blaziken's arms. "Wow!" Ruby went after seeing a new pokemon, "What type of pokemon is that?!" "Use your megadex, Ruby." Yang pointed out and laughed. "Oh, right!" Ruby then pulled out her megadex from her pocket. " _Blaziken. The blaze pokemon and the evolve form of Combusken. In battle, Blaziken blows out intense flames from its wrists and attacks foes courageously. The stronger the foe, the more intensely this Pokémon's wrists burn. Blaziken has incredibly strong legs—it can easily clear a 30-story building in one leap. This Pokémon's blazing punches leave its foes scorched and blackened._ " "Is it one of the Hoenn Region pokemon?" "Of course," says the cheery trainer, "I had him since he was a Torchic. One of the three starter pokemon of Hoenn."

* * *

The five left the pokemon center and went towards a cafe with an outdoor deck. Most of the girls are drinking coffee, but Blake and May are drinking tea. "So May," Weiss starts off the conversation, "when did you start your journey?" May took a sip before speaking, "It started after me and my mom moved from Petalburg City to Littleroot Town when my parents were getting a divorce." Everyone stopped what they were doing because of the awkwardness they just created. _'_ _This got dark real fast._ ' the four thought. Then Yang tries to break the uncomfortable awkwardness by saying, "Do you have any sibling? Ruby and I are sisters." "I do actually! I have a younger brother name Max. He's learning how to be a gym leader and he is very good at taking care of dad's pokemon. Although he can get annoying. Like the time we video tape me singing in the bathroom and posted on some site he made called YouTube."

Ruby laughed at that, "That's what happened when I taped Yang!" and continues laughing. Yang smacked her on the back of the head. "OW!" "So you four are gonna enter the competition that is happening tomorrow?" "Of course we are!" Ruby says with excitement. "That's good. Although you may want to raise your pokemon up a little. When you do that, your pokemon can use new moves that will give them an advantage in battle." "Thanks for the advice." Weiss says before finishing her drink.

Some time later, the team went around the city to challenge a few trainers. During these battles, Ruby's pokemon, Chika, learned razor leaf and poison powder. Oswald learned bubble and withdraw. Froakie learned bubble, quick attack, and lick but forgotten growl. Chimmy learned ember and taunt. They accumulated enough prize money to get a few things for the journey. Weiss and Blake went to a clothing store to get something for pokemon showcases. Weiss is looking at a white dress that fits her style. "It is good, but could use some work on the neck area." The dress is white with a frilly neck area, a long skirt with snowflake patterns and frilly blue laces. Blake was looking at a bunch of kimonos and trying to design which pattern to go with. "What do you think, Blake?" Weiss asked. "What? Sorry, I was busy trying to decide a kimono." "I think a yukata would be better. Because we have to do some dancing, acrobatics, and moving around during the performance rounds." "Really? Then how about this black one with the grayish shadows on the edges." Weiss takes a good look at it, "It surprisingly suites you. As for me," turns back to look at the dress, "I think I need to find one with a shorter skirt. Excuse me. Miss?"

* * *

Yang and Ruby heard about wild pokemon skulking in the alleyways of the city. But unfortunately, they can't seem to find any. So they went to the store to get some supplies. "Let's see here." Yang starts to take inventory, "We got some extra pokeballs, some potions, some pokemon food, and some color coordinated matching pajamas..." As they check their supplies, they see Rusty running down the street and bumped into them. Some of their stuff went flying around as they crash land on the ground. "What's the big rush!" Yang angrily yells at Rusty. "Sorry about that I- Oh wait, I know you two. From Professor Acacia's Lab."

They start picking up all the items that were scattered about. "What is your hurry?" Ruby asked as she picks up some of the pokeballs. "I'm sorry. I was exploring the city for a bit. Waiting for the day of the contest tomorrow. I'm gonna get an evolution stone as a prize." "A what now?" Yang asked. "An evolution stone. It's a type of stone that helps evolve your pokemon. Like a water stone helps Poliwhirl evolve into Poliwrath and a fire stone helps Vulpix evolve into Ninetails." "Can evolution stones help evolve my Chimmy?" "Your Chimchar? Nope. Well anyway, I have some city pokemon to find. Later!" and he runs off. "Wait, how did he know I have a Chimchar?"

* * *

Afterwords, everyone went back to the pokemon center to rest and prepare for tomorrow. Blake showed off her new fishing rod and plans to fish...for dinner. Weiss showed off the new dresses that she got for everyone for pokemon contests. Ruby doesn't know what to think of it, but takes it anyway. Everyone has their contest passes, badge cases, and ribbon cases so they are all set. They later bond with their pokemon to better understand them. Now they sleep. For tomorrow is a big day and test to see how can they capture pokemon.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8  
**

It is around the afternoon and Team RWBY are on their way to join the Park-Pokemon Catching Contest. On their way over, they noticed a very, very, very large tree at the heart of the park. The tree is larger than the skyscrapers in all of Central City. "Daaaaannng!" Yang says in astonishment when seeing the tree, "How the heck did we miss that huge thing?" "Probably we didn't look up when we were exploring." Weiss was being a sass about it. "Quit being a sass, Weiss." Blake looked up the megadex, "That is the Yggdrasil Tree, the oldest and largest tree in the world. The tree grew on a meteor site 1200 years ago and it has been growing ever since. Some people believed that the meteor is what cause this tree to stay alive, but scientist are unsure and have been researching it since the colonization 20 years ago." "Wow," Ruby went as she heard all of that, "who knew meteors can do that." "It's just a theory, Ruby. They're still studying the tree, but it is almost impossible to reach the meteor."

The four then made their way towards the site where the competition is being held. They signed up and wait for the competition to begin. However, they encounter a familiar face. "HEY! OVER HERE!" They turn around and see Timmy running for them. "Hey, Timmy." Yang greats the child with a wave. "How have you been?" Ruby asked. "I'm doing good. And thank you again for helping me yesterday." "So these are the four trainers?" another young boy appeared on the scene. "Look like old ladies if you ask me." "WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" Yang's eyes turn red and the sound of fire cracking as she makes a fist. Ruby tries to calm her down and make sure she doesn't hurt a 5 year old. "Calm down, sis!" The boy just walked away while giving them the thumbs down. "Who was that rude little brat." Weiss asked with some anger. "That was Anthony, he's the sterotypical bully at my school. He always makes fun of me and my love for flowers. Well, catch ya' later! And best of luck!" Timmy then runs towards his parents at the picnic area.

Not long after that, they met up with Rusty. "Hello, Rusty." Ruby greets the young man. "Oh hey there...uhhhhh..." "Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang." "Ruby, right. Sorry got to get ready." Weiss looked down and noticed the sport ball and a piece of cloth he has in his hands. "You're entering the competition too?" "Yeah, I had no luck finding any wild pokemon in the alleyways. What about you girls?" Ruby and Yang nod their heads because they had no luck either. "Man! I was hoping to find like a poison-type since poison-types are common in cities like a Grimer, or a Trubbish. I wonder if-" "GET YOUR COLORED POKEBALLS! WHY STICK WITH REGULAR RED POKEBALLS WHEN YOU CAN USE DIFFERENT COLORED POKEBALLS TO CAPTURE POKEMON!" Rusty immediately ran up to the stall, "Oh my Dunsparce, I'll take some!" Team RWBY just walked away until they met another familiar face.

"HEEEEEYY!" It is May with a few other people. "Hey there, Ruby! Here for the competition? I hope I can get some pokemon I've never seen before!" The four just stand there and suddenly start to remember Nora back on Remnant. "Soooooo...who are your new friends?" Ruby asked after making eye contact with the five people. "Oh, these are my new friends and my new rivals. This is Dawn from the Sinnoh Region and a pokemon coordinator." "Hi there!" "This is Shauna from the Kalos Region. She is training to be a pokemon performer." "Hello!" "And these are her friends, Tierno and Trevor." "Sup ladies!" Trevor took a picture, "Nice to meet you four." "And finally, this is Leaf from the Kanto Region." "Nice to meet you." The four greet them then annoyance came...in the form of Rusty. Rusty started talking to them and Team RWBY just stepped away.

Fireworks went up in the air to signal the starting ceremony. " _Greeting everyone of Central City Park. Nice to see you all again. Today we have some of our veteran trainers that come by and hope to catch pokemon and win prizes like they do every week since they have nothing better to do._ " Some people in the audience just laughed a little. " _But we also got some new faces here! For the new competitors, let me tell you the rules._ " The announcer pulled out a sports ball. " _First, this is your sports ball. Everyone should have at least twenty. These are proof that you are participating in the tournament. Anyone uses any other pokeballs in the competition is disqualified. Next, you can use only one pokemon that you register. And the last part, you can only catch two pokemon. If you have more than two, you have to release one of them. And now say hello to our judges! Nurse Joy!_ " " _I'm glad to be here!_ " "Wait," Yang says, "she is also a judge?" " _Next we have our pokemon connoisseur, Conor!_ " " _Bonjour! It is nice to see new faces in the contest! A beautiful fresh air and a warm welcoming to spice the tournament up._ " _"And finally, one of the members of the Elite Four and leader of Team Mystic, Blanche!_ " " _It is fantastic to be here! I would love to see what type of pokemon they would find in our fantastico park!_ " " _Alright, everyone ready...set..._ *BANG* _GO CATCHEM' ALL!_ "

Everyone ran into the many bushes and grasses of the park to find any pokemon for the contest.

* * *

Ruby is checking the bush area where there are lots of berries. Chika smells some of them and picked out a pinkish, heart-shaped one and gave it to Ruby. "What is this?" Ruby asked. She pulled out her megadex to see what kind of berry it is. "Lets see here. ...Pecha Berry. A sweet and delicious berry that is very tender. Sometimes it can be used to create a poffin and it is used to cure any poisonous effects." Chika took a bite out of one of the pecha berries and is delighted. Ruby then took a bite and finds them very sweet. "THIS! IS! GOOOOOOOOOD!"

* * *

Blake is at one of the ponds with her fishing rod with an old man wearing a grey outfit and a straw hat also fishing. Blake waits patiently till the old man started talking. "Today's weather is great, isn't it?" "Yeah." she says as she smiles a little. Until she felt a big tug on the rod and starts reeling it in. After a huge battle of willpower, Blake yank the rod and reeled in...a...Magikarp! Blake catches it into her arms and starts drooling. Then immediately, Blake takes a big bite. However,... "YYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWW!" Blake dropped the Magikarp back into the water and starts rolling in pain while covering her mouth. She is screaming, but has her mouth covered so she is only letting out muffled screams along with tears streaming down her face.

The old man was laughing, "For someone your age, you made a rookie mistake. You see, Magikarps barely have any meat on them so they are just scales and bones which makes them mighty hardy." Blake made a huge mistake.

* * *

In Yang's case, she and Chimmy went to an area with trees yet she noticed something on the bark. She touched the strange substance on the tree and noticed that it is sticky and smells sweet. "What is this? What do you think, Chimmy?" She looked around and noticed Chimmy isn't around. "Chimmy?" she began to worry, "Chimmy? Chimmy, where are you?" She then heard a licking sound and looked up. It was Chimmy licking the sap substance on the tree. "Chimmy!" she then laughed. She laughed until she heard a sucking sound coming from one of the other trees. She looked around and saw something. It looked like a giant rhinoceros beetle sucking the sap.

"What the heck is that?" She pulled out her megadex to find out what is. " _Heracross. The single horn pokemon. Heracross charges in a straight line at its foe, slips beneath the foe's grasp, and then scoops up and hurls the opponent with its mighty horn. This Pokémon even has enough power to topple a massive tree. Heracross has sharp claws on its feet. These are planted firmly into the ground or the bark of a tree, giving the Pokémon a secure and solid footing to forcefully fling away foes with its proud horn. It is usually docile, but if it is disturbed while sipping honey, it chases off the intruder with its horn._ " "I see. And it is a fighting and bug-type. Its moves are arm thrust, night slash that's handy against psychics, horn attack, and aerial ace. Nice line up of moves. If I'm right, bug-types are weak against fire-types. Alright Chimmy, lets catch this bugger!"

Chimmy jumps down and is ready for combat. "Chimmy, use scratch!" Chimmy jumps up into the air and scratched Heracross off the tree. Heracross is now angry at Chimmy and started using arm thrust. "Dodge all those strikes Chimmy!" Chimmy jump from side to side to avoid Heracross' arm thrust. "Now use ember!" Chimmy use ember on Heracross and it is super effective. Not only that, it also caused the burn condition. "Alright!" However, Heracross' ability is guts and that is not good. Heracross' eyes glow red and is enveloped a crimson aura. "Huh-oh." Yang went, realizing that their in big trouble. Heracross then uses aerial ace and flies straight towards Chimmy at blinding speed. "Watch out!" she yelled. But too late. Heracross hits Chimmy and did a critical hit. "Hang in there, Chimmy! Use ember again!"

Chimmy got back up and uses ember right before Heracross does a mega horn. The embers managed to blind Heracross as it continues to charge straight forward. "Chimmy! Move!" Chimmy jumped out of the way as Heracross hits a tree. "Here I go!" Yang throws the sports ball at the wounded and unconscious Heracross and it gets caught in the sports ball. Then the ball drops and shakes around with the blinking red light. Yang glares at the ball and hoping that it would stay in there. Then after a few moments, it stopped. "Wahoooooo! I got a Heracross!" Yang went as she held the ball in the air and Chimmy starts to do his victory dance. "Alright, just one more then we should be golden. I think I'll call you...Xiao!"

* * *

Back at the berry bushes, Chika and Ruby collected some berries to take on the road. "With these berries, we should be able to cure whatever status conditions we want." As Chika picked a few berries right before something fell on top of her. It was a Sewaddle that later used bug bite on Chika's leaf. Chika screams and runs around to shake off the pesky bug-type. "What pokemon is that?" Ruby pulled out her megadex while Chika runs around in pain. " _Sewaddle. The sewing pokemon. This Pokémon makes clothes for itself. It chews up leaves and sews them with sticky thread extruded from its mouth. Since this Pokémon makes its own clothes out of leaves, it is a popular mascot for fashion designers._ " ' _Well, it is cute._ ' Ruby thought. She looks at the moves list and it shows it has tackle, string shot, and, of course, bug bite.

Then Chika shook Sewaddle off. Sewaddle looks like its telling them to 'bring it on'. "So you like to fight, eh?" Ruby says with a smirk. "Since you are part grass-type, here's something to start off! Chika use poison powder!" Chika waved her leaf and purple powder spread on the field right into Sewaddle. Sewaddle is now poison. "Alright, use razor leaf." Chika swirled her leaf and throws a few leaves at Sewaddle. Sewaddle is having a hard time to move due to the poison, but managed to use string shot to move around within the bushes. "Wait for it, Chika." Chika stands her ground and waits for the right opportunity to strike as the sound of the leaves can be heard from everywhere.

Then Sewaddle starts falling down with bug bite ready. "NOW! Use tackle!" Chika jumps up and tackle Sewaddle in mid-air. "Sports ball, go!" Ruby threw the sports ball and catches it. Like Yang, she has to wait until the ball stops shacking and the light stops blinking. After a few minutes, the ball stops. "ALRIGHT!" Ruby screams as she holds the ball up in the air, "I CAUGHT A SEWADDLE!" Then she releases Sewaddle who is still poison and gave it a pecha berry. Sewaddle starts to feel better and starts to perch on Ruby's shoulder to show its gratitude by rubbing its cheek on Ruby's. Chika then hides behind the bushes to avoid being bug bitten again. "You need a name. You can be sweet yet your a toughy. Your skill with string shot and using your environment is amazing. I know! I'll call you...Stringer!"

* * *

Weiss is looking around some of the bushes near the fountain with Oswald. "Where can we get some pokemon that are rare in this park?" she said out loud. Oswald noticed something glowing and alerts Weiss. "What is it?" Oswald pointed out the strange glow in one of the bushes and they take a look. They move some of the branches and got a better look. Weiss' eyes widen as she looks at the glowing object which turns out to be...

* * *

 **AN: Hey there everybody! Hope you like my latest chapter and it's the longest I've ever done. There is something I have to tell you guys. The New Found Region is actually some idea I had for a Pokemon game that has the 3D graphics and it is supposed to be an MMO. Not only that, it would have not just the original Pokemon from the games but also fan-games too. Plus, real-time combat with dodging, moving around, like in Smash Bros. But it was just an idea I had since I'm not exactly a programmer. Just to let you guys know.**

 **Make sure you leave a review and follow/favorite. Later!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9  
**

Ruby, Blake, and Weiss caught their pokemon and made their way towards the judges and present their pokemon. Ruby caught the Sewaddle, Stringer, and a Fletchling, who she named Qrow, after her uncle. Blake caught a female Frillish while fishing (which she tries to eat but went through since it is part ghost-type) and a Scatterbug. Blake caught the Heracross, Xiao, and a Swirlix, who she named Candy. Weiss hasn't shown up yet and the contest is coming towards a close. " _Ladies and gentlemen!_ " the announcer says over the microphone, " _The competition is almost over. Please hurry and report back to the judges with your pokemon._ " As the competition is coming towards a close; Ruby and Yang are standing on stage because they received the most points for catching pokemon that are rare in the park along with Tierno, who caught a Swablu. ' _Where is Weiss?_ ' Ruby thought to herself as the judges look at the pokemon.

Yang's Judging:

Conor: "Quite the catch there. Heracross' exoskeleton shines like a glistening jewel. And that horn is sharper than the five-star stainless steel fork of my favorite restaurant!"

Nurse Joy: "Not to mention that its strong judging by the arms and the look in its eyes."

Blanche: "Wee, madame Joy and monsieur Conor. This is quite the specimen we have here."

Tierno's Judging:

Conor: "Look at those wings! They are as magnificent as midsummer clouds with the blue coloring!"

Blanche: "Indeed! And that cute look it possess makes me melt like butter!"

Nurse Joy: "Swablu is definitely the perfect picture of health!"

Ruby's Judging:

Blanche: "My, such an interesting little Sewaddle. Such a beautiful coloration."

Conor: "Indeed mademoiselle Blanche! Such a beauty of a bug-type. Not to mention, the wonderful leaf clothes it has."

Nurse Joy: "I have to agree! This Sewaddle must be in peak-top condition for it to have such things."

The judges try to decide which pokemon is the best and who will be the winner. As the contest comes to a close, Weiss then came running while screaming, "WAIT! WAAAAIIIT!" The judges stop their conversation as everyone looked to see the panting girl in white. "I have...*pant, pant* two pokemon...*pant, pant*...I would like you to see." She pulled out her two sports balls, "Allow me to introduce you to...Billy & Tilly!" Weiss threw them up in the air and not one, but two Eevee came out. Not just any Eevee, they are shiny. Everyone, including the judges, are gasping in total awe to not just seeing one but two shiny pokemon that are rare to the park.

"WE HAVE A WINNER!" Conor shouted at the top of his lungs. Nurse Joy and Conor are in total agreement. "Weiss is the winner of the competition with her two shiny Eevees!" The crowd cheered for Weiss' victory. "Who thought that our Ice Queen can win this." Yang says to Ruby. But Ruby was too distracted and admiring the cute and adorable Eevees and really wants to pet them. So she pulled out her megadex and learned what they are. " _Eevee. The evolution pokemon. Eevee has an unstable genetic makeup that suddenly mutates due to the environment in which it lives. Radiation from various stones causes this Pokémon to evolve. Current studies show it can evolve into an any different species of Pokémon._ "

The announcer gave Weiss her prize: A full set of evolution stones along with a mossy rock, a frozen rock, a lunar ribbon, a sun ribbon, and a pretty ribbon. Not to mention a hundred thousand pokedollars. For Ruby, who won second place, she got a super rod and fifty thousand pokedollars. As for Yang, who won third, got a muscle band and twenty-five thousand. Which later, Yang gave to her Xiao.

When Weiss was being congratulated, a huge explosion was heard close to the competition site. "What was that?!" Ruby shouted, facing the direction of the smoke. Team RWBY immediately mobilize after recalling their new pokemon.

* * *

When they reach the source of the explosion, they find three groups of people fighting each other. Each side is wearing worn out and tattered matching uniforms and use a variety of dark/poison-type pokemon. On one side is Team Flare, a villainous team that whats to make a beautiful and better world. Yet now they are a mockery of their former selves with chipped and cracked glasses, many tears on their uniforms that have been patched up, and their belts rusted. On the other side is Team Galactic, another villainous team that doesn't want to recreate the world, but the universe. Now they are shadows with some of their sleeves torn off, hair all messy, and some have bandages over their uniforms. The last is Team Skull. Still being the ruffians yet nothing more than a nuisance.

"Yo daaawwwg!" one of the Team Skull grunts say, "Why are you all up in our turf?!" "You stay out of this!" one of the members of Team Flare angrily shouted, "This is between us and Team Galactic!" "Ha-ha-ha!" one of the Team Galactic grunts laughed, "Making the world beautiful is nothing more than a dumb fairytale!" He insults Team Flare and their beliefs. "And creating a new one isn't!" one of the Team Flare grunt shouts back, "That is nothing more than science fiction! Besides, I heard your leader abandon you so he can have his new world all to himself! He said you guys are poison!" The leader of the small gang of Team Galactic started to grind his teeth and squeezing his pokeball. Hearing such things was hitting below the belt. Then he started to smirk, "Oh yeah! That's what Lysandre thought of you guys!"

Now things are starting to get intense. "YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT! GO! FOR CREATING A MORE BEAUTIFUL WORLD!" "GO! FOR OUR NEW WORLD!" "NO WAY YOU'RE LEAVING US OUT!" All three factions then started fighting as the sun sets over the horizon. Many strong and powerful moves are being use admist the chaos over the clearing. "Who are they?!" Ruby shouted as the sound of explosions, roars, and a variety of attacks are heard. "I don't know!" Blake shouted, "But we have to stop this!" "Like how?!" Weiss shouted, having no idea have to deal with such heavy fighting. Then out of nowhere, a large snow storm blew in and started freezing all the non fire-type pokemon, which can use their fire-type moves to break through the ice, and the people fighting. Then something was moving at blinding pace and took out the fire-type pokemon.

As the snowfall stops, they see a trainer dressed in a leathery poncho, cowboy boots with spurs, rusted metal armor leggings, a strange black glove with a strange stone on the back of the hand and a strange bracelet with diamond shape different colored gems. The figure was wearing a hood over his head so they can't see his face. But what is most peculiar is a pokemon that looks like a white fox with nine tails. Ruby pulled up her megadex to see what pokemon is it. " _Ninetales. The fox pokemon._ _This is the Alolan variant of this pokemon so it is an ice-type. It creates drops of ice in its coat and showers them over its enemies. Anyone who angers it will be frozen stiff in an instant. Possessing a calm demeanor, this Pokémon was revered as a deity incarnate before it was identified as a regional variant of Ninetales. It is said to live for 1,000 years._ " "Wooooww!" Ruby went as she, and the others, are stun by this pokemon's beauty.

However, one Team Skull grunt didn't froze. "Who are you...?" he said as the figure turns around. "Missed one. I must be loosing my touch." the figure says in an unamused tone as he calls back his Ninetails. Then the grunt unleashed his Spinarak. "Who are you, really?" he says but with a hint of fear in his voice. Then the hooded figure then unleashed his Sableye. The hooded figure then shows something on his left arm, "Do you know what these are?" The grunt got a good look and his eyes widen as he recognize the stuff on his hand. "Are those..." "GO! Z-MOVE!" His Z-Ring spun and started to glow while it landed on the Darkinium Z. The figure then did some sort of dance and then yell, "Black Hole Eclipse!" "No. No! NOOOOOOO!"

The Sableye quickly dispatched the Spinarak using the Z-Move and knocked out the grunt as well. "As for my name," he removed his hood to reveal his shaggy brown hair and green eyes, "my name is Franklin."

Not too far, someone is hiding behind a tree spying on the events. A young man with brown eyes, and light brown, spiky hair. He is also wearing a black undershirt with a green vest, purple pants, a yin/yang necklace, and brown boots with black straps encircling them. "So I finally found you." the young man says to himself as he gives off a sinister smirk, "Things just got interesting."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10  
**

Team RWBY and many trainers went back at the Pokemon Center and call it a day as nightfall was approaching. Weiss was holding one of her Eevees with one arm and feeding Tilly with a bottle. Oswald is helping out with Billy's feeding as well. "You're such a good big brother, aren't you Oswald?" Oswald smile and glad to help out while feeling a bit embarrassed. "So May," May says as she looked at the baby Eevees, "where did you get two shiny Eevees?" "I would like to know as well." says Shauna, who is also curious. "Well, it happened when Oswald and I were investigating some strange glow in the bushes. As we get closer, we say two eggs that hatched into these two cuties!" "That is pretty interesting." Blake says as she smiles at the newborns. "Guess they thought you were their mother when they open their eyes." Ruby is just sitting on one side of the seats while admiring the cute baby Eevees. Ruby asks, "Can I pet one of them?" But Weiss just deadpans, "...No." Then Weiss continues to snuggle her new pokemon.

"Changing the subject," Blake began, "who was that guy and those things on his gloves?" "I would like to know, too." Weiss then stops snuggling and take an interest in the conversation. "Not only that, what is a Z-Move?" Ruby pointed out as she remembers what Franklin says and did. "Are those dance moves related?" May then tells them about the Z-Crystals, the Alolan Island Challenges, and what they're for. She even told them about the keystones and megastones which he had the keystone on the back of his hand. "Wow," Yang went after hearing all of that, "can we get any of that stuff here?" "I believe so." May says but is unsure, "I think there are some islands that do the Island Challenges at the Santamony Islands to the east. Some of those islands were colonized by immigrants from Alola. But they will only let you take them if you have eight out of twelve badges."

"What about that guy with the Alolan Ninetails?" Blake asks who is extraordinarily curious, "What was his name again?" Rusty then tries to answer, "I think his name was...Fatfork!" Everyone looked at Rusty with 'what the heck' faces and are disappointed. "What did I say?" "His name is, Franklin." Leaf says as she walks towards the group. "Oh, hey Leaf." Yang greats the girl. "HI!" Ruby shouted with cheer. "His name is Franklin?" Weiss says as the two Eevees sleep on her lap and Oswald sleeps next to her. "Yes. And he's the one who defeated Red. The (former) champion of Kanto." Rusty started laughing, "Ha-ha-ha-ha! That's funny! No one can beat, Red!" Leaf was giving a serious look as silence filled the area. Rusty's doofus smile then turns upside down after seeing the serious look Leaf was giving.

"You can't be serious!" His tone change drastically. Rusty cannot believe that someone has defeated his idol. "But, how? When did it happened?" "It happened a long time ago." says the strange young man not too far. "Blue!" Leaf is completely shocked to see Blue who appeared out of the...well...blue. "Who's that?" Yang asked as he noticed the strange figure. "Holy Milktank. That's Blue Oak. Professor Oak's grandson and Red's rival. He used to be champion until Red beat him." "Hmph. Looks like someone did their homework." Blue says to Rusty with some slight amusement. "Not only that, a complete loser who likes to play pretend." "Well I...Hey, wait a minute. Was that an insult?" ' _This guy doesn't have much of a brain._ ' everyone thought at once. Leaf just ignores Rusty, "Why are you- Oh wait, Franklin, right?" The members of Team RWBY are confused and have no idea what is going on. "Excuse me," Ruby raised her hand, "but can you fill us in?" Blue just took a deep sigh, "Alright, I'll tell you."

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

Pallet Town/3 Years Ago

"Mewtwo is a clone of Mew." Red says as he sat at a table with Blue, Professor Oak, and one of the professor's assistants while eating strawberry cake. The three gasped after hearing Red's words. Red jumped up from his seat and shouts, "That means Mew is still out there!" After that proclamation, there was a knock at the door and they went to see who is it. Upon opening the door, they see Franklin, back when he was 10 years old. The same age as Blue and Red. "May I help you?" Professor Oak says and is confused on the hooded figure.

Franklin removes his hood and greets everyone with a smile. "Hello there, I'm Franklin." he says with a chipper attitude, "I'm here to see the champion." He then pulled out his badge case to show his eight badges. "I've been up to Indigo Plateau and fought the Elite Four. However, the said the champion wasn't there. They told me I would find him here." He turned his gaze over to the two boys. "I'm guessing the one in red is...Red. Correct?" Red just nodded yes. Franklin pointed his finger at him, "Then I challenge you! To a pokemon battle!" "...Eeeeeeehhhhh?" Red was taken by surprise. But yet again, it is to be expected for the champion of the entire region. "O-okay. Just give me a moment." Red went back inside to chose which pokemon is he going to use in battle. "Oh, Mr. Oak?" "That's Professor Oak." "My bad. Anyway..." he reached into his pocket and pulled out his megadex, "you and your grandson should use this. I'll be using pokemon that aren't native to Kanto." "Oh. I see." Professor Oak says as he took the megadex. "Wait a second gramps, what does he mean by-" "Okay, I'm ready!"

Professor Oak is the judge with Blue by his side and is curious to see what type of pokemon Franklin is using. "Alright. This will be a six on six battle between Red, the champion, and Franklin, the challenger. Each side can substitute pokemon in mid-battle, no time limit, let the match begin!"

Red: "Pikachu! I choose you!"

Franklin: "Go, Mudsdale!"

Both pokemon appeared on the field. Professor Oak then used the megadex. " _Mudsdale. The draft horse pokemon and the evolve form of Mudbray. It spits a mud that provides resistance to both wind and rain, so the walls of old houses were often coated with it. Its heavy, mud-covered kicks are its best means of attack, and it can reduce large trucks to scrap without breaking a sweat._ " "Where did he get that?" Blue asks after hearing that. "It must be a pokemon of Alola." Red looks at the new pokemon with amazement and is curious about Mudsdale. But he decides to wait until later. Right now, he's got a battle to win.

Red: "Pikachu, use thunderbolt!"

Pikachu jumps into the air and used thunderbolt. But it didn't work.

Red: "Why didn't it work?"

Franklin: "That's because Mudsdale is a ground-type. Now use mega kick!"

Mudsdale's left back hoof started to glow metallic light blue and hits Pikachu.

Red: "Hang in there Pikachu!" ' _Maybe this will work._ ' "Use swift!"

Pikachu lashes his tail and stars came out to take down Mudsdale.

Franklin: "Use high horsepower!"

Red: "High what?"

Mudsdale charges at full speed as the stars from swift get deflected and does a critical hit against Pikachu which sends him flying towards a tree and fainted.

Red: "Pikachu!"

Prof. Oak: "Pikachu is unable to battle. The winner is Mudsdale."

Mudsdale rubbed his snout on Franklin's face and Franklin shows his appreciation by petting his locks and chin. ' _What am I gonna do now?_ ' Red thought to himself, ' _Wait! If that pokemon's a ground-type...then maybe this one should work. But what if he switches them out. Oh well. Nothing venture, nothing gain._ '

Red: "Go! Kabutops!"

Franklin then recalls his Mudsdale to use another pokemon. "Go! Kommo-o!"

Red then gets to see another pokemon he has never seen before. Professor Oak uses Franklin's megadex again. " _Kommo-o. The scaly pokemon and the evolve form of Hakamo-o. When it spots enemies, it threatens them by jingling the scales on its tail. Weak opponents will crack and flee in panic. Its rigid scales function as offense and defense. In the past, its scales were processed and used to make weapons and other commodities._ " "Is that another pokemon from the Alola Region, gramps?" "Indeed. And once again, Red is at a disadvantage."

Red: "Use hydro pump!"

Franklin: "Shield yourself!"

Kommo-o raised his arms to shield himself against Kabutops hydro pump. Red is confuse on what is happening. "Why do that?" After the hydro pump stopped, some of the scales are cracked. Kommo-o lowers his arms and gives off a smirk. "Now use sky uppercut!" Kommo-o's fist glows light blue and uppercuts Kabutops into the air. Then comes crashing down a few seconds later, leaving a crater in the ground. Kabutops has fainted.

Prof. Oak: "Kabutops is unable to battle. The winner is Kommo-o!"

Kommo-o gave each other a series of high fives for their victory. ' _One hit?_ ' Blue thought is a state of astonishment, ' _One hit and Red's pokemon is down? Just how strong is this guy?_ '

Red: "Looks like I have to get serious. Go, Dragonite!"

Franklin calls back his Kommo-o and unleashes another pokemon. "Go! Ninetails!" When Franklin's Ninetails appeared, Red is taken by surprise. ' _What type of Ninetails is that?_ ' he thought, ' _Best be careful. Despite its appearance, Ninetails is part fire-type so-_ ' "Use ice beam!" "Say what?!" Ninetails uses ice beam on Dragonite, but luckily Dragonite dodged and flew high up in the air. "Alright Dragonite, use dragon breath!" Dragonite use dragon breath on Ninetails, but has no effect. "What the- ...How?" "RED!" Professor Oak yells out to him, "That Ninetails is both and ice-type and FAIRY-type! Dragon-type moves have no effect on fairy-types!" "Fairy-type?" "Now! Use dazzling gleam!" Dragonite then fainted. "Dragonite is unable to battle! The winner is Ninetails!"

Red angrily calls back his Dragonite. "I need to take him out." Red says angrily under his breath. He then throws another pokeball, "Go! Articuno!" Franklin calls back his Ninetails after comforting her then call upon his fourth pokemon. "Go! Mew!"

* * *

Rusty: "Hold on, hold on! He has a what?!"

Blue: "Let me finish."

Ruby: "Yeah, this is getting good!"

May: "I would like to know, too!"

Rusty: "...Sorry. Please continue."

Blue: "Anyway, where was I? Oh yes..."

* * *

Red: "Say what?"

Blue: "Huh?"

Prof. Oak: "He has one?"

To much of their shock, he actually has one and it now faces Red's Articuno. "Where did you get that pokemon?" Red asks as he stands there in amazement and shock. "I just found this little guy by accident. Now let's do this!" "Go, Articuno! Use hyper beam!" "Use thunder!" Articuno fires its hyper beam but got intercepted by Mew's thunder. "Now use fire blast!" Mew used a fire blast attack and hit Articuno. "Now use thunder!" Mew charges up the electric-type attack and did a critical hit on Articuno. Articuno has fainted.

Prof. Oak: "Articuno is unable to battle! The winner is Mew!"

Red is taken completely by surprise that Mew can use electric-type and fire-type moves. Blue was surprise as well along with Prof. Oak. "Red!" Blue shouted to his rival, "Use Mewtwo!" "Alright, lets see if the duplicate can surpass the original! Go, Mewtwo!" Mewtwo appeared on the field and ready for battle. "Mew, return!" "Huh?" Red went as Mew returns to its pokeball. "Wait, why?" "I got something that can actually defeat that clone. Go, Sableye!" Once again, Red sees a pokemon he has never seen before and is unsure what to expect. "Now for a little something extra." Franklin showed his keystone as his Sableye shows his megastone that he has hidden in his mouth. "Now keystone, show my enemy the power of our bond!" Franklin's keystone and Sableye's megstone started to glow to show their strong bond. Then, after a flash of light, Sableye became Mega Sableye.

"So that's what they are." Red then finally realize the stones Mr. Fuji gave him some time ago which he used against Mewtwo. "Mewtwo, use swift!" Mewtwo uses swift but nothing happened. "What the... Oh, I get it. It's a ghost-type." "Use fling!" Mega Sableye flung his giant gemstone at Mewtwo. "Use barrier!" Mewtwo erected a psychic barrier to fend off the giant gemstone, which it got reflected. "Now use confusion!" Mewtwo use confusion, but nothing happened. "What is going on, gramps?" Blue asked who is confuse on what is going on. "Sableye is part dark-type. Which means it is immune to psychic-type moves."

"Now use shadow claw!" Mega Sableye uses shadow claw and hits Mewtwo right in the jaw. "Now use fling!" "Quick Mewtwo, use recover!" But Mewtwo was too slow as Mega Sableye does a direct hit on Mewtwo. Mewtwo has fainted. Everyone is in shock to see the most powerful pokemon, has been beaten so easily. "M-M-Mewtwo is unable to battle! The winner is Mega Sableye." As Red recalls Mewtwo, "Don't worry, Mewtwo. I'll do what I can with my last pokemon. Go! Charizard!" Mega Sableye returns to being regular Sableye and gets recall. "Go! Sylveon!" As Sylveon appears on the field, Prof. Oak uses the megadex while Blue laughed how girly it looks. " _Sylveon. The intertwining pokemon and the evolve form of Eevee. Its ribbonlike feelers give off an aura that weakens hostility in its prey, causing them to let down their guard. Then it attacks. It wraps its ribbonlike feelers around the arm of its beloved Trainer and walks with him or her._ "

Red then pulls out his keystone and has Charizard evolve into Mega Charizard X. Blue facepalmed, "What are you thinking?" "Huh?" Red went, "What are you talking about." Blue points out, "Sylveon is a fairy-type and your Charizard is now part dragon-type!" Then Franklin uses his Z-Ring to activate a Z-Move. "Now, Sylveon!" then does some sort of dance, "Use Twinkle Tackle!" The are is enveloped into some strange bright place as Sylveon charges with stars at Mega Charizard X. Then BOOM! Mega Charizard X has taken heavy damage, but is still able to move. Bruise and beaten, Red then gives the order, "Use seismic toss! Quickly!" "That is one stubborn Charizard. Oh well, use attract!" Sylveon gives an attractive wink as hearts circle around the charging Mega Charizard.

He stopped as he has fallen in love with Sylveon. "Now use draining kiss." Sylveon jumped up on Mega Charizard's shoulder and gave him a kiss. Mega Charizard X fainted as Sylveon hops around for victory. Then she charges right up to Franklin and snuggles him. "Red is out of pokemon! So the winner and champion of Kanto is, Franklin!"

* * *

Blue stopped his story as he witness Franklin coming into the front doors of the Pokemon Center. He immediately ran up to him while shouting, "Hey! Franklin!" Franklin stopped and takes noticed to Blue. "Oh hey! How have you be-" Blue raise his pokeball at Franklin's face, "I challenge you to a battle!" He is very angry as he initiates his challenge, "Right here! Right now!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11  
**

In the back of the Pokemon Center, Blue challenged Franklin to a pokemon battle. "It will be a one on one match." Blue says as he stands on one side of the field. "Works for me." Franklin says with a smile as he pulls out his pokeball. Team RWBY, Leaf, and Rusty sat at the bleachers while May gets to be the judge. "Alright," May says with a ditsy attitude, "I want a good clean fight. You may choose your pokemon!" Blue threw his pokeball, "Go, Blastoise!" Blue's Blastoise takes the field as it roars and shows its twin cannons. "Whoa!" Ruby went after seeing the large pokemon and its guns, "That is awesome! Not to mention the guns!" Weiss pulls up her megadex to see what it is. " _Blastoise. The shellfish pokemon and Squirtle's final evolved form. Blastoise has water spouts that protrude from its shell. The water spouts are very accurate. They can shoot bullets of water with enough accuracy to strike empty cans from a distance of over 160 feet._ " "So that's what Oswald evolves into." Weiss says with some amazement in her tone of voice, "I can't wait to see how well he would be once he evolves."

Franklin throws his pokeball, "Alright, girl. Time for another show. Go, Sylveon!" Franklin's Sylveon appears as she does a twirl, pose, and a wink. Weiss and Ruby started to fawn over the Sylveon saying how adorable she is while Yang admits it is cute. Even Blake had to admit it as she pulls out her megadex. " _Sylveon. The intertwining pokemon and the evolve form of Eevee. It wraps its ribbonlike feelers around the arm of its beloved Trainer and walks with him or her. It sends a soothing aura from its ribbonlike feelers to calm fights._ " "Hey, Weiss." Blake says to snap Weiss. "One of your Eevee's can evolve into Sylveon." "REALLY!?" Weiss squealed for joy, "HOW DO I DO THAT?!" "Begin!"

Blue: "Blastoise, use flash cannon!"

Blastoise's cannons start to glow and shoots silver energy beams at Sylveon.

Franklin: "Dodge it!"

Sylveon elegantly jumps up into the air and flips with her feelers then strikes a pose.

Franklin: "Now use attract!"

Sylveon sweetly twirls as pink hearts head straights towards Blastoise.

"Aaawww!" Ruby and Weiss went with hearts for eyes. "Hey, guys," Yang says to the two, "you realize attract only works on males, right?"

As the hearts make their way towards Blastoise, Blue ushers, "Use rapid spin!"

Blastoise went inside his shell and spins. The hearts close in but they all get destroyed. Blastoise then charges right at Sylveon but she dodges like a mix between an acrobat and a dancer. Now Ruby and Weiss are completely in love with Sylveon as Yang and Blake just roll their eyes at them. Rusty and Leaf watch with such intensity and are starting to understand how Red lost. ' _Wow!_ ' Rusty thought as the fight continues on, ' _I'm beginning to understand now!_ '

' _What is going on?_ ' Blue thought to himself as he tries to make sense of this new battle style, ' _What is this new style? I never encountered anything like this. Something is different when he fought Red._ ' As for May's thoughts, ' _Hey, I know that style of battling. It's like...it's like a contest battle!_ ' "Use hydro pump!" Blastoise stops and comes out of his shell. He then takes aim and fire. However, Sylveon jumps high in the air and does flips. "And that's checkmate." Franklin says with a smirk, "Now use psyshock! Then use attract!" Sylveon shoots out blobs of psychic energy along with hearts and hit Blastoise. "What the-" Blastoise is hit with psyshock with a few blobs floating and circling around Blastoise's head along with a few hearts. Blastoise is now heads over heal for Sylveon. "Now for the finishing move, use dazzling gleam!"

Sylveon lands with one foot on Blastoise's head and does a pose right before a rainbow colored shine is emitting from her body. Then it gets brighter and everyone couldn't see. Once the light faded, everyone sees that Blastoise has fainted and Sylveon posses on Blastoise's shell. "Blastoise is unable to battle! The winner is Sylveon!" Sylveon then starts hopping around for victory then charges right at Franklin so she can tackle him and snuggle him. "Sylveon!" Franklin yelled, "Come on! You're embarrassing me!" Ruby and Weiss are saying how cute it looks while Yang is laughing out loud. Blake does find it funny, but tries to contain her laughter.

Blue recalls his Blastoise and gives off an angry grunt. Everyone noticed it as Blue angrily marches towards Franklin. "How?!" he said with some agitation in his tone, "How is it possible for you to be strong?!" May runs up to the two boys, "Easy there. He won and you lost. You shouldn-" "YOU STAY OUT OF THIS!" "Hey now!" Yang then steps up, "Just what's your deal?" "My deal? My deal?! My deal is that he's the reason Red has gone missing!"

Red: "What?!"

May: "Seriously?"

Leaf: "..."

"There is more to the story."

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

After Red's defeat, Red dropped to his knees and tries to figure out how he lost. "But how?" he says with the look of shock on his face, "Is there more pokemon I'm not aware of?" Franklin approaches Prof. Oak, "I would like to have my megadex back, please?" "Alright." Professor Oak gave back the megadex. "But gramps! You told us that completing the pokedex is your dream? So how is-" Franklin interrupted Blue, "The pokedex has been completed like a thousand times already." "WHAT?!" Blue and Red said in unison. It is quite the shock to hear that the pokedex has already been completed a thousand times. Professor Oak starts to look down, "I was afraid of that."

Franklin looked at Red, "As for you, yes, there are pokemon you are unaware off. Do you really think that there are only 150 pokemon in the whole world? The truth is that the world is bigger than you think. There are many regions out there with many kinds of pokemon. Some you can't find here in Kanto. Not only that, there are many different types of pokemon that you can't find here. As a matter of fact, some of them here in Kanto have types similar to my Sylveon. Such as Clefairy is also part fairy-type and Magnemite is part steel-type. Plus, there are may types of styles such as contests I heard about where you can show off your pokemon. If you were going to complete Prof. Oak's pokedex, how can you do that if you haven't explored the whole world? Not only that, how can you be the champion if you don't even know that?"

That was the final straw that broke Red. Franklin is right, how can he be a champion if he doesn't know everything that there is in the pokemon world. Franklin then walks off while leaving Red in a state of distraught. Red then gets up, "Excuse me, but I have to go." and he runs off.

3 Days Later...

Red hasn't been seen for the past few days and no one is sure why. In the morning, Blue went over to Red's house to see how he's doing. Blue knocks on the door, "Yo' Red!" he shouts, "Are you doing alright?! I got some news that I wanted to tell you!" Blue then opens the door, "Hello?" Once he did, he heard crying coming from the living room. "Hello?" he says as he notices Red's mother crying. She stops sobbing to notice Blue. "Oh, Blue." he straightens herself out, "Why are you here?" "What happened? Where's Red?" She then hands him the note she found.

 _Dear Mom, Prof. Oak, and everyone,_

 _I'm going to find Mew to complete Professor Oak's pokedex. I will continue my journey to further complete the pokedex. Franklin's right, it is a big world out there and I'm going to see it all. I'm not sure when I'm coming home, but I'm going to train harder and become the strongest trainer that I ever was. I'm only taking Charizard with me. I hope to see you all soon._

 _From, Red_

Blue started to become hot-headed again as he crumbles and throws it on the coffee table. Blue couldn't accept the fact that Red just up and left. He then ran over to his grandfather's lab to see if Red is there. He questioned Prof. Oak to see if Red came by. "Red? Yeah, he was here and took Charizard with him. I was going to talk to him but he just ran and went off on his bike." "Dang it!" he went after slamming his fist into his hand, "And I just became gym leader at the Viridian Gym! Dang it!"

* * *

We come back to the present where Blue is still mad and runs back inside the Pokemon Center. "That would explain it." Leaf says as she went inside. After the members of Team RWBY heard the story, Ruby and Weiss immediately ran up to see how cute Sylveon is. "Weren't you two paying attention?!" Blake shouted at the two fawning over the pokemon. As the two say how adorable Sylveon is, but Sylveon sticks her tongue out as an insult. "Sylveon." Franklin says with disappointment. Sylveon then turns her head and act like nothing happened. "I'm sorry about that. Sylveon doesn't like human girls cause she gets jealous." "Aawww!" The two went. "Aren't you such a sweety," Weiss says in a high pitch voice, "looking after your trainer!"

After a while, Team RWBY went to bed. Before any of them went to sleep, Ruby asked a question. "Which direction should we take?" "I think south." Yang suggested, "Because the fighting-type gym is there." "Not only that," Blake interjects, "There are two gyms in one city that uses fossil pokemon. Plus we can also get our own fossil pokemon once we dig them up."

Ruby: "I'm sold!"

Yang: "I'm in!"

Weiss: "Wait, what is everyone else doing?"

Yang: "Dawn and May are going west to some hot springs resort. Rusty has no clue where to go."

Weiss: "Sounds like him."

Yang: "Leaf is heading towards the Santamony Islands so she can score some honey-base desserts. Franklin is heading south as well."

Weiss: "Is he coming along with us?"

Yang: "You just want to be with his Sylveon, don't you?"

Weiss & Ruby: "...Yes."

Blake: "He already went ahead."

Ruby: "In the middle of the night?"

Blake: "Iiiiiiiiiii think so?"

Ruby: "Well, good night!"

WBY: "Night!"

* * *

The next morning, Team RWBY get ready and start heading south. Their journey has finally begun.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: There is something I forgot to mention. I am going to put some pokemon in this fanfiction from fan-made games such as Pokemon Uranium, Pokemon Solar Light & Lunar Dark, and so forth. I had a poll a long time ago and it was 5 to 1.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12  
**

Team RWBY went to the southern part of Central City and took another monorail bridge over towards Route Town. Once their, they went around and won a few pokemon battles. Weiss' Eevee have been doing some growing up and they both know quick attack and baby doll eyes while forgetting tackle and tail whip. Blake's Scatterbug unexpectedly evolved into a Spewpa and learned protect.

They later make their way down the road to reach the first gym, at the City of Cambrian. The City of Fossils. While on the road, Ruby manage to catch a pokemon called a Cubbug. (It is a pokemon from Pokemon Uranium.) She admits that it is cute for a bug-type and calls it...Cubby. Yang manages to catch a Poochyena which she calls, Rex. Weiss manages to catch a Starly which she elegantly calls, Reginald. Blake caught a Pidgey...with her mouth. "Blake!" Yang shouted, "You can't eat pokemon!" Blake then spits it out. "Fine. Tasted nasty anyway." she says as she gets out of the bushes. "Geez, Blake." Ruby says with a slight disgust in her tone, "Why did you do that?" Blake points at her bow while it twitches. "Oh yeah. I almost forgot."

Weiss then starts to complain, "Are we at the nearest Pokemon Center yet?" Yang chuckles, "Tire already? I thought you are tougher than that, Ice Queen." "Hey!" Weiss blurted out in aggravation, "Well in case you haven't noticed, the sun is going down." Ruby pulled up her megadex, "Let's see... According to the map there isn't any Pokemon Centers anywhere between here and Cambrian City. Guess we have to camp tonight." Weiss is completely displeased, "Very well. But I'm sharing a tent with Blake."

* * *

Night has settled in as the last light of the sun fades over the horizon. Ruby managed to get some firewood while Yang gets all of everyone's pokemon ready for dinner. Blake managed to get one of the tents up. As for Weiss, she is fetching water from the nearby river. At dinner, Yang and Blake made salads, some soup, and served with a bit of bread. Weiss and Ruby feed everyone's pokemon with the pokemon food they got from the market. As everyone sat down at the table, "Dig in everyone!"

As Ruby takes another bite of soup, she looks at the meat and asks, "Does anyone know where the meat comes from?" The other three immediately stop eating and looked at their bowls. Then they start looking at their pokemon who are enjoying themselves. Then they look back at their bowls and realize what they are eating. "I'm not hungry anymore." Weiss says with the look of disgust. "Me too." Ruby says with the same look. "Actually, it is soy meat." Blake says before she takes another bite. "What is soy meat?" Yang asks. "Soy meat is soybeans that are prepared and cooked in a way that makes it taste like real meat." With that said, Weiss and Ruby continue eating dinner. "But how is this different than eating meat back in our world?" "Maybe-" "NO MORE PUNS!" Blake, Ruby, and Weiss yelled out loud. "Fine. Fine."

After dinner, and some clean-up and brushing, everyone look at the stars before turning in. What they see is a vast number of stars and the brilliance of the moon. "Well, one thing is different:" Ruby says as they are awestruck by the glittering night sky, "the night sky is beautiful." "Not only that," Yang adds in, "never seen a moon that isn't shattered before." "Indeed." Weiss says in agreement, "Never thought I would see anything like that." Blake says nothing as she enjoys the night sky. Never before has she ever seen such beauty. "Welp," Ruby says as she turns towards the tents, "time for bed."

* * *

In the tents, Ruby and Yang are playing a game that involves imitating pokemon. Weiss is actually looking at her megadex. "What are you doing?" Blake asks as she sets in her sleeping bag. "I'm checking to see how to evolve my Eevees. Says that the evolution stones I won can evolve them into Flareon, Vaporeon, and Jolteon. But I'm still looking up on other evolution types. Like this one here." Weiss shows a picture of one of Eevees evolve forms. Blake looks at it a little closer. " _Nucleon. The atomic pokemon and the evolve form of Eevee._ _One of the only non-feral Nuclear Pokémon. It's theorized that its bond with its trainer when it was an Eevee allows it to stay in control._ " Blake finds it interesting, "That's something." "Yeah, but it says I have to have one nuclear-type pokemon with me in order for an Eevee to become a Nucleon. Just where do we find those?"

Blake then had a puzzling expression, "I think the question is, what is nuclear? I never heard of it." "Me neither. Let me check." "Actually, let's just go to bed." Blake then lays down and covers herself with the sleeping bag. "We'll figure out in the morning. Good-night." Weiss then puts away her megadex and goes to sleep, "Goodnight."

After a few hours of sleep, something was blazing through the night sky. It gets closer and closer towards Team RWBY's campsite as the light starts to get brighter and brighter. Then suddenly *BOOOM!* It crashed close to the camp. Everyone immediately woke up and peeked outside their tents. "What was that?!" Weiss shouted after the shockwave. "I don't know," Ruby states, "but it landed close!" Yang then shouts, "Let's go check it out!"

Team RWBY dashed out of their tents with their pokeballs with them and head towards the smoke where the crash is. They made their way and found some sort of meteor. "Wow," Ruby says in amazement, "never seen a meteor before." "Nor have I," Weiss interjects, "but just fragments from the moon at museums." But all of a sudden, the meteor started to move. Nay, not a meteor, but a pokemon!

Yang: "What the-?"

The round meteor jumped up into the air as Team RWBY backed away. "Just what is that?!" Yang yelled out of surprise. Ruby pulled out her megadex to see what it is. " _Minior. The meteor pokemon. Originally making its home in the ozone layer, it hurtles to the ground when the shell enclosing its body grows too heavy. Strong impacts can knock it out of its shell. This Pokémon was born from mutated nanoparticles._ " "A pokemon from outer space." Ruby says with stars in her eyes. "I want it!" "No." Yang says as she prepares her pokeball, "I want it." "I think Blake can catch it." Weiss interrupts the argument. "Because us three have four pokemon and Blake only has three." "Are you sure?" Blake asks. "Of course." Ruby and Yang look a little depress. "Okay, okay." Ruby says in a less enthusiastic tone, "Go ahead Blake." Blake then gives them a nod. "Go, Froakie!"

Froakie takes into the air and did a solid landing. "Froakie, use bubble!" Froakie shoots out a lot of bubbles as Minior uses rollout which it charges right through the bubbles. Froakie dodges all three rollout attacks. "Now, use quick attack!" Froakie charges at blinding speed and hits Minior. However, it is not that effective. "Oh, yeah!" Ruby went as she realizes something, "Minior's a rock-type and normal-type moves aren't effective." "That's the idea." "Huh?" "I have to use an ineffective move so that way I can catch it easier without it fainting. If I don't, then the pokeball won't register Minior's energy." "Oh. Oooooohhhh. So that's how it works." Weiss looked at Ruby, "You just figured that out?"

Minior then uses tackle which Froakie dodges with his acrobatic moves. "Now use bubble!" Froakie manages to hit Minior which causes its armor to break. "You guys see that, right?" Yang says as she squints her eyes. Trying to make out some sort of purple glow. "Use lick!" Froakie shoots out his long tongue right at Minior and did some damage. Then, all of a sudden, its armor has broken and reveals the purple core inside. "Awww!" Ruby squealed, "So cute!" "I agree" Weiss says. Yang pulled on the back of their pajamas, "Hey, now. This is Blake's pokemon, so you can't have it." "Awww!" they both said in disappointment. Then Minior use a move that is unexpected and quite a shock to them, it use confuse ray. "Wait," Weiss says as she is surprise, "it can use ghost-type moves?!" The confuse ray hits Froakie and now it is confuse. "Froakie!" Blake shouted out of worry.

Froakie starts to walk funny with his hips swinging side to side, spiral eyes, and Starlings flying around his head. Then Minior uses tackle again and again while laughing. Blake becomes frustrated as she is unsure what to do. Until, "Hang in their Froakie! You're my partner and together we would do our best at everything we can do! Because I believe in you!" Froakie finally snaps out of it and lets out a battle cry. Then, his body started to glow as his eyes turn red. "What is going on?" Weiss says as she starts to panic. "I think..." Ruby starts as Froakie starts to change, "This is...evolution!" Froakie has evolved into Frogadier! Blake just stood there, completely stun as Froakie just evolved. She pulled out her megadex to see what it is. " _Frogadier. The bubble frog pokemon and the evolve form of Froakie. It can throw bubble-covered pebbles with precise control, hitting empty cans up to a hundred feet away. Its swiftness is unparalleled. It can scale a tower of more than 2,000 feet in a minute's time._ " "This is...amazing. And we got a new move." She puts her megadex away. "Now Frogadier, use water pulse!"

Frogadier has his hands (or flippers) close together as an orb starts to take shape as he throws it right at the Minior. Minior uses defense curl as the water hits it right in the face. Minior starts to fall to the ground and severely weakened from a strong attack. Blake then throws her pokeball at Minior and gets caught. Everyone waited patiently as the ball moves around and the red light blinking. Waiting for the Minior to be caught. After a few minutes, because of the Minior's stubbornness, it is finally caught. "YAAAAAAHOOOO!" Ruby jumped up in celebration and when she came down, "I'm sooooo sleeeepppyyyyyy." as she says in a groggy tone. Yang started to laugh and carries her sister. "Come on now, time for bed."

Weiss is smirking as she rolls her eyes then thought, ' _Yep, still a child._ ' "Anyway," she turns to Blake, "congratulations on catching that space pokemon. You are really lucky. But you need more than luck for the contests and performances coming up soon." She then looks at Frogadier, "And congrats on evolving Froa- I mean Frogadier." Frogadier gives Weiss a nod. "Come on now, let's all go to bed."

* * *

After resting from the excitement of catching a space pokemon, Team RWBY head off towards Cambrian City over the hills. By the afternoon, they finally made it to the City of Fossils just a few miles away. This is where they will gain new experiences and the starting milestone for their journey.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13  
**

Team RWBY finally made their way towards Cambrian City and are awestruck...again. Some of the buildings have fossils embeded into the stone walls along with colored rocks. There are giant fossil statues of ancient pokemon along the streets and something called the 'Evolution Wall'. A four foot wall that is 20 feet wide and covered in all kinds of evolution stones where trainers take their pokemon to have them evolve. There is even a playground where it appears to be made of bones of ancient pokemon. "Okay," Blake went while wide-eye and stunned, "they don't call it the City of Fossils for nothing." Yang then says, "Yeah, I can _dig_ it. I'm all _bone_ for it! Plus I would love to _fossil_ my teeth." Everyone just ignored those awful puns and continue to find one of the gyms. "Oh come on! What am I?! _Fossil_ -liver!?" But first, they went towards the Pokemon Center to get their pokemon healed up.

* * *

They made their way towards the Pokemon Center and they are greeted by...Nurse Joy. "Hello," she greeted them with a bow, "and welcome to the Pokemon Center." "Nurse Joy!" Ruby ran up to her with a smile on her face. "What are you doing here? Did they transfer you?" "Transfer?" Nurse Joy looked confuse for a moment then realized what she means. "Oh, you must be referring to by cousin at...the southeast sector?" "Wait, seriously?" Weiss is surprised to hear that. Nurse Joy pointed at the large picture on one side of the room and it shows rows upon rows of Nurse Joys. (Some from the original series from Kanto to Sinnoh and some from Unova to today.)

After looking at the picture, Team RWBY is surprise to see many identical Nurse Joys in one setting. Yang then looks back at Nurse Joy, "Is there a cloning factory where you all come from?" Nurse Joy just chuckles at Yang's joke. "Oh no. Is just how we are. Anyway, do any of your pokemon need healing?" They give Nurse Joy their pokeballs and just backed away. Still feel weird about the whole identical Nurse Joy thing, but just went to the lobby. While there, Yang noticed a poster for an upcoming event in three days. It shows two shadowy figures on top of a mountain with the sun setting and says: 'Double Tryout! Join in a spectacular event where two trainers get to fight against the twin gym leaders of Cambrian City. Prove your strength, fitness, and endurance in order to win not only both gym badges, but four season passes to enter the fossil mines and admittance to the upcoming Prehistoric Park. Are you up for the challenge?'

Yang gave a smile and ran off to join the rest of the team. "Hey, guys!" Yang yells as she approaches, "There's an event where we can fight against both gym leaders at once!" "For real?" Weiss says as she starts to stand up. "Yeah! Not only we get gym badges, we get season passes to enter the mines AND some fossil pokemon park!" "Cooooool!" Ruby jumps up with excitement. Blake then asks, "When is this event?" Yang holds up three fingers, "Three days. In other words, Ruby and I need to do some serious training. As in tag-team training." "Well there is also the Pokemon Showcase coming up as well in four days." Weiss says as she pulls out a poster. "While you and Ruby train for that, Blake and I will also train on our performances." "Sounds good." Yang agrees. "But where are we gonna train?" Blake asks, wondering where could they go to train. Because the arena in the back of Pokemon Center's aren't big enough or have the necessary equipment necessary.

"How about the Battle Club?" says the male voice behind them. "Huh?" the four turnaround to see a boy that is slightly tall for his age. Has very dark brown hair and pale blue eyes, a white beanie, skin-tight red and black shirt with an odd zipper on the collar and black and dark grey shorts. He wears a green backpack and white and green slip on sneakers without socks. And wears a bracelet on his left wrist with a keystone. "Sorry, I've been overhearing your conversation. My name is Brendan Birch, from Hoenn." "Hi, Brendan!" Ruby greets the strange boy with a wave and a smile. "The Battle Club?" Weiss asks with her head tilted slightly. "Yeah. They have facilities for all kinds, even for Pokemon Performers in these parts." "Thanks, Brendan." Yang appreciates the advice. "By the way," Ruby starts to ask, "do you know a trainer name, May?" "Indeed I do, she and I are rivals. Guessing she's here. But I'll meet her later. Anyway, I have to get going." "Aren't you staying for the Double Tryout?" Yang asks. "Nah, I already got two gym badges. Plus I got places to go, people to see, and pokemon to catch." Brendan loaded the last content into his bag. "Later, hope to see you again." and ran off.

* * *

After some quick healing, everyone made their way towards the Battle Club. Which is obvious with the sign with a picture of a fighting arena that has pokeball colors. "This must be it." Blake says, stating the obvious. What stands before them is a four story building that is blue and glass. They enter inside and are greeted by a muscular man with crew-cut hair and mustache while wearing a dark blue sleeveless gi and a blue belt, gi collar, and wristbands. "Greetings trainers, and welcome to the Pokemon Battle Club. I'm Don George, manager of this fine establishment." "Are there clones of you like Nurse Joy?" Ruby asked, just out of curiosity. George starts to laugh, "Ha-ha-ha! If you're referring to my relatives, then yes in a way. Ha-ha-ha! Not only that, so does Officer Jenny." ' _There must be a clone factory somewhere._ ' the four thought in unison while looking a bit pale.

"Anyway, are you here to train for the Double Tryout?" "How did you know that?" Yang asks. "Because everyone comes here to train against the twins. Terry and Barry." "Who?" Ruby is now confuse. Blake was looking up the megadex, "Terry is the gym leader that specialize in ground-types and is the archaeologist that research fossils. Barry specializes in rock-types and he is the mining foreman. Plus he's the one with the fossil pokemon." "That is correct miss." "My name is Blake." Blake introduces herself and her teammates, "This is Ruby, Weiss, and Yang." "Do you have rooms for practicing Pokemon Showcases?" Weiss asks. "Indeed we do. Their in the basement level and enough room for practice."

Ruby and Yang went outside so their pokemon can practice fighting against rock-types by beating up a few boulders. During training, Ruby's Cubby evolved into Cubblfly. "What just happened?" Yang says as she is surprised to see Cubby evolving out of nowhere. "I'm not sure." Ruby is also surprise to see Cubby just suddenly evolve for no reason during training. Ruby pulled out her megadex to see her new pokemon. " _Cubblfly. The love bug pokemon and the evolve form of Cubbug._ _It scatters pollen and seeds in order to help flowers grow. It always smells like flower petals._ " Cubblfly then snuggles Ruby. Ruby then noticed a nice smell coming from her newly evolved pokemon. "You really do smell like flowers." Cubblfly learned fairy wind and bug bite while forgetting charm and tackle. "Plus you're a fairy-type! This is awesome!"

In the performer training area, Blake and Weiss try to do some routine with their pokemon. Weiss has her Oswald do a water gun along with both Billy and Tilly doing quick attack. They do quick attack spiraling along the water gun with Starling doing wing attack at the lead. They created a spiraling rocket pokemon...thing. Blake uses Minior's swift combined with Spewpa's stun spore to create glittering stars then uses bubble from both Jellicent and Frogadier to create a spectacular view of stars and bubbles. Then the two try to practice some dance moves and acrobatics alongside their pokemon.

Back on the surface, Ruby and Chika are on the treadmill to increase their speed. (Although Ruby's semblance is super speed so she doesn't really need to.) Yang holds a punching bag in place so Chimchar can try to learn some fighting type moves. Afterwards, Weiss and Blake use the pool area to help their water pokemon get into tip-top shape. So basically a training montage. On the day before the tryout, Ruby and Yang walked towards the battle area and heard some form of explosion. They look at each other then ran towards the door to see what is going on.

Through the door, they see a heated battle against two fire-types. They see a Charmeleon and it belongs to Tyrian, the rude and cold trainer. Another is a pokemon they never seen before. " _Pyroat. The smouldering pokemon and the evolve form of Kidling. Pyroat's flaming hide can be seen streaking across mountainsides at night. When it collides with other Pyroat, the light and noise can be mistaken for an explosion._ " (It is a pokemon from Pokemon Sage. Another fan-made pokemon game.) "Look it's Tyrian." Ruby says in surprise. "But who is he fighting against?" "That is Theo." Don George says with his arm cross and focus on the battle. "He was the runner-up at the Tandor League. But lost to his rival." (Theo is the rival from Pokemon Uranium.) "Pyroat, use Ember!" Theo's new Pyroat shoots embers at Tyrian's Charmeleon. Until, "Charmeleon! Use dragon rage!" Charmeleon has a blue orb in its stomach then fires a burst of energy in the form of a dragon right at Pyroat while going through Pyroat's ember. Pyroat has fainted.

Don George: "Pyroat is unable to battle! The winner is...Charmeleon! Tyrian is the victor!"

Yang whistled before speaking, "Guess someone has gotten good." "Not to mention, his Charmander evolved." " _Charmeleon. The flame pokemon and the evolve form of Charmander. Charmeleon mercilessly destroys its foes using its sharp claws. If it encounters a strong foe, it turns aggressive. In this excited state, the flame at the tip of its tail flares with a bluish white color._ " Theo looks like he is about to cry. "Are you seriously crying?" Tyrian asks in a monotone voice and stern look. "I'm not!" Theo yells at Tyrian. But it is obvious that tears are welling up. "*sigh* Pathetic. You're not cut out to be a trainer. At least to travel outside your home region. Just go home and cry like the little brat that you are." "Hey!" Yang stops Tyrian from insulting poor Theo. "That's enough! At least he is trying!" Tyrian looked at Yang with a blank stare. "Who are you?" "EXCUSE ME?!" Yang is starting to get even more angry as her eyes start to glow red. Ruby tries to restrain Yang but is proven difficult. "Look, I don't care who you are, but get out of my way. The only thing I care about is winning. Now if you don't mind, I have to find a suitable partner for the Double Tryout. I have no time for old hag rookies like you." and he walked away. "OLD HAG?!"

Theo then runs in front of Yang after drying his tears. "Hey, hey, hey! Calm down." After Yang calms down, Theo tells them that the Double Tryout is meant for two people working together so they can take Terry and Barry on at the tag battle at the end. With that, Ruby and Yang try a few attack combinations in order to prepare for the upcoming contest. Three days have now passed and the day has finally come as the four head towards the dome for Double Tryout.

Are Ruby and Yang ready to test their physical attributes for the competition? Just wait until the next chapter.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14  
**

Team RWBY arrived at the Cambrian Dome with Ruby and Yang signed up at registration. Blake and Weiss took their seats and wait for the Double Tryout to begin. After sitting down, they noticed all the obstacles across the dome. They see rolling logs, foam boulders on a ramp, and a rock climbing walls with a curtain at the top. "Everyone must be very fit in order to go through this." Blake says as she looks at the field. "For Ruby and Yang, it's a cakewalk with Ruby's speed and Yang's juggernaut strength." "I'm more afraid of the trainers and their pokemon when they have to face them." Blake says jokingly. "Oh, you." Weiss chuckles.

Then the lights turn off as spotlights shine on the arena with the announcer speaking, " _Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to the 3rd Annual Double Tryouts!_ " "Is that the same announcer from the Central Park tournament?" Weiss asks Blake. " _Today, trainers will test their strength, endurance, speed, and courage against this year's daring obstacles chosen by the two twin gym leaders of this wonderful city._ " The lights pointed at the curtain on top the rock climbing wall, " _Give it up for Terry & Barry!_" The crowd cheers as the curtain lifts up to reveal the two gym leaders. They both have dark complexion with one having black hair in a curved cone pointed in the left while the other has one pointed to the right. They both have blue eyes and charismatic facial features. Terry is dressed as a miner without the helmet in a brown shirt and dark brown vest and baggy brown pants with black boots. Barry is dressed as a scientist with a button lab coat, tan slacks, and white sneakers with yellow thunder bolts on the outer sides. Terry twirls a microphone in his hand.

Terry: " _Thank you! Thank you! It is great to be here!_ "

Barry: " _Indeed brother! We have quite the crowd!_ "

Terry: " _As you know, our tournament is based on the Pokeathlon and Pokemon Hustle._ "

Barry: " _Which we are great fans of. So, we created this event for all you athletes out there._ "

Terry: " _Plus, we were BOOOOOORRRRRREEEED with our daily routine._ "

The audience laughed.

Terry & Barry: " _With that said...Let the Tryout begin!_ "

The crowd cheered as trainers and one of their pokemon enter the arena. Yang is with Chimmy and Ruby is with Chika. Tyrian is there too with a male Jellicent as his partner. Theo is there too with his trusty Electruxo at his side and has a megastone around its neck. " _First,_ " Terry began to speak, " _the three legged race!_ " Ruby and Yang managed to run as fast as they can, but Ruby ended up dragging Yang after accidentally using her semblance. Chimmy and Chika try to keep up. " _Next,_ " Barry announces the next round, " _the Hustle course!_ " Ruby and Yang along with their pokemon managed to get through with flying colors even through they are tied together. " _Up next, the dodgeball course!_ "

Ruby and Yang try their best to make it through with cannons shooting balls at them while handcuffed. They managed, but Tyrian along with a female trainer got first place and they came in second. " _Our next course, the boulder moving contest._ " With Yang's strength, it was way too easy. However, Theo had is Electruxo use hydro pump and it is a tie between Ruby, Yang, Theo, and a male trainer.

Terry: " _And now._ "

Barry: " _For our final course._ "

Both: " _The wall climbing contest._ "

The crowd cheer as the remaining eight contestants get tied around the waists and about ready to climb. " _Didn't you learn how to wall climb from Grant in the Kalos Region, brother?_ " Barry asks Terry. " _Why yes brother._ " Terry answers, " _I learned enlightenment by rock climbing from him. If you keep your mind clear as a crystal without thinking of anything while climbing, you can reach the goal. And that is a pro-tip to our remaining competitors._ " Everyone stands close to the rock climbing wall, two for each side, as they get ready to climb. " _On your mark. Get set...GO!_ " Everyone ran up to the wall and started climbing. During half-way through, Ruby slip and Yang immediately grabbed her. "Hold on!" Yang shouted while holding on to Ruby's hand. "I'm _hanging_ in there!" Ruby says. Yang was about ready to laugh until she shakes it off. "Now is not the time for puns!" "You're one to talk! You say them all the time!" Chimmy  & Chika try to grab Ruby and swung her back onto the wall.

Theo and his partner are so close to the end. But unfortunately, he slipped along with his partner and fell to the bottom onto the safety mats. Then another pair of trainers fell down. Ruby & Yang along with Tyrian and his partner keep climbing higher and higher to reach towards the top. Neck and neck. Climb per climb as they make their way. As Tyrian is close to the top, his partner slipped and almost took Tyrian with him. Tyrian is starting to get angry and just continues to climb. As for Ruby and Yang, they made it to the top. "Congratulations!" both twins say in unison, "You guys are the winners of the Double Tryout! For your reward, a pokemon battle! ...After a short break."

* * *

During the break, Tyrian got angry and left without saying a word. Blake and Weiss congratulated Yang and Ruby as they drank plenty of water and let their pokemon rest for a bit before the match starts.

* * *

Now (after an hour), time for the match. The arena changes into a pokemon ring with one half being flat while the other has jagged rocks. Then the twins and the sisters stand on each side of the ring as they prepare for a pokemon battle. The announcer appears on the stage and rips his fancy suit for a referee outfit he had hidden underneath. " _Alright everyone! This is it! We have the twin gym leaders, Barry and Terry, against the challengers, Ruby and Yang. This will be a tag battle for the challenger and gym leaders to use two pokemon each. There is no time limit. Only the challengers are allowed to switch pokemon during battle._ " There was a loud drum roll before the referee raises the flags and drops, "BEGIN!"

Yang: "Go, Xiao!"

Ruby: "Let's go, Stringer!"

Terry: "Go, Geodude!"

Barry: "You too, Geodude!"

Xiao and Stringer took the field as two completely different Geodudes appeared on the field. All the members of Team RWBY pulled out their megadexes to see what they are. " _Geodude. The rock pokemon. The longer a Geodude lives, the more its edges are chipped and worn away, making it more rounded in appearance. However, this Pokémon's heart will remain hard, craggy, and rough always. When Geodude sleeps deeply, it buries itself halfway into the ground. It will not awaken even if hikers step on it unwittingly. In the morning, this Pokémon rolls downhill in search of food._ " " _Geodude. The rock pokemon. Alolan variant. Its body is a magnetic stone. Iron sand attaches firmly to the portions of its body that are particularly magnetic. If you accidentally step on a Geodude sleeping on the ground, you'll hear a crunching sound and feel a shock ripple through your entire body._ " "Another Alolan variant pokemon!" Ruby says in excitement. "Pay attention, little sis." Yang says as she puts her megadex away.

Terry: "Geodude, use magnitude!"

Yang: "Get up in the air, Xiao!"

Ruby: "Use string shot on Xiao, Stringer!"

Terry's Geodude unleashes an earthquake as Xiao and Stringer take into the air.

Barry: "Perfect. Geodude, use thunderbolt!"

Barry's Geodude charges up electricity and shoots at the string made by Stringer. Stringer falls down but not before Ruby shouted, "Use razor leaf!" Stringer unleashes a barrage of spinning sharp leaves and hits Terry's Geodude. Terry's counterattacks, "Use flamethrower!" and shoots flames right at the little bug pokemon. Xiao flies in and saves Stringer from the flames. "Whew!" Ruby went, "That was close. I didn't know a rock and ground-type can use fire-type moves." Terry laughs, "Well, gym leaders have to stay one step ahead of everyone else." "Indeed brother," Barry says to his twin, "no one gets to be gym leader for nothing. Now use rollout!" Barry's Geodude curls up into a ball and ricochets from boulder to boulder and hits Xiao as he drops Stringer onto the ground. "Gotcha'!" "Uh?!" "Now use arm thrust!"

Xiao smacks Barry's Geodude with all his might right into Terry's Geodude. "Stringer, use razor leaf!" Stringer then unleashes a barrage of razor leaf and took out both Geodudes. Both Geodudes have fainted. "Both Geodudes are unable to battle. The winners are Stringer and Xiao!" The crowd cheered for Ruby and Yang's victory. But in truth, what they faced was an easy challenge. "That was a pretty fast round. Faster than the last few trainers. Don't you agree brother?" Barry says to Terry. "Indeed, brother. But now for the big guns. Don't you agree?" The twins started to smirk as they drew out their pokeballs.

Terry: "Go, Baltoy!"

Barry: "Go, Tyrunt!"

Two new pokemon appeared on the field and Team RWBY pulled out their megadexes. " _Tyrunt. The royal heir pokemon. This Pokémon was restored from a fossil. If something happens that it doesn't like, it throws a tantrum and runs wild. Its immense jaws have enough destructive force that it can chew up an automobile. It lived 100 million years ago._ " " _Baltoy. The clay doll pokemon._ _Baltoy moves while spinning around on its one foot. Primitive wall paintings depicting this Pokémon living among people were discovered in some ancient ruins. As soon as it spots others of its kind, Baltoy congregates with them and then begins crying noisily in unison. This Pokémon sleeps while cleverly balancing itself on its one foot._ " "Interesting pokemon." Ruby says as she looks them up. Ruby and Yang put their megadexes away, but Blake looks at one specific detail. "Uh-oh." she says after reading Tyrunt's moves. "What is it, Blake?" "They need to recall their pokemon, before-" "BEGIN!"

Barry: "Tyrunt, use ice fang!"

Tyrunt charges at Stringer at blazing speeds and Stringer ends up frozen. "No! Stringer!" "Baltoy, use confusion!" Baltoy's eyes glow blue and lifted Xiao up into the air, and smack him down. Both Stringer and Xiao have fainted. "Stringer and Xiao are unable to battle. The winners are, Baltoy and Tyrunt!" Both Ruby and Yang were shocked on how easily that their pokemon were shot down in seconds. As the crowd cheers, Weiss and Blake were also shocked to see what happened. Will Ruby and Yang be able to defeat this new challenge? Stay tune.

* * *

 **AN: Hey Pokemon & RWBY fans! Hope you like this series so far. Leave a review and follow/favorite this story. Although I'm feeling a bit under the weather lately so the next chapter may take a while. Gotta Catcha' Later!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15  
**

Where we last left off, Yang and Ruby won their first match against the twin gym leaders. But their victory was short lived when Terry and Barry unleashed their most devastating pokemon, Baltoy and Tyrunt. Now they use their partners against these new threats.

Ruby: *tosses pokeball* "Go, Chika!"

Yang: *tosses pokeball* 'Go, Chimmy!"

Chika and Chimmy appeared on the field as their last and final pokemon. The referee raises the flags, "Begin!"

Ruby: "Chika, use razor leaf!"

Yang: "Chimmy, use ember!"

Chika unleashes a barrage of razor sharp leaves followed by Chimmy's ember attack.

Barry: "Baltoy, use rapid spin!"

Baltoy got into the path of the attacks and deflected them. Then it started charging right at the two pokemon.

Ruby: "Use poison powder!"

Chika sprinkles most of the area with poison powder but Baltoy's rapid spin blows it away and hits both Chika and Chimmy. As Chika and Chimmy get thrown up into the air, Terry then says, "Now is my turn. Tyrunt, use dragon tail!" Tyrunt's tail start glowing green as scales start to appear and jumps high to take on Chimmy. "Chimmy," Yang yells, "toss that dino!" Chimmy manages to dodge and grabs Tyrunt's tail then toss him into the ground. "Chika, use poison powder!"

Chika uses poison powder but was intercepted by Baltoy's rapid spin. "Tyrunt, use stone edge!" Tyrunt stomps on the ground as glowing blue stone pillars start popping up from the ground and hits both Chimmy and Chika. "Baltoy, use psybeam!" Baltoy launches a beam of energy with multicolored particles from its eyes and blasted Chika and Chimmy in mid-air. They both came crashing down and are badly beaten. Chika and Chimmy are brushed and hurt as they struggle to get up. Everything seems to come to an end. Until...

Ruby: "Hang in there, Chika!"

Chika stopped and turn her head towards Ruby. "You can do this! I know you can! Because your my partner, my best friend! The reason why I chose you is because your the greatest pokemon I ever met! AND I BELIEVE YOU CAN WIN!"

Chika's eyes widen and is awe inspired by Ruby's confidence in her. The strong bond between her and Ruby. "Me too, Chimmy!" Yang shouted, "I believe in you as both my partner and my friend! AND I KNOW YOU CAN WIN!" Chimmy is now inspired by Yang's words as tears fall from his eyes. Both pokemon turned at their opponents with determine expressions ad their eyes glow red. They let loose a mighty roar as their bodies start glowing blue. "No way." Ruby says as she stares at Chika evolving into a new pokemon. "Looks like it's time." Yang says with a smile. At the end of the evolutionary process, Chika has evolved into Baylead and Chimmy evolved into Monferno.

Team RWBY pulled out their megadexes to see the new pokemon. " _Bayleef. The leaf pokemon and the evolve form of Chikorita. Bayleef's neck is ringed by curled-up leaves. Inside each tubular leaf is a small shoot of a tree. The fragrance of this shoot makes people peppy._ " " _Monferno. The playful pokemon and the evolve form of Chimchar. It skillfully controls the intensity of the fire on its tail to keep its foes at an ideal distance. It uses ceilings and walls to launch aerial attacks. Its fiery tail is but one weapon._ " Not only they evolved, they also learn some new rooms. After they put their megadexes away, Terry then said, "Evolving doesn't matter, you girls are still going down. Isn't that right, brother?" "Indeed." Barry says in agreement, "Now use rapid spin!"

"Let's try out this new move!" Ruby says with a smirk, "Use vine whip!" Chika uses vine whip and gets tangle in Baltoy's rapid spin and it got stuck. Unable to move. When Terry sees Baltoy's predicament, he commanded, "Tyrunt, use ice fang on those vines!" Tyrunt charges in with ice fang, but Yang intervenes. "I don't think so. Chimmy, use mach punch!" Chimmy's fist glowed blue as as he charges in and uppercuts Tyrunt. "Chika, use razor leaf!" Chika uses razor leaf on the tied up pokemon. At the end of the battle, both Tyrunt and Baltoy have fainted. "Baltoy and Tyrunt are unable to battle! The winners are the challengers, Ruby and Yang! The winners of the Double Tryout!"

The crowd cheers to celebrate Ruby and Yang's victory. Weiss cheered as she jumped up, "Way to go!" Blake smirked and rolled her eyes at Weiss' un-Weiss moment. Terry and Barry approach Ruby and Yang at the center of the battlefield with their rewards. "Congrats, Ruby and Yang." Terry says while giving them their gym badges, "You girls caught us off guard at the last moment. For that, you earned the Fossil Badges and the Gravel Badges." Ruby and Yang took the badges that were in the shape of a fossilized ammonite shell and three different colored rocks (brown, tan, and gray) in a form of a triangle. "Not only that," Barry then gives them their other prize, "four season passes for both our mines and our upcoming Prehistoric Park. Which will be open to the public in three days!"

Ruby and Yang took the prizes and raised them as a symbol of their victory.

* * *

After that, they head for the Pokemon Center for a little R&R after a major battle. Bayleef rests near Ruby with Stringer on her head and sleeping. Ruby pets Bayleef's back while Bayleef is sleeping. Xiao and Chimmy rests close to Yang, who pets them both on their heads. "So," Weiss begins to speak, "are you two going to rename them? I mean they have different forms and all that." "Nope." Yang quickly answers. "I'm good." Ruby says, "No matter what form my pokemon is, Chika is still Chika." Stringer took a yawn then rests his head back on Bayleef's leaf. Ruby lean towards Chika's neck before Blake warns, "Hold on Ruby!" Ruby quickly backs away. "Remember what the megadex says? The fragrance from a Bayleef's neck makes people peppy."

"What's wrong with that?" Weiss asks cross-armed. "Try to think a Ruby version of Nora." Weiss winced at that and has the most disturbing thought about a hyper, pepped up Ruby. "I...I'm going to do some shopping." Weiss then turns to exit, but before that. " _Yang_ on, Weiss." Weiss did a disappointed sigh at Yang's pun before turning to Yang. Yang tossed something at her and Weiss caught it. It was the season pass to the fossil mines. "After your pokemon performance, let's go and find our own fossil pokemon. What do you say?" Weiss smiles, "Very well. I hope I can get something cute. Or powerful." Then she exits out. Yang then gave Blake her season pass. "Thanks, Yang." Then she exits too.

"Do you think they have a chance?" Ruby asks, unsure of Weiss and Blake's chances of doing well at the Pokemon Showcase. "They should." Yang says with confidence "They've been working hard at it. If not, then we can do some digging to cheer them up." "Along with a VIP trip to the park."

* * *

The next day, Team RWBY are back at the dome for Weiss and Blake's Pokemon Showcase performance. "Break a leg!" Ruby says as Weiss and Blake went to get ready. "Good luck you two!" "Hmph." Weiss went before turning her head to face Ruby and Yang, "We have practiced for the past several days now. So we don't need luck." And they continue to walk down the hall to prepare with the other participates. Will they succeed? Stay tune for another chapter of Huntresses in a New World of Adventure! Man, I'm starting to sound more and more like that narrator from the show. When will episode 3 of Sun and Moon be out? I'm dying here!


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Yeah, guys! Sorry for not posting a new chapter last week, I had another story to do. Luckily, I can only do one or two chapters a month for that story. So enjoy this chapter and the story. Don't forget to fav./follow and leave a review of your own personal opinion on the story. Enjoy!**

 **Don't forget to subscribe or join the RWBY Fans Crossover Community for those who love RWBY Crossovers. If you have a story to share, let us know!**

* * *

 **Chapter 16  
**

Today's the day that Blake and Weiss get to enter the Pokemon Showcase to show their hardwork and practice will finally payoff. Ruby and Yang take their seats in the audience and wait in anticipation for the show to start. Ruby took a deep breath, "I hope they're going to be alright." She says with a worried face. "Don't worry about it." Yang says in a more optimistic tone after nudging her sister, "They've been practicing really hard for the past four days. They can handle anything." Ruby then starts to smile, "You're right. They can do it."

* * *

In the prep-room, Weiss and Blake entered and see their competition. They see one girl with long red hair, almost as red as Pyrrha's, but has blue eyes and a seashell necklace and bracelet. Right next to her handing the redhead a hairbrush has black hair, a brown complexion, and brown eyes while wearing an Arabian theme earrings. Then they see a very pretty girl with violet hair with white bangs, violet eyes, and has a purple and white bag with golden colored belts that she is desperately searching in. (In case you are wondering, these will be the main competition for Weiss and Blake. The first two are based-off of Disney Princesses which are Ariel and Jasmine and the third one is Keira from Pokemon Solar Light and Lunar Dark. All others,...I don't care.)

Blake took a big gulp out of nervousness and starts breathing heavily. Weiss took notice and place her hand on Blake's shoulder. "Nervous?" she asks. Blake just nods her head. Weiss smiles, "Don't worry. I used to get nervous all the time before going on stage." "Really?" Blake starts to fell a bit more confident. "Of course! I used to sing back in Atlas, remember?" "Oh yeah. Almost forgot about that. Are you planning on signing?" "No not really." Before they get ready, they have to wear what looks like graduation outfits with red robes and square hats with tassels.

* * *

After a while, all the lights went dark with only a spotlight showing a man with a blue and black suit with glowing blue trimmings, a top hat, and blonde hair. " _Bonjour, pokemon lovers!_ " The man says into the microphone while speaking in a French accent. Then the stage is shown with rocks, fossils, and crystals being shown in an artistic way with a large screen. " _And welcome to the Cambrian City Rookie-class Pokemon Showcase! I am your dream world guide, Monsieur Pierre from the Kalos Region. I invite all of you at home, as well as the audience, to be part of a beauty unsurpassed anywhere else. Our performers will fill you all with magnificence, awe, and_ delight." Then a pokemon started to fly by, holding what appears to be a golden key with a blue hour glass and a blue ribbon with white pokadots on the edges to form a wavy pattern and a tiara at the top. "What is that?" says Ruby pulling out her megadex.

" _Klefki. The key ring pokemon. These key collectors threaten any attackers by fiercely jingling their keys at them. It never lets go of a key that it likes, so people give it the keys to vaults and safes as a way to prevent crime. This even-tempered Pokémon has a habit of collecting keys. It will sneak into people's homes to steal their keys._ " As Ruby puts the megadex away, Yang blinked twice then says, "Practically anything can be a pokemon. What's next, a car pokemon? But I think a motorcycle pokemon would be-" "Shhhh!" Ruby went, "Let's just watch." The Klefki gave the special key to Pierre. " _Mercy, Klefki._ " Then holds a key up the key, " _And the winner of the rookie-class, will receive the Princess_ _Key._ " Then holograms of three keys appeared. " _When the pokemon performer wins all three keys, they can enter the Master-class Competition where they compete to become the New Found Queen!_ " The holograms transforms into a giant tiara then disappears.

" _For today's magnifique Theme Performance is..._ " Three holograms appear on stage with one in a form of a question mark, another being a rolled up diploma, and another being a graduation hat. " _Pokemon Quiz!_ " "Uh-oh." Yang went with the look of dread, "This can't be good." "I hope they study up with their megadexes." " _Not only the Queen has to be beautiful, but also has to be knowledgeable in all things pokemon. So give it up for our first round competitors! Weiss, Gretel, and Jasmine!_ " Three spotlights light up the stage as the three performers are elevated with podiums with red buttons. "Hey," Ruby says with excitement, "Weiss is up first!" Weiss has her Squirtle, Gretel has a Stotox (A pokemon from Solar Light and Lunar Dark), and Jasmine has a Bulbasaur. Ruby pulled out the megadex again.

" _Bulbasaur. The seed pokemon. Bulbasaur can be seen napping in bright sunlight. There is a seed on its back. By soaking up the sun's rays, the seed grows progressively larger._ " " _Stotox. The toxic stone pokemon._ _Stotox's spikes are coated in poison, just a touch of these spikes can paralyze for hours._ "

Yang: *leaning over to see Ruby's megadex* "We are learning a lot today. Guess knowledge is the _key_ to victory."

Ruby: "..." *just ignores her*

Yang: "Dang it!"

Then the lights light up to show a stone wall with boulders to the left of the performers dressed as if they are graduating. " _We will ask the performers a series of pokemon questions. But for them to answer, their pokemon has to dig their way through this stone wall and collect a certain artifact and run back at the starting line._ " The three pokemon line up at the starting line and ready themselves. " _For the first question: Eevee has many evolve forms, but which one is an electric-type?_ " " _Trois. Deux. Un. GO!_ " The three pokemon then race their way towards the stone wall and started pounding, tackling, and smashing the rocks to find something that isn't rock. Squirtle found what appears to be a miniature helix fossils and runs back. But Stotox manages to get a dome fossil and rolls right into the finish line with Squirtle in second place. " _For our first competitor to answer: Gretel!_ " " _The answer is Flareon!_ " Buzz-Buzz! Stotox becomes white and is shocked to hear his trainer getting the answer wrong. " _Ooo. I am sorry. Flareon is a fire-type. Which means Weiss can steal the answer._ " " _The answer is Jolteon._ " Ding-Ding-Ding! " _Correct!_ " "Guess she has been studying." Yang says in her shock and amazement as a holographic exclamation point appears over Weiss's head.

The next round goes on with the question: " _Which move does not cause paralyzation? Stun spore, thunder, dragon breath, or sleeping powder?_ " The pokemon went to the wall and Squirtle came first while holding a root fossil. " _It is sleeping powder. Because sleeping powder puts pokemon to sleep. Paralysis only counts if the pokemon is awake and partially immobilize._ " Ding-Ding-Ding! " _Correct! Tre magnifique!_ " Weiss gets another point. Then the next question: " _There are two types of Exeggutor, regular and Alolan. But what are the two different types for each of them?_ " The race starts again with Squirtle winning another while holding a skull fossil. " _The regular Exeggutor is a psychic-type while the Alolan Exeggutor is a dragon-type._ " Ding-Ding-Ding! " _Correct! Weiss has one the theme performance! How passionnant is that?!_ " The crowd cheers for Weiss's victory. "SHE DID IIIIIIIIIITTTTTT!" Ruby jumped up in the air. "Easy there little sis." Yang says while pulling her back down with her cape. "Blake is coming up next."

"Wait, I just had a thought." Ruby says in realization. "Who are we gonna root for?" Yang also came to realize that they would have to decide which one should they vote for. "Well..." Yang tries to come up with an answer, "How about you vote for Weiss and I vote for Blake?" "But how do we vote?" "Good question." Next up is Blake and her Frogadier, Keira and her Flarehare, and Miranda and her Zangoose. So yes, Ruby uses the megadex again. " _Flarehare. The rabbit pokemon. Flarehare is a powerful but caring Pokémon. It shares a bond with its trainer that is possibly even stronger than the fire within itself. It can jump very high, making it an agile Pokémon._ " " _Zangoose. The cat ferret pokemon. Memories of battling its archrival Seviper are etched into every cell of Zangoose's body. This Pokémon adroitly dodges attacks with incredible agility. Zangoose usually stays on all fours, but when angered, it gets up on its hind legs and extends its claws._ "

" _Now for the first question: Hypno is a psychic-type pokemon, but it can also use another move type without an aide of a TM or HM. Can you tell us what move that is?_ " " _Trois. Deux. Un. GO!_ " The race starts as Frogadier jumps over to the wall along with Flarehare and Zangoose. The three furiously dig to find a fossil to bring back with such tension. Frogadier found and amber fossil with Zangoose finding a claw fossil. They both race as fast as they can, but Froagadier won by a tongue. " _The answer is poison gas. A poison-type move._ " Ding-Ding-Ding! " _Correct!_ " The crowd cheer with Yang going, "Way to go, Blake!" Then the next question: " _Out of all the fossils in the world, which one can be revive as an Archen?_ " The three pokemon raced again to recover another fossil, but Frogadier lost to Flarehare and came in second. Keira then answers, " _The answer is a plume fossil._ " Ding-Ding-Ding! " _Correct!_ " The next round: " _There are many different ghost-type pokemon around the world_ " The screen shows a Haunter, a Yamask, a Chandelure, a Golett, and a Rotom. " _But can you guess which one is a poison-type?_ " The race starts but ends in a flash when Frogadier comes back with a cover fossil in thirty-seconds flat. " _The answer is Haunter._ " Ding-Ding-Ding! " _Correct!_ " "Yes!" Yang jumps up in excitement, "Just one more then Blake moves on to the Free-Style Performance!"

The next round: " _Flamethrower, tackle, and dragon breath. They all have a 100% accuracy, but which one has the power of 90?_ " After hearing that question, Yang went, "Wait, what?" "I have no idea what that means." The race starts as the three desperately smash through every rock and boulder to find a fossil. " _Oh cher. Looks like things are getting ugly._ " Zangoose found a sail fossil and races back towards the finish line. However, Frogadier jumps into the air and lands on the finish line first. " _The answer is flamethrower._ " Ding-Ding-Ding! " _Correct! And Blake can now proceed to the Free-Style Performance!_ " The crowd cheer for Blake's victory as Yang and Ruby jumped up and hug each other while cheering. Next up was Ariel and she won.

With Blake, Weiss, and Ariel are now competing in the Free-Style Performance. Which one will give an elegant performance to earn a princess key and be one step closer to enter the master-class? Will it be Weiss? Blake? Ariel? Only one way to find out. Stay tuned!


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17  
**

As we were last time; Weiss, Blake, and Ariel have made it to the Free-Style Performance of the Pokemon Showcase. As the three prepare, the Showcase takes a brief intermission which means Ruby and Yang can visit them. Both sisters make their way towards the prep-room to congratulate their win. As they both enter the room, they see Weiss dressed in a pretty white dress that is glittery and sparkling with snowflakes on the knee-length skirt and the center of her corset. She even has a wavy pattern on the sleeves of her outfit that goes all the way to the wrists where the frilly blue laces are located along with wearing white high-heeled boots. Blake is wearing a black yukata with grey shadowy trimmings which she purchased from the store back at Central City. Yet however, her ears are showing.

Before the four say anything, Ruby and Yang looked at awe at the outfits both Weiss and Blake are wearing. "Wow." Ruby says with an astonish expression, "Those are really beautiful outfits." "Totally." Yang says in total awe. "You really think so?" Weiss asks as she turns to show the back of the outfit. Then Ariel approaches them, "These are your friends?" "Yes." Blake answers but then glances at Ariel's outfit. "You're going out there to wear that?" she says in a freaked out tone. The other three members of Team RWBY looked and are shocked by Ariel's outfit. "You serious?" Weiss asked. "What's wrong with my outfit?" Before the four answer, a woman came in and says, "Ariel. You're up in two minutes." "Time already? Better get going." "We...should get going too." Yang says before exiting. "Best of luck!" Ruby says in a cheery optimistic tone. Yang then noticed something on the way back, "That was a short intermission, don't you think?" "We had to go to the bathroom." "Oh yeah. Plus you have got to give Ariel credit for wearing something like that in public."

* * *

" _Bonjour, and welcome back. Now is the time for the Pokemon Free-Style Performance!_ " The crowd cheers as the free-style performance is about to begin. " _And now, please give our first round opening to..Ariel!_ " The spotlights shined on Ariel who is wearing a blue mermaid outfit with a pink seashell bikini top. "Like I said, you gotta give her credit for wearing that." Ariel then pulls out three pokeballs and tosses them high in the air and pops out Popplio, Meditite, and Ugling. So yes, Ruby pulled out the megadex again. (Ugling is from the fan-game Solar Light and Lunar Dark)

" _Popplio. The sea lion pokemon. This Pokémon snorts body fluids from its nose, blowing balloons to smash into its foes. It's famous for being a hard worker. This Pokémon can control water bubbles. It practices diligently so it can learn to make big bubbles._ " " _Meditite. The meditate pokemon. Meditite undertakes rigorous mental training deep in the mountains. However, whenever it meditates, this Pokémon always loses its concentration and focus. As a result, its training never ends. Meditite heightens its inner energy through meditation. It survives on just one berry a day. Minimal eating is another aspect of this Pokémon's training._ " " _Ugling. The ugly duck pokemon. Because of its undeveloped wings, it is unable to fly. It's very skilled at swimming though, as it can dive for over 10 minutes to hunt._ "

"Man they are cute!" Ruby says as she puts the medagex away. "Alright, Popplio, use water gun! Meditite, use psychic! Ugling, use sing!" Popplio release a full blast water gun and Ugling sings with colorful musical notes appearing overhead while Meditite uses its psychic move to create floating blobs of water with musical notes flying around them. "Ready guys?" Ariel looked at her Popplio and Ugling and they both gave her a nod. "Then let's go!" She jumped up into one of the giant water bubbles and swims in it along with her two pokemon. Meditite's body is glowing as he floats up into the air while maintaining his focus on everything that is going on. Ariel then jumps up, out of the bubble, then shouts, "Aqua jet!" Popplio and Ugling use aqua get to move from bubble to bubble while knocking the musical notes out.

* * *

Back in the prep-room, Weiss and Blake watch the television and see Ariel's performance as they are captivated. "She's good." Blake stated. "Indeed. And by the way." Weiss looks at Blake, "Are you sure about having your ears out?" "Everyone will think its part of my outfit." "Weiss. You're up next."

* * *

Back on stage, Ariel then finishes up by jumping out of one of the bubbles and shouts, "Big finish!" Meditite splashes everything together with all his might as Popplio and Ugling use aqua jet to create a flashy watery explosion that sprinkles the audience. The four took a bow as the audience cheered. " _Tre magnifique! Beau! What an interesting way to show off water pokemon!_ " "Talk about tough competition." Yang states, "That Ariel girl is pretty good." "I hope all that effort is worth it."

" _And now, please welcome our next performer. The princess of snow and lover of cute things, Weiss!_ "

Yang: "Here we go."

Ruby: "Hang in there!"

The spotlights shine on Weiss who shows off her gorgeous outfit and she is with the Oswald, Billy, Tilly, and Reginald. "Now then, let's begin! Billy and Tilly, use helping hand!" Billy and Tilly use helping hand and they start to sparkle. "Reginald, wing attack!" Reginald flies into the air with his wings glowing. "Oswald, water gun! Billy and Tilly, quick attack!" Oswald uses the water gun to jump in the air while Billy and Tilly use quick attack and combine with Reginald's quick attack. The three combine to form some sort of glowing spiraling comet with Weiss dancing with Oswald jumping to avoid the incoming combine attack.

"So far so good." Ruby says while watching. "Yeah, but not exactly that flashy." "Now use withdraw!" Oswald then retreats into his shell as Weiss catches it. But before she knew it, before anyone knew it, Oswald started to evolve. "What?!" Weiss says in surprise after she tossed him up in the air. After a few seconds in the air, Oswald evolved into Wartortle. "That was random." Ruby pointed out. "No kidding." Both Eevee and Reginald land on Weiss as the newly evolved Wartortle use aqua tail. Because of that, he forgotten withdraw. Oswald uses his new move to hover over Weiss and encircling them in a ring of water. Weiss just smile and pose along with the other pokemon as the crowd cheers. "That was...something." Yang stated. "Yet it did draw the crowd in with an unexpected twist." After Weiss's performance, Blake is up next.

" _Next, give it up for our final performer. She is beautiful, she is mysterious, please welcome: Blake!_ "

Yang: "You go get'em, Blake!"

Ruby: "Let's see what she can do."

Blake is wearing her yukata with her ears poking out behind her a large black fan hiding her face as the spotlights shine on her. Yet no one can see her pokemon. She raises her hand and signals, "Bubble!" Jellicent and Frogadier jumped out of the shadows and blew bubbles all over the stage as Blake performs an elegant oriental dance with her fan. "Now use stun spore!" Spewpa appeared from the ceiling by hanging on with a string and started covering the bubbles with stun spore. The audience are drawn closer to the mysterious performance and want to know what's going to happen next. Ruby and Yang sat in silence without making any comments about Blake's performance. "Now use swift!" Blake says as she continues to dance. Minior appeared right behind Blake and shoots stars at all the bubbles. The swift stars are now blue with golden hues and pretty sparkles.

"String shot!" Spewpa jumps off the string and landed on Blake's head and started rounding up all the stars in one place. Blake then use complicated hand performances while shouting. "Water pulse! Night shade!" Frogadier fires a energized ball of water while Jellicent focuses a pink, hypnotic pattern-like aura to where the stars and water pulse is and what happened was a beautiful display of pink, gold, yellow, and blue fireworks. The crowd is in total awe as Blake finishes her dance and her pokemon dance along with her. At the end, she and her pokemon take a bow as the spotlights quickly turn off for one second then turn on. Blake and her pokemon has mysteriously vanished but leaving a black rose in their place. The crowd clapped and are still awestruck by Blake's performance. Ruby and Yang just remained silent and cheered along side the crowd.

And now, the judging.

" _Ladies and gentlemen, please pull out your glow casters and cast your vote on who will be the winner of Cambrian City's Pokemon Showcase and receive a Princess Key._ " Ruby and Yang pulled out some wand devices from their chairs. "So that's what they're for?" Yang asks while examining the glow caster. "I think so." Ruby says while looking at the buttons, "Which one is Weiss's?" "I think Weiss is the white one...obviously. I think Blake is the purple one." Ruby then looks at the three performers on stage and sees the heart-shaped keys on their outfits and see Weiss having a white one, Blake with a dark purple one, and Ariel with a red one. "Oh I get it!" Ruby then realizes, "The colors of those heart things. That's their colors and that's how we vote." Yang squints her eyes to get a better look. "Oh, okay. Now I get it." _  
_

" _Alright, cast your votes. Un. Deux. Trois!_ " Everyone casts their votes as three different colored luminous balls fly their way towards the keys. The heart shape holograms over their heads start to fill up with their respected colors. Ruby voted for Weiss while Yang voted for Blake...obviously. As the last of the lights are cast in, " _And the winner of the Cambrian City Pokemon Showcase is..._ "

Drum-Roll! Just for drama, and scroll down slowly for added effect.

...

...

...

...

...

...

.. _._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

...

...

...

...

" _Princesse Weiss!_ "

Looking at the hologram hearts, it was a very, very close call. Weiss has only just won by one vote with Ariel and Blake coming in as a tie. Weiss started to crack a smile and shed tears of joy for winning. Monsieur Pierre approaches Weiss with Klefki holding her prize. " _Congratulations, Weiss. You have one your first Princess Key and are one step closer to enter the Master-class._ " Klefki gives Weiss the Princess Key into her hands, then she grasps it tightly. "Thank you, very much." Then she raises the key high above her to show-off and the crowd cheers for her victory.

"Oh well." Ariel says in a relaxed and accepting tone, "At least I had fun." Then she looks at Blake, "Did you have fun, Blake?" Blake turn to her, "Indeed. And it is the first time I've done this." Blake smiles at her then looks at Ariel's outfit. "By the way, *looks up and down at the outfit* I can't believe you actually wear such a thing in front of the audience." Ariel chuckles, "Same with you and your ears. By the way, *looks closer at Blake's ears* where did you get those? They look realistic." Blake just turns away.

* * *

As the sun sets, Ruby and Yang wait outside for Weiss and Blake to come out. They did and back in their regular outfits. "Way to go, Weiss!" Ruby jumped for joy. Yang places her hand on Blake's shoulder, "Don't worry, Blake. There is always next time." "Don't worry about it." Blake smiles and rolls her head, "I had a lot of fun." "Same here, so come on. Let's head back towards the Pokemon Center."

Yang: "To be honest, I expected the two of you to lose and we have a way to cheer you up."

Weiss: "Oh please, we Schnee's never lose."

Ruby: "Says the one who loses at board games."

Weiss: "Hey!"

Blake: "What really matters is that we have fun. That's all I care about."

Yang: "Well let's go back and prepare for tomorrow."

Weiss & Blake: "Fossil hunting?"

Yang: "Heck yeah! And the VIP trip to the theme park!"

With Weiss being victorious at the Pokemon Showcase, they're going to prepare for tomorrow's events. Stay tune next time for an archaeology hunt at the Rushgold Dig Site! Who knows what type of fossil pokemon they will revive.


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: Hey guys! I know it's early but you guys are super supportive so I'm uploading it up just for you. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 18  
**

The next morning, after the Pokemon Showcase, Team RWBY make their way towards the Rushgold Dig Site. The source of the cities mining, fossils, and the future site of Prehistoric Park. "How far is it, again?" Ruby asks while being bored. "Just about a mile of this hill." Blake responds while looking at the map on her megadex. "Can't wait to get myself a fossil pokemon!" Yang says while being excited. "I wonder how they revive fossil pokemon. I'm pretty interested in that." Weiss says while being puzzled. As they made it to the top of the hill, they finally see the site.

"There it is!" Yang shouted for joy. They see a half constructed park with revived ancient pokemon grazing in their habitats as constructions workers are working. Then they see a large building close to a dozen or more large caves where they see miners coming in and out. "We're here!" Ruby shouted, "Last one there is a rotten pokemon egg!" Ruby uses her semblance to run towards the site. "Wait, Ruby!" Weiss shouted while reaching out, "We have to decide which one we should go first!" Ruby then runs back at lightning speeds to her team. "Sorry," Ruby apologizes, "got overly excited." Yang then asks, "So which one should we go first? The park or the mines?" "I would like to know what type of fossil pokemon are there before we start digging." Weiss stated. "Where's the fun in that?" Ruby asks, "I want it to be a surprise. You know, like a birthday present." Blake chuckles, "Yeah well, I would like to know what kinds of fossil pokemon are there before we start digging." "Same with me." Yang shrugs, "Any votes for the park, raise your hand."

Yang, Blake, and Weiss voted yes. "The mines?" Ruby just gives off a frustrated groan, "Alright, alright. I know when I'm outvoted. Let's head to the park." "Cheer up, Ruby." Yang nudges her sister, "It could be fun."

* * *

The team walked their way towards the park and are greeted by a familiar face who is waving at them. "Hey there!" It is Barry that greets them. "Hey, Barry!" Ruby greets back. Yang then says, "Hey there, dude. How have you been...since your big defeat?" Barry just laughs it off, "Just fine. It was a lot of fun battling you and Ruby." "Oh, right!" Ruby then introduces Barry to the other two members of Team RWBY. "This is Weiss and Blake. They're our friends." "I know." he says, "I saw them at the Pokemon Showcase. Congrats on winning your first princess key, Weiss." Weiss takes a courteous bow, "Why thank you." "Beautiful, smart, and well-mannered. Just the right combinations for a future New Found Queen." "Can we go inside?" Blake asks.

"Of course," Barry turns around, "follow me."

* * *

After going through the gate, they see something akin to a zoo. They have habitats of different types of fossil pokemon that have been resurrected and roaming around and enjoying themselves. They see the information displays along with the fossils they were resurrected from. "Wooooooowwwww." Ruby and Yang said as they are impressed by all the look and style of the exhibits. "I have to agree." Weiss says, who is also impressed. "I really like the rhinestone architecture." Blake says as she looks at the pretty rocks that are used as decorations.

"Thanks," Barry says as he starts to walk with Team RWBY following behind him, "we try our very best to make this place attractive towards tourist but also make the place livable for all the pokemon." Weiss then says while looking at the resurrected pokemon, "I can see that." Barry then turns around and looked at the group, "Would you like to see them in person?"

Not long after that, Team RWBY are taken to some sort of petting zoo area where they meet all kinds of fossil pokemon. They are allowed to pet and feed Omanytes, Kabutos, Lileeps, Anoriths, Slothohms, Jungores, Calphites, and many other resurrected pokmeon. However, Blake notices a dome-like structure close by and asks Barry, "What is that?" "That?" he pointed. Blake nodded at the dome he is pointed at and Barry smiles. "How about I show you."

* * *

Team RWBY and Barry enter the dome structure and the four notices a row of snow suits and wonder why they are there. "Come on," Barry says while getting a snow suit on, "gear up." After putting on the snow suits, they enter the next room and are greeted by a cold rush of air...and a world made of snow. "Whoa!" Ruby says as she runs in and spins, "Look at all this snow!" Weiss then enters, "Why the snow? What's supposed to be in here?" Yang just runs and slides on the snow while yelling, "YAAAAAAHOOOOO!" Then crashes into a hill of snow. Yang then pops her head out of the snow and laughs, "That was fun!"

However, she heard some footsteps behind her and is greeted by a touch of something freezing. "Yaa!" she jumps up and sees something...adorable. What greeted her was an Amaura. "What is that?" Blake says while approaching and Yang pulled up her megadex. " _Amaura. The tundra pokemon. This ancient Pokémon was restored from part of its body that had been frozen in ice for over 100 million years. This calm Pokémon lived in a cold land where there were no violent predators like Tyrantrum._ " The Amaura approaches Yang's face and snuggles her. Yang laughs, "Hey! That's cold! Stop it!" "Aaaaawwwwww!" Weiss and Ruby says while admiring how adorable the Amaura. "How cute!" Ruby says while hugging the Amaura. "Come here!" Weiss says also hugging the Amaura. And the Amaura snuggles them as well.

"You like him?" Barry asks as he approaches, "Amaura's are the friendliness pokemon with very few enemies. Everyone loves them." Then they heard giant footsteps along with a mighty roar. The four looked at it with Blake going, "WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?!" "Calm down, Blake." Ruby says to Blake, "Calm down." Yang uses her megadex. " _Aurorus. The tundra pokemon and the evolve form of Amaura. The diamond-shaped crystals on its body expel air as cold as -240 degrees Fahrenheit, surrounding its enemies and encasing them in ice. Using its diamond-shaped crystals, it can instantly create a wall of ice to block an opponent's attack._ " "Oh, you get to see the mama." The Aurorus sniffs the four with a hostile look. After sniffing, she showed a relaxed expression and greets Team RWBY.

Then another pokemon appeared called, a Snopach. Once again, Yang uses the megadex, " _Snopach. The tiny tusk pokemon._ _A Pokémon that roamed the tundra thousands of years ago. They used their small tusks to dig up berries and roots under the ice._ " "Hey there, cutie." Yang says while putting away her megadex. She approaches the Snopach and pets the little pokemon. Barry then begins to speak to them, "This habitat is where we keep the ice-type fossil pokemon. Here, they can live and survive where anyone can see them." Before the team says anything, there was a loud boom right outside the Ice Habitat Dome. "What in the blazes was that?!" Barry shouted. Ruby then says, "Let's go find out!"

* * *

They quickly go outside the habitat dome and see a large drilling machine right by the petting zoo. The machine is black, vehicle-like, and has a big red 'R' on the sides. "Team Rocket?!" Barry shouted. "What are they doing here?" Blake shouts as everyone gets into battle position. One of the Team Rocket Grunts popped out while saying, "Prepare for trouble and whatever. We're here to steal your pokemon and what not." A female Rocket Grunt pops out, "Hey!" she shouts at the first grunt angrily, "If you're gonna be a member of Team Rocket, get the motto right!" Then another male Team Rocket Grunt pops out of the drilling machine and doesn't look happy. "Ugh. Do we really need to do this?" "Who are you guys?" Yang says as she gets her pokeball ready.

The female Rocket Grunt looks at Yang, "And what are you supposed to be? A dumb bimbo with the messiest hair that doesn't use shampoo?!" "Excuse me." Yang says in a monotone voice. "You heard me! You are dumb cave-girl with the nastiest hair I've ever seen!" A moment of silence past before Ruby goes, "Uh-oh." Yang then looks at her teammates and the archaeologist with a smile. It isn't a happy smile, because there is a LOT of anger behind it. "Excuse me for a moment." Yang kept her smile as her eyes turns red towards the three Team Rocket members as she marches while cracking her knuckles.

Team Rocket Grunt Female: "Oh hey, your eyes turn color. That's pretty-" CRACK! "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWW! MY SPINE! SH-SHE BROKE MY SPINE!"

Team Rocket Grunt #1: "No no no no no no!" SNAP! CRACK! CRUNCH! "MY LEG! *moans* My leeeegggg."

Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Barry cringe as Yang went on her rampage.

Team Rocket Grunt #2: "Oh you think you're so-" PUNCH! WHACK! SPLIT! "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Female Rocket Grunt: "Sweet Arceus! You nearly split him in-" WHACK! "NOT AGAIN!" CRUNCH! "YEEEEEEOOOOOOWWWW! ARCEUS, SAVE ME!" SPLAT! "SOMEONE PLEASE MAKE HER STOP!"

Rocket Grunt #1: "Arceus! Palkia! Dialga! Protect me from-" SPLAT! "OW! STOP IT! FOR THE LOVE OF-" CRACK! "OOOOOWW-OOWW! MAKE HER STOP! PLEEEEAAAASSSEE!"

Rocket Grunt #2: "No more, no more, no more! I give! I gi-" PUNCH! "OW! YA PHOKE MY SHAW!" PUNCH! "Okay that's better." SLAP! "OW! MY TEETH!" POW!

Barry looked at Ruby, "Is you sister always-"

Ruby: *still cringing* "Trust me, it is not as bad as the last person who insulted her."

Not before long, Yang stuffed them back into the drilling machine and throws it into the sky. Barry is completely baffled at what just happened. His jaw dropped before saying, "That doesn't seem physically possible." "Just me." Weiss says to Barry, "With Yang, anything is possible." After Yang claps the dust off her hands, she looks at everyone and says, "So who's up for fossil hunting?"


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: Here's another chapter for you guys. Like I said, I have another story I am working on that I update ONCE OR TWICE A MONTH.**

* * *

 **Chapter 19  
**

After the little trip to the park and what Yang did to Team Rocket (Note: Never insult Yang's hair), our four heroines and Barry make their way towards the mine. At the entrance, they meet Terry. Who is taking a little lunch break with some of the miners and has a big smile while holding a holo caster. "Hey!" he says while waving with a sandwich in one hand. "Hello." the four said in unison while approaching. "Yang," Terry says to Yang with a little chuckle, "you are amazing!" Yang looks puzzled, "What did I do?" Terry showed a little something on his holo caster and shows a security footage of Yang beating up the Team Rocket members and throwing them into the air in their drilling machine. Then Terry bursts out laughing with some of the miners laughing as well. Ruby, Weiss, and Blake are completely embarrassed by what Yang did with their faces all red. Ruby just hid her face in her hood, Weiss just facepalmed herself, and Blake just looks down.

Yang is flabbergasted, "W-w-wait a minute! They just...I...They were insulting my hair!" "I have never seen anyone get so made from a few insults and go all out in my entire life." says Barry, who is still a little shocked. "And seeing it up close in person is wa-ay more terrifying than watching it on a holo caster. You get what I'm saying bro?" Terry just laughs, "But it is very hilarious!" Then he finally stops laughing, "Anyways, welcome to the Rushgold Mine! Here, you can not only find fossil pokemon, but also a few other treasures deep in the mountains. But unfortunately, we have to close off one section due to Aron." "Aron?" Weiss says as she pulls up her megadex.

" _Aron. The iron armor pokemon. This Pokémon has a body of steel. To make its body, Aron feeds on iron ore that it digs from mountains. Occasionally, it causes major trouble by eating bridges and rails. With one all-out charge, this Pokémon can demolish even a heavy dump truck. The destroyed dump truck then becomes a handy meal for the Pokémon._ " After hearing that, Ruby says, "Sounds very dangerous." as Weiss puts her megadex away. "No kidding," Terry's says with a stern expression, "Those things are nasty when in a swarm. We accidentally stumbled into a nest of those things and they start eating our equipment. So we have to shut down that section of the mine off for good. So we get to dig another section. Not just that, there is an aggressive Aggron mother down there too. Right now, we have a few tourists looking for something on the surface." "So where are we going?" Blake asks.

Terry turns towards Blake, "Follow me." As they follow Terry, Weiss asks a question. "So how much do you usually charge?" "500 Pokedollars. Which we use to fund the research and the dig sites. Plus we use 45% of those funds for Prehistoric Park." Then Weiss asks another question. One that is always on her mind, "How do you bring the fossil pokemon to life?" Terry turns his head and smirked, "You'll see once you find a fossil."

* * *

A few minutes later, they finally made it to the dig site...along with meeting a familiar face. It is Rusty! "Hey there!" he greets them with a smile and a wave after putting down his pickaxe. "Oh, joy." Weiss says with a deadpan expression, "It's the idiot." "You know him?" Terry asks while holding a large sack. "We do." Blake responds.

Weiss: "Unfortunately."

Yang: "Oh come on, he's not that bad."

"Well anyway." Terry opens the sack and gives Team RWBY their explorer kit. "Here you girls go. Plus you get to keep them for free!" "Sweeeet." Yang says as she holds her new shovel. "And please be careful. You never know what might pop up. Plus there are other treasures that can be found so keep an eye out." And so, Terry leaves as Team RWBY get to work on finding fossils and other treasures.

While shoveling, Ruby asks Rusty how is he doing. "Oh, I'm doing fine. I've been winning battles, caught two pokemon which one of them is shiny, and the first two pokemon I've caught have evolved." "Really," Ruby became interested, "what are they?" "Well my Weedle evolved into a Kakuna. My Pikipek evolved into a Trumbeak. And the pokemon I caught are Bidoof and Crabrawler. I was supposed to catch a water-type, but I use a water-type TM on my Crabrawler. I just need a water-type or grass-type fossil pokemon to beat the gyms." Ruby then stopped as she noticed a red glimmer in the hole she is digging. She bends down and picks it up. What she is holding is something red and stone-like. "What is this?" Ruby says while examining it. Rusty drops his shovel and looks at what Ruby found.

"Holy Milktank!" he says with excitement, "I heard about those things. That's a shard! You can use them to pay move tutors to teach your pokemon special moves and you can trade them for a fire stone, a fire-type TM, and certain types of berries." After hearing that, Ruby realize the type of treasure she is holding in her hand. "As for me, I haven't found anything yet." Ruby then continues to dig to find some more treasure. Yang dug something round and golden. "Hey, Rusty!" she shouts while holding the golden orb. "What is this thing?!" Rusty approaches and examines it. "That's a nugget! But it's a little too big so it is worth a lot of money. 30,000 to say the least." "Awesome! I hit _pay dirt_!" Rusty just stands there for a moment, "...Was that a pun or something?"

Team RWBY managed to find a few shards, yet no fossil. They continue to find fossils until something happened. Blake decided to dig a new spot and the ground sank with her on it. Everyone runs up towards the sinkhole to check on Blake. "Blake!" Yang shouted all worried into the hole, "Are you okay?!" "I'm alright!" Blake yelled back, "I just fell in and-" The ground under her started to sink again. "Oh no." she says before falling in again. "Blake! BLAKE!" Everyone started to get worried and run off to tell Terry about what happened.

* * *

Blake then started to get up after falling in a second sinkhole under the first. She uses the flashlight in her mining helmet of her explorer kit to get her bearings. Then she started to look up and sees that she has fallen in pretty deep. She tries to jump out ninja-style, but the dirt is too lose and falls back in. "This is bad." she says to herself. She then noticed a glimmer of something on the wall as she pointed her flashlight at it. "What is that?"

She takes out a small chisel and dug out a bright multi-colored gemstone of some sort. After examining it, she then noticed some sort of black helix at the center of the stone. "What is this?" Then the wall came crashing down to reveal a tunnel. She noticed how long it is and went, "Well, hope this will lead me somewhere." Can Blake make her way out of the cave? Or is there something else going on? Find out next time!


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20  
**

Where we last left off; Blake fell in a double sinkhole, found a strange stone, and found a tunnel after removing the stone and walks down in. " _Well I don't really need the flashlight._ " she thought to herself as she looked up at her helmet. She can see in the dark because of her Faunus night vision. " _But it maybe useful for miners to see me easier._ " But then she looked back having second thoughts, " _On the other hand, maybe I should wait for them._ " Blake looks back and forth between the tunnels ends and can't decide if she should stay or continue. Then a light shined bright at the end of one tunnel at the corner of Blake's eye. She then pulls out her megadex to call the others, but something down there is interfering with the signal. So she puts it away and decides to follow the light. Hopefully, she would find miners down there.

* * *

Back on the surface, the other three members of Team RWBY and Rusty ran up towards Terry and explain the situation. "This is serious!" Terry says after hearing the news, "We have to help Blake! She's gonna be in a lot of trouble!" "You mean the Aron nests?" Ruby says after remembering the story about the Arons earlier. "Not just that, there are other subterranean pokemon that live in the area that we avoid." "Yang," Weiss turns to Yang, "use Rex. His nose might help us just in case Blake tries to find miners in the tunnel." "Right." Yang then tosses her pokeball and Rex comes out. "Rex, we need your help." Yang pulled out one of Blake's pajamas and let Rex sniff it. Rex then catches the scent and follows it.

* * *

Blake follows the light at the end of the tunnel as she keeps her light on in case she comes in contact with any miners. However, as she made towards the end of the tunnel, she actually found and underground ecosystem. "What is this place?" Blake says while awestruck by the view. What she sees is a flowing river with giant glowing crystals, plants that are thriving in the underground environment, and pokemon that are enjoying the vast open underground which contains Zubats, Stotoxes, Darculas, Dracubats, Barewls, Grozards, Tonemies, Lotads, Comites, Dunsparces, Fortogs, Magikarps, Modrills, Gligars, Whismers, Ghastlies, Arons, and Geodudes along with their evolve forms. Even fossil pokemon are alive and well down in the underground. Blake uses her megadex on all of them to learn more while taking pictures.

However, something in the foliage doesn't approve of Blake's presence.

* * *

Back on the surface, Team RWBY along with Rusty and Terry arrived at the hole where Blake fell down. "She fell down there?" Terry asks as he gets a closer look. "Exactly." Ruby responded, "Do you think there is another tunnel down there?" "Hard to say. There are plenty of caves and tunnels throughout the mountain range. There are still a few things that has been untouched by human hands." After examining the hole, he got back up and turned towards the four, "We need some rope. Approximately 30 or 32 feet at least."

* * *

Back underground, Blake continues to explore the underground ecosystem but not too far from the tunnel. But then she notices an Aron that wasn't feeling well. She dashes right up to it and asks, "Are you hurt?" Blake notices a small wound on Aron's left foreleg and pulls out a potion and some wrappings to treat it. But the Aron refuses and threatens Blake. She just ignores the warnings and treats the Aron. It stung the Aron a little but starts to feel better and the Aron appreciates that. However, some Lairons appeared from the bushes and are giving her threatening glares. She steps back a bit while saying, "I guess that's my cue to leave."

Blake runs as fast as she can towards the tunnel while using her shadow clone semblance to confuse them. Later, an Aggron shows up and is really mad. So it charges Blake right into the tunnel and chases her. Blake ran and ran away from the charging pokemon until she made it to the place where she fell and is greeted by Ruby, Terry, Rusty, and Yang. "Blake!" Yang shouted for joy and hugs her. "Thank goodness your okay!" For a few seconds they enjoy their reunion, right up until they feel the quakes. "What is that?" Yang asked while looking at the direction of the tunnel. "That, is an angry Aggron." "Uh-oh." Ruby and Rusty went.

The Aggron approaches faster and faster until an Aron jumps in front of the charging pokemon. The Aron stops it with metal sound. "MY EARS!" Blake shouts in agony as well as everyone else. The sound stops a few seconds later. The little Aron tries talking to the Aggron while everyone noticed the bandage on its left foreleg. The Aggron nodded and took the little Aron back into the tunnel...not before causing the tunnel to collapse behind it. "WHAT IS GOING ON DOWN THERE?!" Weiss shouted from the surface. "I'LL EXPLAIN LATER!" Blake shouts back. "Look at this!" Terry pointed at the rock that the Aggron used to collapse the tunnel. What is on it is four different types of fossils, one for each member of Team RWBY. "Wait a minute!" Rusty says before they can dig up the fossils, "Where's mine?" Not before long, a dome fossil fell on Rusy's head and has fainted. "WE'RE GONNA NEED A MEDIC!"

* * *

After everyone gets out and collect their fossils, they head straight towards the lab where they can be resurrected. While the fossils are getting cleaned out and prep, Blake told everyone (including Barry) about the underground ecosystem and the pokemon living in it. "I see." Barry says with great interest, "So the Arons and Aggron my brother encountered wasn't a nest. These pokemon were guarding an entry way to the little paradise. That's something we don't see everyday, don't you agree brother?" "Indeed." Terry agrees, "That would explain the incident." "Can we see the process, now." Weiss says with impatience and really wants to see the process.

The two brothers lead Team RWBY to the restoration room while explaining.

Terry: "There have been many methods that were used to bring pokemon back to life. However, we chose one that is a bit more energy efficient."

Barry: "So we acquired research from a scientist in the Unova Region. Thanks to her, we can resurrect fossil pokemon as many times as we want."

Weiss: "What exactly is this energy source?"

Terry & Barry: "The answer is dream energy!"

Blake: "Wait, what?"

Yang: "How the heck do you convert dreams into energy?"

Weiss: "I find it hard to believe."

Ruby: "Is there a pokemon that does that?"

Terry and Barry: "Indeed and they are super cute!"

Ruby and Weiss gotten excited about seeing another cute pokemon and are eager to see them. Yang and Blake looked at each other and Yang just shrugs. "We're here!" The doors slide opens to reveal a machine of some kind where the fossils are lined up. The next thing they see are three pokemon with tubes attached to them. "Awwww!" Ruby and Weiss went after seeing the two Muunas and a Musharna. They run up and say how cute they are and reduced to baby talk. "Now, now." Terry drags the two away, "That's enough." Yang pulled up her megadex to see what kind of pokemon they are.

" _Muuna. The dream eater pokemon. Munna always float in the air. People whose dreams are eaten by them forget what the dreams had been about. This Pokémon appears before people and Pokémon who are having nightmares and eats those dreams._ _When it eats a pleasant dream, it expels pink-colored mist._ " " _Musharna. The drowsing pokemon and the evolve form of Munna. The dream mist coming from its forehead changes into many different colors depending on the dream that was eaten. The mist emanating from their foreheads is packed with the dreams of people and Pokémon._ " "Wow." Yang says then puts away the megadex, "Guess there REALLY is a pokemon for everything. So lets just _Muuna_ on?" Blake just ignores the pun. "Oh come on!" Then Blake says, "Guess they are right about them being cute." She admits that they are very cute and Yang agrees.

"Now then," Terry starts cracking his knuckles while ready to type on the computer, "which fossil should we revive first?" "Oh, oh!" Yang jumps up with her hand raised, "Dibs on the gold one!"

Terry: *types* "Inserting gold fossil." *machine puts the fossil in the slot* "Analyzing DNA." *DNA strains appear on the screen* "Now for the dream energy. Do your thing guys." *dream energy extracted from Muunas and Musharna into the machine via tubes* "And now, the piece of resistance!" *presses red button* "The revival process!"

There was a loud ding like a kitchen timer as Yang approaches her new pokemon coming out of the machine's large doors. What comes out is a short reptilian looking thing with a brown-rock colored body with golden spikes on its head, golden jaw, golden tip tail, and golden forelegs. "Wow." Yang is impress at her new pokemon. She pulled out her megadex to see what it is. " _Jungore. The gold ingot pokemon._ _Its hide is studded with pieces of solid gold. Because of how valuable this Pokémon is on the black market, its population dwindled until it became extinct in the wild._ " "Wow-ho-ho!" Now Yang is completely impressed, "It's also a fighting-type and I love it. I'm gonna call you...Elvis!" "Where did you get that?" Ruby wonders. Yang just smiles and shrugs. "Next."

Weiss claims the sail fossil and waited for the process. What comes out is a Amaura and was super excited that she calls her Elsa. Next is Blake, who chose the horn fossil which turns into a Calphite. Here some information for you guys (and it is from Pokemon Sage): " _Calphite. The tremor pokemon._ _Calphite spent many of its early years with its mother. Despite its massive size, it scared easily and trampled much in its path when running in fear._ " It is a male. Next, Ruby gets the only fossil left, an old amber. "Oh I wonder what could it be!" Ruby says excitedly as the machine processes the fossil. "I wonder if it will be super cute! Or maybe super strong! Or something super awesome!"

As the machine finishes and the doors open, Ruby is greeted by a really loud roar that shook the room as it comes out. What Ruby got was a BIG surprise. It is an Aerodactyl. "That. Is. AWESOME!" Ruby runs up and snuggles her new pokemon, which the poor thing is embarrassed and tries to look away from Ruby. So it is the strong tough guy with a big heart. While Ruby snuggles, Weiss pulls up her megadex. " _Aerodactyl. The fossil pokemon. Aerodactyl is a Pokémon from the age of dinosaurs. It was regenerated from genetic material extracted from amber. It is imagined to have been the king of the skies in ancient times. It used its sawlike fangs to shred its prey before eating them._ _In ancient times, it ruled the skies. A widely accepted theory is that it went extinct due to a large meteor impact._ " "Wow." she says while looking at his moves, "It knows iron head, thunder fang, supersonic, and wing attack. That's a powerful pokemon." Yang whistles, "Dang. Ruby got a good one." After Ruby snuggles her new pokemon, she decides to give it a name. "I'm gonna call you...Brock!"

Terry snickered at Aerodactyl's nickname. "What's so funny?" Blake asks. "It's because that's the same name as the gym leader of Pewter City." "Oh, I completely forgot!" Barry panicked while checking his pockets. "Yang. Ruby. There is something we forgot to give you." He pulls out four computer disk looking things and gives them to Ruby and Yang. "These are TMs. Two from each of us. They are TM60 Sand Tomb and TM67 Rock Slide." Ruby and Yang accepts them, but Ruby asks, "Why do we need these?" "Gym leaders not only give you badges, but also some TMs. We both forgot to give these to you after the Double Tryout." They both forgave them as Team RWBY welcomes their new pokemon.

* * *

The next day, Team RWBY left Cambrian City and continue to travel. "So where are we going next?" Ruby asks her teammates with the sun still rising. "I still wanna take on the Makoto City Gym." Yang says while looking very eager to fight. "How about Unova City?" Weiss suggested, "I would like to see this PokeStars Studios Theme Park. We can make our own movies there." "Long as you don't hog the spotlight, Ice Queen." Yang jokingly says. "Hey!"

Ruby then turns to Blake. "What about you?" Blake thinks about it for a moment then says, "We should try to find a way home. Maybe we could find an ancient structure that could give us clues. Or maybe eat whatever fish pokemon we encounter. But what about you Ruby?"

Weiss: "So team leader, which one would you like to do?"

Yang: "Come on Ruby. Pick one."

This is a tough decision for Ruby. Which one will she choose? Find out next time!

* * *

 **AN: Almost forgot...again. Happy Easter Everybody! I know it's early, but what the heck.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21  
**

Team RWBY has been on the road for a couple of days now on the way towards Unova City. Along the way, they faced many trainers and gain lots of experience. Not only that, some of their pokemon have evolved. Stringer has evolved into a Swadloon, Qrow evolved into a Fletchinder, Reginald evolved into Staravia, and Rex evolved into a Mightyena. Plus they caught a few new pokemon as well. Blake caught a Purrloin, a Minyan, and a Stotox. Weiss caught a Deerling she nicknamed Vert due to the summer coloring, (Vert is French for green.) and a Fawning nicknamed George. Ruby caught a Birbie nicknamed Enya, a Lavenseed she nicknamed Pinky but later evolved into Lavenbelle, and a Shiny Ditto nicknamed Azure thanks to Weiss' shiny charm she borrowed...which she did without asking. Yang caught a Spearow nicknamed Sparrow and an Ekans nicknamed Viper.

After a stop at Rosa Town they march straight towards Unova City.

* * *

Along the road, Blake is looking at her treasure glistening in the sunlight again. "Loving the keystone you found, Blake." Yang asks. "Indeed. This is such a rare find. Who knew something like this would be amazing." then she puts it away. "But don't forget," Ruby says while walking backwards, "we need to find a compatible megastone for our pokemon to get them to mega evolve." Weiss looks at her megadex to see how far it is as Ruby faces forward. "So, how far do we need to go?" the red team leader asks. "Pretty far." Weiss responds while concentrating on the map, "There isn't any Pokemon Centers along the road except for outside the city. Luckily we packed some supplies and food back at Rosa Town so we should be fine."

After a few hours on the road, they feel the wind picking up speed as dark clouds start to form and thunder can be heard. Yang looks up at the sky, "That can't be good." Ruby looks at her team, "We need to find shelter!" So they ran along the dirt path road, hoping to find something to take shelter from the storm. As they ran, the sky becomes completely dark and raindrops start pouring down. "I hate this!" Weiss says as the team runs in the storm. "I really wish there is a Pokemon Center or something!" Yang yells right before a flash of lighting followed by thunder. While running and getting soak, Blake looks towards her right and noticed something in the forests. "Over there!" she pointed as everyone start to notice it. What they see beyond the foliage is a mansion that seems to be in prime condition at first glance but parts of the wall or worn and some of the windows are cracked. So they decided to go in since they have no choice.

* * *

They got in through the door and are relieved to be inside while shaking the water off. "My hair is ruin!" Yang complained as she dries her long golden hair off. "That's why I have a hood." Ruby points out while removing her hood smiling. "I hate rain." Blake complains while drying herself off with a towel. When Weiss got done drying off, she yells out, "Hello!? Anyone here!? Anyone home?!" Her voice echoed throughout the old dusty manor with no one answering. "Guess no one is answering." Blake takes a good look around, "Looks like no one has been around for sometime judging by the decor."

Ruby then looks for a light switch, "Can we get some lights?" Then just as she asked, the lights came on without somebody pressing a button or flipping a switch which spooked the four girls. "Who did that?" Ruby asks with a fearful tone. Weiss took a big gulp, "Must be voiced activated. Yeah." Yang then smirks, "Or maybe there might be ghosts." "NOT FUNNY!" Ruby and Weiss yelled at Yang with a mix of anger and fear. "But there could be some ghost-type pokemon." Blake point out, "Don't worry. They mostly like to play pranks. Remember, Weiss?" Weiss then starts to calm down, "Y-yeah. Y-y-you're right. I remember back when we were getting ready for the Pokemon Showcase." "So there should be nothing to fear. They just want to have fun...like a certain someone I know." Blake says while remembering Sun. "So who wants to eat?" Ruby asks, "There has to be a kitchen somewhere."

* * *

Ruby and Weiss went to the kitchen to cook some pasta. While Weiss look through their food supply, she is upset. "Darn it!" she says, "We forgot to get tomato sauce." "Don't worry, Weiss." Ruby says while pulling out a jar of- "Salsa?" Weiss says with an awkward look. "Yeah. Whenever we ran out of tomato sauce, Dad used salsa as a substitute. Both are made from tomatoes and the only difference is one is a little spicy." Weiss thought about it for a moment, "Valid point." Then Weiss looks in the double-door fridge and brace herself for whatever grossness she finds. When she opens it, it is completely empty. "Whew." she went, "Nothing gross." then closes the door.

But when she turned around, the fridge turned orange with a purple outline opened its doors and let out a cold rush of freezing air behind Weiss. Ice starts to form on her back so she quickly turn around to see what is causing it. But before she can react, the fridge has gone back to normal. Weiss is confused on what happened as she looks around frantically to see what caused it, but found nothing. "Everything alright, Weiss?" Ruby asks as she boils a pot. "Did you feel that?!" Weiss asked all frighten with a scared look on her face.

"No, I was preparing the-" Ruby then noticed the ice. "Where did the ice come from? How did it get on your back?"

* * *

Blake and Yang prepare the table for dinner while noticing how hard it is raining outside through the windows with flashes of lightning. "Sure is bad outside, isn't it?" Yang asks as she gazes outside. "Sure is." Blake responded while putting down the plates on the other side of the table. "Can you hand me the utensils?" A bunch of utensils started floating in the air next to Blake without her noticing. Blake grabs them and says, "Thank you." "Um..." Blake looked up and noticed Yang is turned around and still at the window. "...I'm over here."

There is a long period of silence in the large and once elegant dinning room. They were about to say something until- BANG! BANG! BANG! The sound of a door being banged causes them to jump as they got frightened. "Ruby!" Yang scolds, "Don't scare us! This place is creepy enough as it is!" BANG! BANG! BANG! The door to the room made loud bangs again. Yang marches towards the door as it keeps banging. As she opens the door, there was no one there. She looks both ways of the hall and sees nothing. Yang gave a disgruntled sigh and thought, ' _Must've used her semblance._ ' Right before she went back, she noticed a mirror on the wall in front of her.

It is odd because it is showing her back rather than her face. "What the-?" Yang has no idea what is going on. However, the reflection slowly turns its head around which is freaking out Yang. When the reflections face is fully revealed, it showed a mummified face of Yang. Yang screams and falls back as Blake runs towards her. "What's wrong?!" Blake ask out of worry as she helps Yang get back up. Yang pointed at the mirror, "I'M SO OOOLLLD!" "...what?"

Blake then walks up towards the mirror and sees nothing wrong. She turns around to talk to Yang, "It's probably some of the filth that made you look like you have wrinkles...or a mummy." She then wipes the mirror with two of her fingers and show the grime, "See? This mirror is so filthy and the fatigue settling in, that-" "DINNER'S READY!" Ruby screamed out with a tray full of pasta and salsa. She looked at her two teammates and noticed that Yang isn't looking well. "What happened?" "Oh nothing. Yang is just delusional." "B-b-but..." Yang tries to explain but something drained the fear out of her. "Wait." Yang noticed that she is no longer scared, "Why am I not scared anymore?" Then she looks at what they're about to eat, "Salsa Pasta?" "Yep!" "ALRIGHT!" Yang jumped and cheered.

Blake just look at Ruby, "Salsa Pasta?" "It's something that dad used to make when we ran out of tomato sauce." So the four settle down to eat along with their pokemon. Yet unknown to them, their little visit is gonna get worse as shadowy figures are spying on them from the edges of the doors, from the corners of the ceiling, and outside the windows. "Oh and by the way," Ruby looks at Yang and Blake, "what was all that banging?" Yang stopped before stuffing her face and is confused. "I thought that was you pulling a prank?"

Ruby: "Wasn't me. I was in the kitchen the whole time."

Yang: "Really?"

Weiss: "She was. Although something weird happened with the freezer side of the fridge."


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22  
**

After dinner and returning their pokemon back to their balls, Weiss went to the bathroom while the rest of Team RWBY check their megadexes to see what kind of ghost-type pokemon they will be facing. While checking, Yang has come up with some puns. "Wow. Talk about _Ghastly_. These pokemon have a lot of _Spirit Tomb_. Not to mention that-" "WE GET IT!" Ruby and Blake yelled in unison at Yang. "You must be a _Desperado_ for using pokemon puns." Ruby says to her sister then realize that she did a pun, "Oh great, now you got me doing it." Yang laughed while Blake covers her mouth and giggles. Then Yang checks on another ghost-type on her megadex. "Hey, check this out." Yang says while showing her megadex. " _Shuppet. The puppet pokemon. Shuppet is attracted by feelings of jealousy and vindictiveness and grows by feeding on dark emotions, such as vengefulness and envy, in the hearts of people. If someone develops strong feelings of vengeance, this Pokémon will appear in a swarm and line up beneath the eaves of that person's home. It roams through cities in search of grudges that taint_ _people._ "

"So cute!" Ruby squealed and fawning over the pokemon. "Actually," Blake says while having and idea, "that could be useful back on Remnant. With everyone's negativity being drain, the Grimm won't attack people!" The two sisters thought about it for a moment and think it could be a good idea. "Right!" Ruby got up from her chair, "I'll go catch one!" Yang placed her hand on Ruby's shoulder, "Sorry, little sis, I'm catching it! Because that thing drained me of my fear." The two argue while Blake just rolls her eyes and sigh.

* * *

Weiss got done using the bathroom and gets out while drying her hands. Then presses her hand on her stomach. "Ugh." she went, "THAT did NOT sit well. I will never eat salsa pasta ever again." Weiss then walk through the halls with a stomach ache to get back to the others. While walking back, she notice something a little...off, about the place. While looking at the walls, she noticed that the paintings she passed before have been replaced and moved around. Not only that, the furniture has been switched out. ' _Am I going the right way?_ ' she thought to herself while trying to remember, ' _I'm pretty sure that I came from the right side of the bathroom. And there should be another hallway right at the end._ '

Once she made it towards the end of the hall, it is just a corner. ' _Wait._ ' she thought as she looked around, ' _Isn't this supposed to be a T-section?_ ' She just shrug and walks down the corner. While walking down the hall, she comes across another corner and another corner until she made it back to the bathroom. "What the heck?" she says with a confused expression. "Just what is going on?" She then runs down the hall to see if she made a wrong turn. However, she keeps making the same turns till she came back where she started.

"Oh come on!" she yelled while being upset. She turns the doorknob, "How can I be running in circles an-" When she opened the door, she somehow ended up in the upstairs of the grand hall. "Okay," she blinked twice, "how did I end up here?" She looked down the stairs and noticed a washing machine at the bottom. Weiss is completely confused at what is going on. "Why is there a washing machine-" Before she could finish her pondering, something pushed her down the stairs while the washing machine turns orange with a blue outline and a smiling face. The machine opened up and Weiss fell in and starts washing her with Weiss screaming with water getting into her mouth, "BLELP! BLELP! FOMEONE BLELP ME!"

The washing machine laughed right before the rest of Team RWBY slam the door to the dinning room open with Yang yelling, "WHAT IS GOING ON?!" The washing machine turn back to normal and Weiss used her glyph to force the lid open. Weiss popped out soaking wet as she gasps for air. "What happened?!" Ruby asks as she helps get Weiss out. "Where did this washing machine come from?" Blake also asks while helping Weiss too. "I DON'T KNOW WHAT IS GOING ON!" Weiss screamed out all of her frustration and wrings out the water from her sleeves. "ONE MINUTE I WAS USING THE BATHROOM! THEN END UP GOING IN CIRCLES IN THE HALLWAY SOMEHOW! THEN SOMETHING PUSHED ME AND THE WASH MACHINE CAME TO LIFE AND NEARLY DROWN ME!" The three backed away to give Weiss some space while she's having a temper tantrum, "I AM NOT STAYING IN THIS FUN HOUSE ANY-" Right before she knows it, all of her negativity has been drained.

"What the-? How come I'm not angry anymore?" The other three looked at each other before looking back at Weiss. "Well..." Yang then starts to explain, "It has to do something with a Shuppet in this house." "A what?" Yang pulled out her megadex and shows the information about the ghost pokemon. After hearing about it, Weiss went, "Aww. But that would explain why my temper is calm now. Although..." Weiss then starts to get an idea, "How about we bring some of these to Remnant? They could be help full." "That's what I said." Blake stated about the conversation from earlier. However, the lights start to flicker, the doors and windows open and close rapidly, and horrifying screams and creepy laughs is heard throughout the house. Not only that, most of the furniture starts levitating and fly around the room. The four huddle together while all the creepiness keeps happening.

"Wait a minute!" Ruby realizes something, "I get what is going on!" Ruby broke away from the huddle and explains, "Sometimes ghost-type pokemon like to play pranks for fun right?" "WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?!" Weiss screamed. She can barely understand what Ruby is saying because of all the screams and laughs along with all the other sounds. Then Ruby cups her mouth with her hands and yells, "WHAT I'M SAYING IS THAT THEY ARE TRYING TO SCARE US SO THAT THEY CAN FEED SHUPPET SINCE SHUPPET FEEDS ON OUR FEARS AND ANGER!" After hearing that, everything stopped. The furniture just stopped in mid-air, the lights no longer flicker, the doors and windows stop in the middle. Then everything just dropped.

The other three members of Team RWBY stop holding each other as everything just sort of stop. As they look around, they hear something went "Oricorio." The sound came from above on the chandelier and see some sort of purple bird with the tip of its wings in the form of fans. "What is that?" Weiss went when Yang pulled out her megadex. " _Oricorio. The dancing pokemon. Sensu Style. This Oricorio has sipped purple nectar. Its elegant, attractive dance will send the minds and hearts of its enemies to another world. It summons the dead with its dreamy dancing. From their malice, it draws power with which to curse its enemies._ " "So that what it is." Yang says as she puts her megadex away.

The lights of the chandelier starts to flicker and a Rotom came out, smiling and giggling. "There it is!" Weiss points and shouts, "That's the pokemon that's been messing with me!" Then a Shuppet appears next to Oricorio's left side as well as a Haunter to its right that is laughing. Then more ghost-type pokemon started to show up. A Parafox, a few Desoulas, a few Litwicks, and many Wisperns, Sandyghasts, Drifloons, and a Honedge started to appear right before them. All of them started to make creepy or maniacal laughs at Team RWBY. "Things are pretty-" "Please sis, now is not the time." Weiss then comes up with an idea, "I think I have an idea on how to beat them." "We're all ears, Weiss." the team leader says. "Normal-type moves don't work on ghost-types, correct?" "Yeah." Blake responded. "So ghost-type moves have no effect on normal-types either." Yang then started to smirk, "I see where this is going. Not to mention that they are weak against dark-type moves."

The four pulled out their pokeballs and get ready for battle. Ruby tosses hers first, "GO ENYA!" Then Weiss tosses hers, "GO BILLY AND TILLY!" Blake throws hers, "COME OUT, MINYAN AND FRILLISH!" Then it is Yang's turn, "GO SPARROW AND REX!" All seven pokemon came out and are ready to fight. However, Tilly is wearing a pretty ribbon while Billy wears a blue color with an ice rock on it. The Sensu Oricorio flies down and wishes to be the first challenger. Shuppet, Haunter, Parafox, Honedge, and Rotom wish to join the fight. Will Team RWBY win? Or will they be victims of becoming ghosts themselves? Stay tune next time for the clash next week!

* * *

 **AN: Hey everybody! Listen up! I decide to take a page from TehArbitur53 by answering any questions that you may have. So feel free to ask any question you like about the story. I'll happy to answer them in the next chapter. See you soon!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23  
**

After Team RWBY take shelter in an old abandon mansion during a rainstorm, they are greeted by a small series of pranks and spooks caused by ghost-type pokemon. Now they confront what appears to be the leaders of the swarm of ghost-types. "What should we do?" Yang asks while keeping her guard up along with Sparrow and Rex. "I'll take on Oricorio." Blake suggested while eyeing on the purple feathery pokemon. "You're planning on having that for the Showcase, aren't you?" Weiss asks with a smirk. "Why not." Blake smiles, "It suits my style. GO MINYAN, USE BITE!" Minyan charges right at Oricorio with teeth glowing white. But Oricorio dodges in elegant fashion and use air cutter. "Frillish, use night shade!"Frillish uses night shade to intercept Oricorio's air cutter that resulted in a pretty explosion.

"Enya, use gust!" Enya uses gust on Shuppet and Parafox that blows them into the wall. Parafox then gets back up and charges with quick attack. "Dodge, Enya!" Enya flew high up in the air close to the ceiling until Shuppet try to use shadow sneak. Yet Enya manages to dodge while Parafox tries to use quick attack which cause Shuppet to hit Parafox. Parafox fell down and hit the floor which cause Shuppet to panic. Shuppet went to see if Parafox is okay, but Parafox got up and started scolding Shuppet which Shuppet apologizes. Ruby and Enya have giant sweat drops on the back of their heads with Ruby going, "Maybe we shouldn't have done that."

In Weiss's battle, "Billy and Tilly, use those cute baby-doll eyes!" The Eevee twins eyes start to sparkle and stare at Honedge. Honedge is unable to make any certain move because they are just so cute which lowers Honedge's attack stat. "Now use bite!" Both of them charge right in and bite both the hilt and tip of Honedge. Which is super effective and Honedge is in pain. This snaps him out and started using fury cutter. "Use bite again!" This time they bit both sides of the Honedge. In Yang's battle, "Rex, use bite on Rotom! Sparrow, use aerial ace on Haunter!" Rex charges right at Rotom, but Rotom is too fast to make a hit. But Sparrow managed to lay a pretty hard hit on Haunter. Rotom laughs at Rex and starts using thunder shock. It hits Rex and has taken some damage.

Haunter got back up and started using Shadow Punch on Sparrow. "Dodge it!" Yang yells. Sparrow dodges by flying around it and charges right at Haunter after Yang shouted, "Use peck!" Unfortunately, Haunter followed up with a sucker punch and hits Sparrow. In Blake's battle, "Use absorb and leech life!" Both Frillish and Minyan drained Oricorio even though the attacks are not very effective. But Oricorio is weak enough for Blake use a great ball. She tosses it and hits Oricorio which ends up inside. After a few seconds while all the chaos is happening, Blake caught Oricorio!

"Enya, use gust again!" Enya's wings started to glow but something else happened. Circular, sharp edge discs come out and hits both Parafox and Shuppet. "Wait, was that air cutter?" Enya has learned air cutter but has forgotten gust. Ruby snaps out of it, "Well whatever, use sing!" Enya uses sing that works on Parafox, but not on Shuppet because Shuppet's ability is insomnia. "Oh crude." Ruby went as she is surprise to see Shuppet unaffected. Shuppet is about ready to use Will-O-Wisp, but Ruby quickly reacts, "Use flash!" A huge flash of light shines from Enya's body and blinded almost everyone. "Now use air cutter!" Enya uses air cutter and does a direct hit on Shuppet. Ruby throws two great balls and caught both pokemon. But after that, Enya has evolved into Aveden! "Cool!"

Ruby's megadex: " _Aveden. The bliss bird pokemon and the evolve form of Birbie._ _The blue feathers on its chest reflect light. They use flashes to communicate with one another in the forest canopy._ "

Weiss seems to have an advantage over Honedge. Both Billy and Tilly have weaken the ghostly sword but it isn't over yet. Honedge used autotomize and sheds off glowing metallic bits of its body and use aerial ace. The twins suffered a direct hit and follows up with a fury attack. Both of them have been knocked into a wall and are severely weaken. "Billy! Tilly!" Weiss runs up to her fallen twins and holds them tight. "Don't worry, I got you." she says to them. "I'll protect you no matter what." As Honedge moves in for the final blow while Weiss protects them, the twins have started to evolve. Tilly evolved into a shiny Sylveon while Billy evolved into a shiny Glaceon. Honedge stopped as the two pokemon jump out of Weiss's arms and ready to fight.

Weiss looked at her new fully evolved pokemon with awe as the two looked back at her and give her smiles. Her friendship and willingness to protect her two pokemon cause them to evolve out of happiness. Weiss nodded and gets her head back in the fight, "Alright! Let's try out some new moves!" Tilly use fairy wind while Billy use icy wind. Honedge is covered in light blue and pink sparkles as, for some reason, pink ice was forming on it. Normally ice and fairy-type moves won't have much effect on steel-types, but that's the point as Weiss throws her great ball and captures Honedge.

Back at Yang's battle, Yang manages to catch Haunter with her great ball and that leaves only Rotom left. Sparrow has been weaken by Rotom's electric-type moves so that just leaves Rex vs Rotom. But Yang doesn't want to lose just yet so she decides to call Elvis to help. "Rex use bite!" she commanded her pokemon, "And Elvis use rock throw!" Unfortunately, Rotom uses thunder shock and hits Yang. Yang became engulf in electricity as her body twitches and her hair becomes messy and poofy. When the shocks stop, Ruby gulped and went, "Uh-oh." Yang slowly turn her eyes to her left and slowly touches her hair with her left hand.

"Not good." Weiss says in fear. "We should run, right?" Blake asks the two. "You...ruined...my...hair." Yang says slowly right before her eyes turn red. The three have their pokemon returned and grab their great balls that are now small and have red lights because their party is full. "You ruined my hair." Yang repeats with a bit more anger in her tone. "You ruined my hair!" Yang says again, but a lot more angrier. "EVERYBODY RUN!" Ruby screams as the three run towards the dinning room and barricading the door. "YOU RUINED MY HAAAAIIIIRRR!" Yang screams out in rage that causes Rotom to become scared along with the rest of the pokemon.

Yang gives off a very, very, very angry expression as she slams her fists together. "I'LL MAKE YOU PAY!" The pokemon are in full panic mode with some of the ghost-types freaking out with Rex and Elvis holding each other out of fear. Yang jumps up in the air and slams her right fist on the stairs pasts Rotom and reduced the stairs to rubble. All the pokemon run away yet Rotom floats in the air, unable to move until Yang slowly turns around and looks up with a menacing look and glowing red eyes. Rotom screams as it hides in the chandelier's light bulbs. But Yang jumps up and tears down the chandelier which causes Rotom to come out screaming. It then retreats to the light bulbs but Yang punches every single light bulb in sight.

* * *

With all the chaos happening, the three members of Team RWBY just sit behind the barricade while Yang continues to smash, crash, bash, and destroy everything in her path. They sat there quietly with all the sounds of destruction outside till Weiss says something. "How long do you think it'll last?" "I don't know," Ruby answered with an unsure expression, "but this is almost as bad as what she did to Team Rocket." "Please don't remind me." Blake says while curled up in a ball and cringing, "I'm still having nightmares about that."

"Let's just change the subject." Weiss suggests then looks at Ruby, "What name are you going to give to your pokemon?" "I'm thinking of Puppy and Foxy." Weiss and Blake are giving deadpan expressions as they look at each other then look back at Ruby. Weiss raises an eyebrow, "Seriously?" Ruby then explains herself, "Well, I think Shuppet's eyes are like an adorable little puppy. As for Parafox, she is a fox of a sort." Weiss thought about it for a moment. "You're right in a way." Blake then raises her eyebrow at Weiss, "Seriously?" "Anyway Weiss, what name are you going to give your Honedge?" Weiss thinks about it, but it is hard to think with all the mashing and destruction going on.

"I'm thinking Blade. Not really elegant but fits for a sword pokemon." "I think there is a character that goes by that name." Blake states. The three talk for a while about their evolve pokemon till everything becomes silent around 10 o'clock at night with the rains still pouring down. All three of them remove the tables and chairs from the door and open it. Yang really did a number on the place as everything is a broken, wrecked, and destroyed with Yang sleeping among the rubble. Her pokemon are safe in their balls along with the great ball with Haunter inside. Yang just snores away after throwing her temper tantrum. Ruby just shakes her head, "Oh sis. What are we supposed to do with you?" Blake sighs and approaches Yang, "Come on, let's get her to bed."

However, all four of them are levitating in the air by the other ghost-type pokemon using psychic and confusion and are tossed out of the door. They landed into the wet brick path and the doors slam shut. "What the heck?!" Weiss yelled out. The mansion's doors are now covered in a thick brush of ivy and thorns as the mansion gets restored. "What is that about?!" "I think they want us out because of the damage Yang did." Blake pointed out. "Make sense." Ruby agrees, "Yang did somewhat destroy their home." Weiss then turns to her teammates, "Can we please get out of the rain?"

Blake and Ruby drag Yang through the rain as Weiss looks for a good place for shelter. She spotted a tree with a large hole at the trunk and they all took shelter in it, despite the cramped conditions. Weiss is shivering as she rubs her arms and breaths in her hands. Ruby is doing the same but with her teeth chattering. Blake then propose and idea, "How about we share our body heat for warmth? It can be helpful." The two nod and the four squeeze close together yet have to put up with Yang's snoring. Ruby then removes her cloak as they use it for a blanket.

Blake: *sniff, sniff* "What's that smell?"

Ruby: "I think the raindrops on Yang may not be raindrops."

Weiss: "Eeww! That's gross!"

Blake: "She did went all out after what happened."

Ruby: "We're just have to deal with it, Weiss."

Weiss: *sighs* "This is gonna be a long night."

The four try their best to get some sleep between Yang's body odor, her snoring, the wind blowing, the rain pouring nonstop, and the thunder and lighting. Tune in next week as the four finally made their way towards Unova City. A city with culture from the Unova Region. Who knows what wonders they will see and get a glimpse of another region.

But out in the woods, mysterious beings in black cloaks and hoods are spying on our four main heroines. Three of them are watching from the branches of the trees. "Do you think they discovered the journal?" the middle one asks. "From the look of things, no." the short one on the left says, "But we should keep an eye on them for the time being." "Yet they are no threat to us." says the large one on the right, "However, the yellow one has some amazing strength."

Middle One: "Do you think they are like us?"

Small One: "I don't think so."

Large One: "We should retrieve the journal before our enemies do."

Middle One: "Indeed. Let's move out."

The mysterious trio then jump off the branches and run off towards the mansion. Blake's ear twitched as she heard the sound of footsteps through the storm. She checks with her Faunus eyes to scan the area outside the tree. However, she can't seem to see anything so she just went back to sleep.

* * *

 **AN: All done with this chapter!**

 **Someone PM me rather than using review to ask me a question, but asks me to not mention his/her profile name for some bizarre reason. Here is the question: Is Unova City a combination of everything in the Unova Region?**

 **Yes Unova City is practically everything about the Unova Region rolled into one. Same that goes with some other cities named after the regions. Except that there is a New Found City in New Found Region.  
**

 **As for Monster Lover 21's question: I would recommend Pokemon Uranium. Good game, great story, and really good fakemon. However, you need to google it to find it since Nintendo shut down the website where you can download it.**

 **As for who our mysterious trio is and their goals, that will be revealed in time.**


	24. Chapter 24

**AN: I don't know why it didn't update when I loaded Chapter 23, but might have been a glitch or something.**

* * *

 **Chapter 24  
**

Team RWBY finally arrived at Unova City and are exhausted from walking such a long distance. "So tired." Ruby whine as she collapse on the ground. "Come on now." Yang picked up her little sister by her hood and has Ruby back on her feet. "You can rest when we get to the Pokemon Center." At the entrance of Unova City, the place has an appearance similar to Nimbasa City with street lights with banners on the sides along the streets. Not too far away, there is an amusement park with a large ferris wheel and a roller coaster. They can even see some the large, spiraling skyscrappers located near the docks, warehouses that has been reused and decorated by artists similar to the ones at Nacrene City, a large airport, some windmills in the outskirts, and some sort of resort with wooden roads and houses in the sea.

"This place sure is pretty." Blake says as she takes in the view. Weiss is looking up on her megadex for information and reads, "This city is a combination of all the cities from the Unova Region. Unova City was built three years ago and it is a blend of businesses and a resort." They walk down the street to find a Pokemon Center while Weiss checks up on more information. "It says that this is one of the few places in New Found Region that serves a special ice cream from the Unova Region called Casteliacones." "ICE CREAM!" Ruby is suddenly full of energy after hearing ice cream. She runs up to Weiss with her semblance and gets too close to Weiss's face. "WHERE DO THEY SERVE THEM?!" Ruby has sparkles in her eyes and drool leaking out of her mouth. Weiss is a bit disgusted yet points out, "At a stand over at the market." "LET'S GO!" Ruby uses her semblance again with Yang reaching out, "Wait! RUBY!" But Ruby was out of sight. "I'm afraid I didn't mention the bad news." Weiss says as she continues to look at her megadex. "What is it?" Blake asks.

* * *

Ruby zooms around, looking for the ice cream stand that sells Casteliacones while thinking, ' _Ice cream, ice cream, ice cream!_ ' She passes by at high speeds while leaving behind a gust of wind past all the people she ran by. Ruby then finally finds the pink stall that sells them, but unfortunately... "OH NO!" Ruby screams out and drops to her knees and whimpers, "It can't be true." "There you are!" Yang runs up towards her sister. "What's the matter?" she asks as she puts her hand on Ruby's shoulder. Ruby turns her head as tears stream down her checks. Weiss and Blake caught up to them and see Ruby crying. "What's wrong?" Blake asks with Weiss looking at the stall. Weiss points out, "The store is close."

Ruby is still on her knees crying, "I wanted chocolate chip cookie dough Casteliacones. *sniff*" Blake takes a closer look at the sign and read, "Casteliacones are available on Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Saturdays." "And what day is it?" Yang asks as she gets Ruby back on her feet. Weiss checks the date on her megadex, "Today is Sunday." Ruby cries some more. "Cheer-up, Rubes." Yang pats Ruby's back, "We can still do some fun stuff. What do ya' say? But first, we should head towards the Pokemon Center."

* * *

Back on Remnant, a large team of scientist from Atlas and Vale set up shop at the temple. Team CFVY is also there and try to explain the situation to General James Ironwood of the Atlesian Military at his tent. "Let me get this straight." the stern general says after hearing the team's story, "You believe that Team RWBY got transported to another world. A world where those strange creatures exists?" The four nodded and show a picture that Fox found that depicts this theory. Ironwood takes a closer look at the picture and see a group of people going through a cone from one world to another by some unknown method.

"Interesting..." "GAH!" Dr. Oobleck suddenly appeared right behind Ironwood and spooked him. "Clearly this is something out of science fiction." "Oobleck?!" Ironwood shouted, "When did you get here?" Oobleck backs away from the screen, "Just a few minutes ago. I've heard that Team RWBY have disappeared for over two hours, correct?" then push back his glasses. "Yes!" Velvet blurted out, "I didn't know it was going to do that!" Velvet feels really guilty about pushing the button that caused Team RWBY to disappear. "I was just curious on what it does! I didn't know it would transport them into another dimension!"

Then she breaks down and cries. "There, there." Coco tries to comfort her teammate, "No one could've known it would happen." "Indeed." Oobleck interjects, "It is alright to be curious, but you must also proceed with caution, Ms. Scarlatina." Velvet wipes her tears and nod. "Can you remember which statue has the button?" Velvet tries to remember which statue has the button, "I think it was the green dragon thing. Or was it the scary pointy blue monster." "Just try to remember." Ironwood speaks, "We need that information to help Ms. Rose and the others. Who knows what kind of trouble they are in."

* * *

"WAA-HOOO!" Ruby and Yang went as they ride the roller-coaster at the amusement park. Weiss is relaxing on the ferris wheel with Blake and admiring the view. They later spent most of the day taking in the sites, went to the Musical Theater to watch a Pokemon Musical, checked out most of the stores, and then they went to a stadium to watch the Blazing Magmars vs the Electrifying Electabuzzes. However, they met a very familiar face at the entrance of the football stadium. Prof. Acacia?" Ruby says as they entered the stadium. Prof. Acacia waved and smile at Team RWBY, but Weiss is a little suspicious. "Hold on." she went as she inspects the professor.

"What are you doing?" Blake asks. Weiss explains as she examines him, "Last time we called Prof. Acacia at Rosa Town, he mentioned that Zoroa and Zoroark like to shapeshift into him to pull pranks on people." The professor giggles and quickly changes into Zoroa. "Called it!" Weiss says with a bit of pride. "Hello girls! Nice to meet you again." The girls turn around and see the real professor. "Same here!" They turn around and see another Prof. Acacia. "What the-?" Yang says as she is confuse on who is the real professor. "Not funny." Blake says while glaring daggers at both of them. One of them flinched and reverted back to Zoroark.

Then everyone starts laughing a few minutes later. Yet not too far, a figure in black is watching them from the top of the stadium. "How are they?" another person in black appears with a more feminine voice. "Fine." the figure responded without taking his gaze off of them, "Yet the red one seems to have this ability to travel at super fast speeds like a car and leave a trail of rose petals behind." The female black figure give off a curious hm after hearing that. "So they are like us in a certain way. Right?" "Not exactly sure," the figure said with an unsure tone to his voice, "but we need to keep a closer observation. Not sure about the other two just yet. They could be humans, but still need further data." The two watch the five take their seats as the match is about to start.

"Continue with your observations. Our enemies might take an interest in them as well." then the figure left. "Don't worry I-" he turned around but she was gone. "Why do they leave before I get to finish the conversation?" he mutters and sighs.

* * *

Around sunset, the match was over with the Blazing Magmars as the winner. "Dang it!" Yang says as she storms out of the stadium. Ruby then exits out with her hand out to Yang, "You owe me 150." "It was alright." Blake says as she exits out, but isn't really all that thrill. Weiss sighs then turns her head over to the professor, "By the way, I forgot to ask. Why exactly are you here?" "Oh right!" Acacia pulled out a map of the region and pointed at a desert south of their location. "The reason why is because I think I may have found you guys a way home." "Really?" Yang turns around and looked at the map. "Yes, but it is a small chance and the ruins have been excavated a long time ago. But there is still hope right?"

"Can you please gives us the details of this location?" Weiss asks. "We should be ready tomorrow and I'll explain things on the flight over. Right now, I have to get some supplies, prep the helicopter, and have to get to bed early so we can get there before the sandstorms hit. They are disastrous this time of the year and are known to happen at random."

So the team went back to the Pokemon Center to prepare for the trip. Although Ruby is feeling a little down. "What's wrong?" Yang asks and noticing her little sister's expression. "Its just that...I'm a little worried that we may not bring our pokemon home." Everyone stop and completely forgotten about what will happen if they found a way home. "We could bring them with us." Yang tries to cheer up Ruby. "Although they could be excellent companions, but not sure anyone ca-" Weiss then jumps in to interrupt Blake, "We can take care of them and make sure nothing bad happens to them!" Ruby smiles and nods then they all make their way towards the Pokemon Center. Are they going home? Do they have a chance? Find out more next time!

* * *

 **AN: Hope you guys enjoy! And now to answer a few questions:  
**

 **For Plutonium King:**

 **1\. It will be revealed in the next chapter.**

 **2\. Not exactly sure. They could be good guys. (Not spoiling)**

 **3\. I'm pretty sure this chapter answers that question.**

 **I do apologize for not answering the questions from earlier.**

 **For Monster Lover 21:**

 **I would recommend Pokemon Uranium. Good game, great story, and very unique fakemon. Although might wanna google it because Nintendo shut down the site.**

 **For Turbo Tumblr:**

 **Yes.**

 **I also have a request for you guys: Can you help me make some pokemon puns for Yang? It is a lot harder than I thought.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25  
**

It is early morning at Unova City. The sun is slowly rising from the eastern horizon behind the mountains that is barely visible. But Team RWBY and Prof. Acacia are already up and are about to take-off towards the ruins in the Extinction Desert. Before they took-off, they tell him the story of the haunted mansion and the pokemon they caught. "That is interesting." Acacia says through the microphone of the headset so everyone can understand what they are saying through the sounds of the engine. "Never heard of a mansion close to Unova City. Must have been one of those research bases that was erased many years ago. Did you find anything such as journals or research notes?" "No we haven't" Weiss responded, "We got scared and Yang went berserk after a Rotom shocked her." Acacia then laughs through the headset.

"That's pretty funny. Good that you caught some ghost-types, but too bad you didn't find anything." "We were scared at first but muster the courage to face it." Blake says to Acacia. "Can you tell us about the history of this region?" Ruby says with anticipation, "I could use a good story for the long journey." "...Very well."

* * *

Long ago, the New Found Region was whole and had was the only home to a large abundance of the pokemon once known as, Mew. Yet this land was discovered by two different tribes of people. The Draconid People and the People of the Water. Both societies lived in harmony with the land and the pokemon they brought to this land. They colonized and settled in this land and worshiped them as messengers of their so-called gods such as Kyogre and Rayquaza.

Yet such prosperity can attract unwanted attention from afar. The first invaders was the Empire of Pokelantis. They came all the way from the present-day Kanto Region because the King believed that the Mew may have the power to communicate to Ho-oh. So that way, he can use Ho-oh's power to take over the world. The battle was fierce as both side had warriors and pokemon to fight over the land. But eventually, the people of New Found won and drove Pokelantis back to the sea. Yet years later, in the southern regions, people started to build a giant city that expanded all over the valley and use the invisible energy to power it known as, The Dragon Force.

The city prospered and grew with humans and pokemon living together with the city being part urban and part nature. This city was known as Vale City.

* * *

"Wait, wait, wait! Stop, stop, stop!" Ruby rudely interrupted. "We have a kingdom and city called Vale back on Remnant. Do you think there is a connection?" The other three members just glared at her, believing that such a thing is impossible. "Think about it. We have that temple back home that transported us here. So it can't be that far off." After thinking about, Ruby's story may hold some truth. "You might be right, Ruby." Weiss says after realizing that.

"Could be." Acacia says, "It is possible that people from our world may have gone to your world. Now please don't interrupt." "Sorry."

* * *

Where was I? Oh yeah, Vale City! *short cough* Once again, such prosperity attracted unwanted from afar. Warlords from the region of Ransei show and try to take the land by force. The Warlords use such brutality on many coastal towns and cities that most of the people were forced to flee and the Warlords make it their home. But the people refused to give up their home and what happened may have been a mistake. They used the Dragon Force to shatter the north and transform it into an inhospitable area with mountains rising high in the sky, snow storms that happen at random, and a cold tundra swamp that makes it impossible to live in.

And so, the Warlords retreated back to the Ransei Region. The people were victorious, but at a cost with the north now in shambles. But today, we have a few settlements that are in the Northern Area. But they are hard to get to and not much activity. Yet despite all that, that's not what killed the civilization.

* * *

"What happened?" Ruby interrupts again.

"I'm getting there and please stop interrupting." Acacia says with a bit of disappointment in his tone.

"Sorry...again."

* * *

You know about the meteor that the Yggdrasil Tree is growing? Well there were a few meteors that rain down on New Found and caused great disasters. These meteors transformed the land that cause land masses to shift, floods and fire that consumed the land, and changed the region forever. The other meteors landed in different areas. One of which created what is known as the Extinction Desert, where Vale City was. Most of it is still visible and in ruins in the south most areas. But the rest have been reduced to sand and rock. Not to mention that the heart of the Everlasting Sandstorm is where the meteor struck.

There are a few more scattered around New Found with some forming natural landmarks. There is the Blazewater Volcano. It was a hibernating volcano until the meteor struck it down. But now it is a hot springs resort and it is now an island. Another is the Obsidian Coral Reef. It is a coral reef with some volcanic activity with some of the reefs made of pure obsidian with coral on it.

But let's stay on track with the story. After the cataclysm, everyone and almost everything was wiped out. Both people and pokemon alike perish. Now we cut to 50 years ago, where people from other regions started to colonize the New Found Region and populate it with their regions' pokemon. Then all of a sudden, many legendary pokemon just appeared. No one knows how or why they appeared. They just...appeared. Yet the only legendary pokemon we have here are the Golem pokemon at certain temples. They didn't exist, except for Rayquaza, until now.

* * *

"And then we cut to present day where my job is to study how mythical and legendary pokemon just showed up in present day. The end!" Acacia finished the story about the origins of New Found. Before they know it, they are flying over the Stormwall Mountains. " _Uh, sir._ " the pilot says over the radio with a nervous tone, " _We have a problem. The sandstorm showed up early. We may have to go around it and head towards the Desert Research Site. Do you copy?_ " "Copy that." Acacia replies, "Contact the site and we'll make there via jeep once the storm pass." " _Roger!_ "

"HOLY-!" Yang went as she looked at the window of the helicopter. The rest of Team RWBY checked out the window and what they see is a giant sandstorm not too far from the mountains. "That is HUGE!" Ruby says out loud. "I thought the sandstorms in Menagerie were big." Blake replies as she has already seen sandstorms before back on Remnant. But none were as huge as the one outside the window. "Is the power of the meteor doing that?" Weiss asks while looking at the sand storm. "Your half-correct. Some of the Dragon Force energy is unstable in these parts so there are going to be sandstorms, quicksands, and sudden thunderstorms. It is almost impossible for anyone to live here with the exception of the oasis we are going to. The only things that can survive in this environment are ground-type pokemon."

The helicopter flies over the mountains to avoid getting caught in the storm. After an hour, they arrive at the research site with a large oasis close to the mountains along with some sort of dome close by. Everyone gets off and prepare themselves for what is coming next: Going through the sandstorm on a jeep. Will they get through the Extinction Desert's hostile environments? Tune in next week for another exciting chapter! Keep in touch!

* * *

 **The answer to questions:  
**

 **For New Universe Returns:**

 **The official site to download it is down because of Nintendo. But you can get it at certain sites such as .com(slash) . However, you can use google to find other sites. If you are wondering why I name the website is because everytime I try to type a website in and post it, the name of the website disappears. Plus there are also other Pokemon fan games (still in demo) you can check out such as Pokemon Solar Light & Lunar Dark, Pokemon Sage, and Pokemon S.P.E.C.T.R.U.M.  
**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26  
**

Back on Remnant, some of the scientists started to examine some of the statues Velvet mentioned. But none of them have the button that she pressed until they found one under the Palkia statue. "Over here!" the scientist shouted to the others. They all gathered at the statue and press the button. However, nothing happened. "Nothing happened? Surely this is the right button." "But that's the only button." one of the scientists pointed out, "There must be another factor that caused them to teleport." "I'll contact General Ironwood about this."

"Yes...I see...I'll let them know." Back at Ironwood's tent, he turn to Team CFVY and tell them something. "What is it?" Coco asks impatiently. "They found the statue with the button and it is under the pink monster statue." Velvet's face turned red out of embarrassment about not remembering the right statue. "Annnddd?" Ironwood clears his throat, "Nothing happened I'm afraid." Coco tightens her fists very tight and is about ready to punch something while grinding her teeth. "Hold on, hold on, Ms. Adel!" Ironwood tries to calm Coco down. Yatsuhashi and Fox are just sitting there while drinking some water. "They say that there maybe some other factors that came into play during Team RWBY's disappearance. I'll go with Oobleck and check on things."

Ironwood left the dent while Velvet is still feeling guilty about everything. Her ears are down and looks like she is about to cry. "Don't worry Velvet." Coco places her hand on Velvet's shoulder and tries to comfort her. "They might be alright." "Yeah." Fox says, "They could be having the time of their lives."

* * *

"THIS IS INSANE!" Weiss blared out in the jeep. The jeep Acacia is driving is close to the Stormwall Mountains, but the sandstorm shifted towards the east against it. The jeep is caught in the storm which thankfully they did cover it up, but are blinded by gusts of sand. "I know but this is the fastest way to get there!" Acacia says with confidence, "After all, nothing venture nothing gain. Right?" He turns his head only to find Blake, Weiss and Ruby angrily glaring at him so he turn his head back and focuses on the driving. "I agree." Yang says with confidence. "We should be doing this stuff all the time!"

The car hit a rock which was a big bump. After the bump, Weiss muttered, "Assuming we can get out of this alive." "How can you see in the sandstorm?" Blake asks nervously. "I've been here many times and I remember every rock and boulder that comes along our path. Like the boulder that is four feet in front of us." And he was right, there is one. Acacia steer right and manage to avoid collision with the boulder then gets back on track. Everyone manage to see the boulder through the side windows behind the windy veil of sand. "Okay, that is impressive." Weiss praises Acacia's photographic memory.

"We're not out of the woods yet." Acacia continues to stay focus and tries to remember everything along the path. However, the storm is starting to end. "How do you like that?" Acacia glances at the dissipation of the storm, "Storm's clearing." After the storm fades, the sun shines down on the desert once again with clear blue skies and the return of hot temperatures. When things seem calm, Acacia stopped the jeep. "What is it?" Ruby asks, wondering why he stopped. "Shh." Acacia went, "Listen and watch."

After a moment of silence, Weiss says, "I don't hear any-" BASH! Something came smashing through the rocks of the mountain walls that caused the girls to freak out as it lets out a mighty roar. "WHAT IS THAT?!" Weiss screams in panic. Yang pulled up her megadex to see what is behind the dust cloud.

" _Onix. The rock snake pokemon. It burrows through the ground at a speed of 50 mph while feeding on large boulders. Opening its large mouth, it ingests massive amounts of soil and creates long tunnels. Onix has a magnet in its brain. It acts as a compass so that this Pokémon does not lose direction while it is tunneling. As it grows older, its body becomes increasingly rounder and smoother._ "

The dust cloud clears to reveal the huge pokemon as it slowly turns its head right at their jeep. "Um..." Ruby has a look of horror on her face and wonders what is gonna happen next, "Why is it staring at us?" Onix raises its tail and about ready to hit them. Weiss immediately uses one of her glyphs to protect the jeep which cause Onix's tail to slam right back at it. "DRIVE!" Blake yells and Acacia puts the pedal to the medal and go around the large pokemon. The Onix went back in the mountains as they drove off as fast as they can. "That was close." Ruby pants in relief. "You better get use to seeing them." Acacia comment, "There are a lot of ground-types hiding in the sands that will ambush you."

After an half-hour-

Yang: *bored* "Are we there yet?"

Acacia: "No."

After an hour, they made it to one of the ruins of Extinction Desert. What is in front of them is a tower sticking out of the sands with one of the large windows being use as an entrance for it. "What is that?" Yang questions after getting out of the jeep. "This is one of the ruins." Acacia answers, "The Sunken Library." Everyone is impress as they are about to enter the tower to follow the stairs down into the library.

* * *

They now enter deep down into the Sunken Library that has massive shelves that almost go as high as the ceiling, paintings of pokemon and people in certain events, and a stain glass ceiling in the form of Arceus with a universe background high above. But the glass is covered in sand with some of it coming down as specks. "Wo-ow!" the girls went as they take in the incredible atmosphere. There are floodlights in certain areas that light up most of the room left by the archaeologist that are working on the site.

"This place is gigantic!" Yang says while looking at the size and scope of the place. "Is there anyone else here?" Weiss asks as she notices the floodlights. "There are some archaeologist here that are trying to get into chambers that have been sealed off for a long time. Which is why I need your help. Whatever knowledge there is in them may contain knowledge about how to get you girls home."

They later head towards a set of stairs where the archaeologists are trying to breach one of the chambers of this ancient library. On the way down, Ruby then ask a question after taking a gulp and work up the nerve to ask. "Can we take our pokemon with us? I mean back to Remnant?" Acacia turn his head towards Ruby to answer. Before he has a chance to say anything, there was a loud booming sound coming from the bottom of the stairs. "What was that?!" Yang yelled out. "Something must have happened to the archaeologists!" Blake immediately answers as she starts running down the stairs ahead of everyone.

They rush down the stairs, but Ruby uses her semblance to get ahead in order to help out anyone that is hurt or is in danger while leaving behind rose petals. When she is close to the bottom, there is a lot of dust and smoke that obscure her vision but can hear coughing. "Hello?!" she called out, "Anyone okay?!" There is still some coughing till someone answered, "Yeah, *cough, cough* we're okay!" Everyone else has arrived as the dust settles to reveal some of the archaeologists and some Machokes in front of some giant steel door.

"What is that?" Blake pointed at something near the door, "A giant pokeball?" Weiss pulled out her megadex to see what it is. " _Voltorb. The ball pokemon. Voltorb was first sighted at a company that manufactures Poké Balls. The link between that sighting and the fact that this Pokémon looks very similar to a Poké Ball remains a mystery. Voltorb is extremely sensitive - it explodes at the slightest of shocks. It is rumored that it was first created when a Poké Ball was exposed to a powerful pulse of energy. It rolls to move. If the ground is uneven, a sudden jolt from hitting a bump can cause it to explode._ " "So now there is a pokemon that looks like a pokeball." Yang says as Weiss puts her megadex away, "Anything can be a pokemon."

"What happened, Dr. Ricardo?" Acacia tries to help up an archaeologist dressed in a jean jacket, tan cargo pants, and dark brown boots who has red short hair and yellow eyes. "We nearly exhaust every possibility on getting past that door. So we had to use some extreme measures to break it down." One of the archaeologist carries Voltorb while saying, "I'll get some revives." Dr. Ricardo looked at the door and there isn't a single scratch on it. "OH COME ON!" he yells in anger. In his frustration, he takes a giant sledgehammer and bashes against the metal door. "BREAK, DARN IT!" As he continues to bashes, the head of the hammer came off and landed on his head that causes him to pass out. One of the other archaeologists shout, "WE NEED A MEDIC!"

"Who was that?" Ruby asks as she help some Machokes back on their feet. "I'll explain later."


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27  
**

Back we were at, Team RWBY sits down with Prof. Acacia who explains everything that is happening at the Sunken Library. They sat in the library with an electric lantern over a table and some chairs everyone set up. As they sat down, Prof. Acacia explains what is going on. "That was Dr. Ricardo. He's the chief archaeologist here in the South Area. He told me that he discovered something that was a gift from Arceus to humanity a long time ago. Not sure what it is but it is behind that metal door." The team have some serious looks as they sat up and noticed how serious this is.

"I'm guessing that he is not the most orthodox archaeologist is he?" Weiss asked. Acacia laughs, "Of course. The guy sometimes use brute force when everything else fails. But back on topic about the door." "You want us to help out with the door, right?" Ruby says. "Guess that's why you're team leader. But we actually need Yang for this." Everyone is confuse, including Yang, on why they need her. The three look at Yang and Yang looks at everyone as they just stare at her. "Why me?" she asks. That is when the professor pulled up his holocaster and showed a recording of Yang beating up Team Rocket members and throwing their drill out of Prehistoric Park with them in it.

Blake started giggling, "So that's why." Everyone else started giggling, much to Yang's annoyance...and embarrassment. "Alright, alright!" Yang yells furiously at them while her face is red, "I'll do it!"

* * *

Back at the metal door, Yang braces herself with everyone watching her. Yang does some stretches and cracking her fingers and knuckles along with some deep breaths. "Okay." she muttered to her self, "Time to get to work." Yang grabs the left side of the door and pulls with all her might. Yang's eyes started to turn red as her hair catches fire as she struggles to get the door open. Yet nothing happened. Yang then tries to open from the right side of the door. But again, it didn't open. Then she tries opening from the bottom. It worked! But it only budged a few inches before Yang gave out and lets go.

The door slammed shut while Yang takes a breather. "So close!" says the voice from behind them. They turn around and see Dr. Ricardo who has a bandage on his head after his...injury. He runs up to the door, but some of the medics grabbed him while he starts yelling. "LET ME GO!" he shouts out while trying to get to the door, "I HAVE TO SEE WHAT'S ON THE OTHER SIDE! I'VE COME TO CLOSE TO-" One of the medic's Weepinbell use sleeping powder on him to calm him down until he fell asleep. The two medics then take him back to his bed.

"Is that dedication or plain zealotry?" Blake asks as she watches the medics take him back to his bed. "I think both." Acacia answers. Ruby examines the metal door, "Isn't there a mechanism that opens this thing? For something like this, there should be a lever or button or something that opens the door." Acacia sighs, "Everyone checked and there is nothing that opens this door." Acacia then looks at the door, "We searched almost every square inch of this library yet found nothing. So we have to rely on brute force to get this door down." "Then why not blow a hole next to it. The walls are a lot easier than the door since they are made of stone." Yang says while rubbing her shoulders.

"Wish we could but we have no idea on what is on the other side of the wall. There could be priceless artifacts, writings, or something very valuable." Ruby then has a thought, "What if we combine the strength of Yang, the Machokes, and Chimmy?" Acacia thinks about for a moment then says, "Worth a shot." Yang calls Chimmy out and three Machokes soon join her. With all their strength, they lift the door wide open and some of the archaeologists start using jacks to keep the door open. Everyone then gives them an applause to celebrate the opening of the door.

Before anyone knows it, Dr. Ricardo ran past everyone and into the room. "Oh, for the love of-" "DAAAAHHH!" The heard him scream as he runs out of the door with a swarm of Cofagrigus chasing him. "Everyone!" Acacia shouted to everyone near the door, "Get running!" Everyone runs away from the Cofagrigus as they scare and attack everyone near the metal door. Ruby pulled out her pokeball and throws, "Come on out and help us Puppy!" Ruby's Shuppet comes out then Ruby shouts, "Use night shade!" Puppy unleashes a waves of crimson colored aura on the Confrigas and seems to effect some of them.

"Good idea, Ruby!" Blake shouts. She pulled out her pokeball and unleashes her Frillish. "Use night shade!" Like Puppy, Frillish unleashes waves of crimson colored aura. "My turn!" Yang throws her pokeball, "Go Hunter!" Yang's Haunter comes out then she shouts, "Use confuse ray!" Hunter unleashes multiple golden colored orbs at the rest of the Cofagrigus swarm which puts them in a state of confusion. They all started attacking each other to the point where they have to retreat. After they are gone, everyone sighed in relief. "Phew." Yang went after wiping her forehead, "That was close."

"I'm guessing that must be some sort of security of some kind." Weiss says when she was about to use her pokeball, but was too late. "Too bad we didn't catch any." Blake says to Weiss, "You could have caught one." "I-I-I was about to use Blade but you guys got the situation under control." Weiss says furiously at Blake with her face all red. "You mean hiding behind a stone pillar in fear." "HEY!" "Can we please just go in?" Acacia says to stop them from fighting.

They make their way inside to see what is so special on the other side of the door. What they find inside is actually...disappointing. The room is empty. "What?!" Yang says in her disappointed state, "All that hard work for an empty room?!" "There has to be something." Blake says, "Why would they have all that security?" "There must be something important here." Ruby says while examining the room with her flashlight. "Well I don't see any of those Cofagriguses here" Weiss says while looking at the ceiling. Acacia is kneeling on the floor as something sparkled.

He picked it up and found something wedged between the floor tiles. "What's that?" Weiss asks as she noticed what Acacia is holding. "It's an emerald." Acacia answers, "A very small shard of an emerald. This place must have been a treasury room until the Cofagriguses ate all the gold and jewelry." The four are disappointed along with the archaeologist as well as Dr. Ricardo. Who is weeping at the corner of the room. But he got back up, "Oh well, that's life. Better luck in the future I guess."

* * *

At the entrance of the Sunken Library, Acacia apologizes to Team RWBY. "I'm sorry, girls. Looks like you can't get home." "That's okay." Ruby says with a smile, you is relieved because she gets to keep her pokemon. But she is also sad that she won't fulfill her dream of becoming a huntress. She's not the only one who is both sad and relieved. The rest of Team RWBY feel the same. Acacia rubs his head then says, "How about I take you to your next location?" Yang immediately steps up, "I want to go to Makoto City to face the toughest gym leader of the South Area." Acacia smiles, "Alright. But I have to take you to Rumble Mountains." "Why there?" Blake asks. "You'll see."

They drove back to the research center and take a flight towards Rumble Mountains. Why there? You're gonna have to wait till next time.

* * *

 **AN: Hey everyone! I was gonna put this up yesterday but I was having some internet problems. Good news is that it is fix and hope I won't have anymore connection problems. Love ya guys!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28  
**

Team RWBY are given a ride on the helicopter along with Acacia to Rumble Mountains. There, they will meet the gym leader of the Makoto City Gym. They ride northeast past the Stormwall Mountains all the way to the Rumble Mountains. "So who is this gym leader?" Yang says over the headphone mic in anticipation. "Her name is Satoko." Acacia answers, "She's not only a gym leader, she is a successor to a dojo. Basically, her gym is a dojo." "That's not surprising for a fighting-type gym leader." Weiss says to Acacia. "So what she like?" Blake asks out of curiosity. "You're gonna have to see for yourself."

Ruby is too busy looking out the window to admire the view. She sees a flock of flying-type pokemon under the helicopter, a herd of Taurus stampeding through a wide open field below, and a massive jungle with rivers intertwining with water-type pokemon either playing or lazying above the water. It is hard to see through the dense canopy, but she manage to see a few Mankey and Primeapes swinging through the trees. "Whatcha' looking at?" Yang asks as she sits next to her sister to see what is out the window. Ruby turns her head towards her sister, "Oh. Just admiring this awesome view."

After an hour or two, they arrived at Rumble Mountains.

* * *

The helicopter lands in the open area in the mountains. With the engine still running, Team RWBY got off while Acacia shouts through the sound of the spinning propellers, "This is where you four get off! Her training area is somewhere close by! I have to get back to work! See you soon!" The helicopter takes off as Team RWBY waves goodbye and the Professor waves back. "Okay team," Ruby says to her team as she tightens the straps of her backpack, "let's go!" "Yeah!" Weiss, Blake, and Yang say in unison. So they start hoofing it across the many shattered peaks of the mountains.

They then start to break for a late lunch along with their pokemon. "This is good mushroom stew, Blake." Ruby says after sampling her meal. "You like it? I managed to get some at the market in Unova City." "This is really good." Yang says after a few bites before turning to Weiss. "Don't you agree, Weiss?" "At least one of us knows how to cook that doesn't include cookies." Everyone stares at Ruby. "What? What's wrong with cookies?" After an awkward moment of silence, they started to laugh.

After that, they started to hear stomping sounds that quakes the ground. Blake looks behind her to where the source of the stomping is coming from. "What's that?" Ruby asks as she leans back to see what is behind Blake. "Is it a pokemon?" Yang says as she does the same as Weiss just leans to the side. Before they know it, something jumped up into the air and came crashing down some feet close to them. Once the dust settles, they see a hulking figure with extremely buff muscles with a blue headband, black spiky hair with a ponytail on the back, a sleeveless blue gi, brown eyes, tan complexion, and the figure is a woman. Everyone just completely froze as the giant muscular woman stares at them with a blank expression.

"Excuse me." the hulking woman says with a gentle tone, "Can I have something to eat?" Then her stomach starts to growl, much to her embarrassment.

Blake just gave her a bowl of soup with some bread and the mysterious woman happily accepts it. She sits down with Team RWBY to eat with everyone wondering who she is. But Ruby may have an idea on who she is. "Um...excuse me?" Ruby hesitated, "Are you the gym leader of the Makoto City Gym, Satoko?" The rest of the team wince at what Ruby just asked. The woman just laughs before explaining to them. "No, no, no. I'm Mikoto. Satoko is my older sister." "Older sister?!" the four say in unison. They are shocked to hear that and start to think what Satoko looks like. The four think that Satoko is as big as a skyscrapper and twice as muscular with an angry face with glowing red eyes.

"HEY!" Mikoto shouts to then to snap them out of it. "My sister isn't some terrifying monster! She's better looking than me!" Yang whispers to Blake, "But I do have an idea why she keeps on getting dump." Blake nods in agreement. "I HEARD THAT!" Mikoto then sighs, "Guess I have to introduce you four to her myself." After lunch, Team RWBY calls back their pokemon, clean up, and follow Mikoto.

* * *

The five soon arrive at a special spot that isn't too far from Makoto City. They approach a spot that is filled with ancient trees that stand abnormally tall, the air is clear and clean in abundance, and there are many plants that grow more widely than anything the four has ever seen. It is almost as if it is primordial despite the rugged terrain. Then they approach a waterfall with a little spring at the bottom, there they see a woman that is similar to Mikoto except more normal with her body not too muscular, her hair is down but a bit messy with a ponytail, and wearing white gi with sleeves and headband. She is sitting under the waterfall meditating.

"She actually looks normal." Weiss says. "But I do see a bit of a resemblance." Yang says after comparing both sisters. "Well they are sisters after all." Ruby added. "But something tells me that there is more to this then meets the eye." Blake says with some suspicion. Sakoto then turns to Team RWBY, "Yeah, but don't mention the fact she got dumped. Alright?" The four huntresses nodded. "Good." Mikoto then looks at her meditating sister, "HEY SIS!" Sakoto opens her eyes and sees Mikoto waving with four girls she doesn't recognize. She got up and approaches towards them.

"She looks normal," Yang whispers to Blake, "but why would anyone-" She stops as Sakoto gets taller and taller for every step she takes. When she is just a few inches away from them, turns out Sakoto is extremely tall. Taller than Mikoto. The four just stare at her out of both intimidation and astonishment. "Everyone," Mikoto introduces her sister, "this is my big sister. Satoko, these are my new friends that I found." Ruby gulped as she tries to introduce herself, "Hel-Hello...m-m-m-my name is Ruby Rose." "I'm Blake." Blake says as calmly as she can. Weiss does her best to remain calm and elegant despite being intimidated, "My name is Weiss Schnee," she tries her courtesy bow, "please to meet you." Yang then tries to be herself, smile and everything, "Hello there! My name is Yang Xiao Long. Man, you're even bigger than Yatsuhashi."

* * *

"Achoo!" Yatsuhashi sneezes inside the tent. "Dude," Fox speaks, "vampire sneeze will you?"

* * *

"And I am Sakoto. Gym leader of the Makoto City Gym." she says with an emotionless, yet gentle and calm tone. Then she starts to smile and changes tone, "Now who is this Yatsuhashi? Is he cute?"

* * *

"Achoo!" Yatsuhashi sneezes again. "Who's talking about me?"

* * *

The girls laughed at Satoko's questions before Ruby answers, "Just a friend of ours." "Very well then. I'm guessing one of you is here for a gym challenge, correct?" Yang then steps up then says, "I'm the challenger." "All righty then." Satoko says with confidence in her voice and a cynical grin, "But before I accept your challenge. You have to prove yourself if you are worth my time." Yang slams her fists together, "Bring it on!" "Then follow me."

Everyone follows Satoko towards Makoto City to see what challenges that Yang has to go through. "By the way," Blake whispers to Mikoto, "why did your sister get dumped?" "I think it is kinda obvious." Mikoto whispered back, "Don't you think?"

What are these challenges that Satoko has in mind? Will Yang succeed? Tune in next time!


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29  
**

Team RWBY found the giant gym leader of the Makoto City Gym up on Rumble Mountains. Now they are in Makoto City at the Pokemon Center which may have something to do with Satoko, the gym leader's, challenge with Mikoto at the gym. They sat at a table with Satoko having a glass mug of apple juice that is 3 feet tall. "So..." Yang starts the conversation, "What is this challenge I have to do?" Sakoto gulps down her drink before explaining. "The truth is that I have a question for you girls." "And that is...?" Weiss asks. Satoko then asks, "Do you girls have any dating experience?" Now all the members of Team RWBY feel a little awkward. "Um, I don't have any. Sorry." Ruby says while feeling a little bashful.

Weiss blushes as she just looks out the window, "I may have some, but not a lot. I only date him for a month." "My dates lasts for two months." Satoko states. "I may have some but I feel uncomfortable about talking about it." Blake says with her face all red and neck cringed. "I have a few." Yang says with a smile and confidence. "Really?" Satoko asks. "Yeah! I mean look at me!" "Well then," Satoko finishes the rest of her drink, "may be you can give me a few tips like how do I maintain a relationship." Yang's smile went south when she says, "Oh. My dates don't last very long since I don't want to be tied down." Then Satoko slams her head on the table and groans.

"Then how do I find the perfect guy for me?" she says with her head still on the table. "Maybe we should just get on with the challenge." Ruby suggested in order to change the subject. "Right!" Sakoto got back up, "Let's head over to the gym. My sister must have everything ready by now."

* * *

They all make their way towards the gym which is on the southern side of Makoto City. Close to the edge of the mountains, is a dojo-like structure with an enormous gate in front of them that is twenty feet tall for both doors. "Wow," Weiss says as she is impressed, "I thought my house uses these things." Then she tries to push the door, but turns out it weighs like a thousand pounds. "What the-? What is this? It feels like I'm trying to push an anvil." "Ugh," Yang went as she rolls her eyes at how wimpy Weiss is, "I'll get it." Yang punches it, but only moves a few inches. "Wow." she is also impress, "It really is heavy. Let me kick it!" Yang smiles as she kicks the door, but only went a few more inches than she did when she punches it. "Well I got it mostly open."

"What the heck is this door made out off?" Ruby asks as she turns her head towards Satoko. "The outside is made of wood, but the core is made of pure lead that is 6 inches deep and 18 feet tall." Then tries to recall something, "Since both doors are made of lead which is 18 feet tall, 6 inches thick and 5 feet wide and there are two of them. If you factor out the wood... I think my father told me that the weight of both of these doors should be around 2299130 pounds which is around 1042868 kilograms." "THAT'S A LOT!" Weiss shouts at how much the doors weigh together, minus the weight of the wood. "Makes sense." Blake interjects, "This is a dojo and dojo's focus on getting stronger so what better way than lead."

Satoko then cracks her knuckles as she approaches the door, "Let me show you." She flicks the door with just her finger and the doors slam wide open and walks right in, leaving the girls shocked and astonished. "I want to do that." Yang pointed out.

When they enter the courtyard, Mikoto is standing by some sort of large lever on the ground. "Bout time you made it. I have everything ready." Mikoto pulls the lever and something opens up the ground revealing Yang's 'challenge'. Blake, Ruby, and Weiss's jaws dropped at what they see. Her challenge is an obstacle course with spinning spike rolls, crushing spiked walls, spinning saw blades, flamethrowers, anvil pendulums, and all sorts of death contraptions that Yang has to go through. "ARE YOU SERIOUS!?" Weiss screams in disbelief. "Yep!" Sakoto said with a very nasty grin along with her tone being a bit more sinister. "Now pretty girl," she turns to Yang, "let's see if your good looks can help you survive this. I was planning on having my boyfriends go through this to test their strength!"

"Now I see why." Blake muttered after seeing the death contraptions of an obstacle course. "Do you think we should tell her?" Weiss asks. "Maybe Yang will when she wins." Ruby answers. "I try that, but she refuses to listen." Mikoto says to the other members of Team RWBY, "But maybe Yang might do something about it." Yang stretches and cracks her knuckles and neck as she prepares to go right through the death obstacle with Satoko going, "Ready...Set...GO!" Yang runs right in and starts doing what she does best: wrecking everything up.

"YAHOO!"

Blake: "She jumped across the spinning spiked floors."

BAM! POW!

Weiss: "She punched out the flamethrowers."

Ruby: "Now she is dodging the sawblades."

Blake: "But I think one of them cut a piece of her hair."

Ruby: "Hopefully she doesn't-"

"RRROOOOOAAAAAARRR!"

Weiss: *covers her eyes* "Too late."

Blake: *screams* "DUCK AND COVER!"

Yang starts destroying the death obstacle course by tearing it apart throwing and throwing everything all over the courtyard. Smashing and angrily bashing everything in sight until it is all destroyed. As Yang continues on her path of destruction, Mikoto takes in the sight. "Wow." she says in amazement and stun, "I thought my sister has anger management issues." Ruby pokes her head behind her, "You have no idea." Weiss then pokes her head out from behind a tree, "Trust me, it is best to stay out of her way." Blake then pokes her head out from the leaves of the tree, "That, and it is almost as bad as what happened at that haunted mansion." "What happened?" "She nearly destroyed the place." then Blake went back into hiding. "Jeez. If you think that's bad, try my sister destroying a mountain every time she gets dumped. Then tries to meditate."

After a few short minutes, Yang completely destroyed the whole death course. Not much of a shock for Team RWBY, but a huge shock for Sakoto. Yang finally calm down with her eyes changing from red to lilac again before turning over to Sakoto and saying, "Finished!" Sakoto is completely speechless as her obstacle course that her family made generations ago being reduced to rubble and scrap. "Can we have that gym battle now?"

* * *

 **AN: Hey everyone. I was planning to add more to this chapter, but my internet isn't the best right now since my Wi-Fi keeps on getting disconnected at random because of bad wiring at my house. Don't worry, you guys will get your gym battle. Just need to find a way to fix the problem. Now for questions.**

 **Jyoster: Mikoto is 7 feet tall, same height as Yatsuhashi. But Sakoto is over 10 feet tall, the same size as an adult elephant. But Z from Pokemon X & Y is 13 feet tall from last I check. The reason why the two are so tall is because they are descendants of Amazon Warriors from another region. That along with years of extensive training, consumption of a large amount of food, and working out like heck everyday like crazy.**

 **If you guys have any questions, please leave them in the reviews and I'll check them out and answer them the best I can.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30  
**

After witnessing Yang's destructive side after a bit of her hair got cut off; the gym leader, Satoko, finally gives Yang her gym battle while everyone else sit on the bleachers on the side. "I have a question." Ruby says while turning her head to Mikoto, "Does she always put her challengers in what used to be a death trap?" "Yeah." Weiss thought about it for a moment, "Why does she have that for her challengers?" Mikoto then explains, "Not really. Just the pretty or beautiful challengers that are over the age of 17. She gets jealous of normal size pretty girls." "Well that explains it." Blake says as she turns her head back towards the match.

"Alright," Satoko says while preparing her pokeballs, "you better make this a good match! Otherwise, I will be disappointed!" Satoko says it in a jealous voice as she gives a despising look at Yang. "Ready!" Yang shouts out as she grabs her first pokeball. The referee stands at his position on one side of the battle arena. He is one of the students of the dojo wearing a white gi with a yellow belt while holding two flags. One green and one red. "Today we have the challenger, Yang Xiao Long, facing off the gym leader, Satoko. The gym leader can only use two pokemon while the challenger can use all six of her pokemon. Only the challenger may substitute pokemon in mid-battle." "Wait, what?" Ruby is confuse as she turns to Mikoto for answers. "This is the first I heard of it." Blake says also in disbelief.

"Many gyms across the world have both challengers and gym leaders fight on equal terms such as having a certain number of pokemon on each side. Yet some gyms, like this one, allow challengers to use all their pokemon while the gym leader is restraint to use a certain number. Because the gym leader's pokemon might be stronger than they look." "Guess Yang will have to work extra hard to fight against whatever your sister throws at." Weiss says as she wonders what will happen. Satoko throws her pokeball, "Go Baashaun!" What popped out of her pokeball was a black sheep like creature with an angry expression along with red eyes.

Ruby and Weiss say how cute it is and compliment its looks. Blake just rolls her eyes as she pulls up her megadex. " _Baashaun. The hard horn pokemon._ _It loves to fight dirty, and uses dark-type attacks to destroy its foes. They are found in gangs of 20 or more._ " "I see." Yang says to Satoko as Blake puts her megadex away, "Here's a joke. Why was a pokemon bashful? Because he was a _Baa-shaun_!" Sakoto just let out a little snort as she tries to restrain herself from laughing. Everyone else just give off deadpan expressions at how horrible her joke was. "It makes some sense," Mikoto thought out loud, "if you think about it." Yang throws her pokeball, "I choose you, Sparrow!" Yang's Spearow pops out and is ready for combat. "BEGIN!"

"Baashaun, use beat up!" Baashaun charges at Sparrow at full force. "Take up into the air!" Yang ordered. Sparrow rises high in the air as Baashaun misses. "Now use peck!" Sparrow's peak glows white then charges at Baashaun at full force. "Grab it!" Baashaun stands on his hind legs and grabs Sparrow by the beak. "What the-?" Yang says in surprise. "Now use low kick!" Baashaun kicks Sparrow right in the belly that did some major damage. "Quick, get out of there!" Sparrow flies high in the air and stays up there to avoid any more damage. "Rock smash!" Baashaun's fore-hoofs starts to glow red-orange and jumps into the air to attack. "Sparrow, use fury attack!" Sparrow's beak glows as both pokemon battle in mid-air furiously at each other until Baashaun lands on the ground. "Now use beat up!"

Baashaun charges right at Sparrow and lands five strikes. Sparrow falls down on the ground, fainted. The referee raises a flag, "Spearow is unable to battle. The winner is Satoko!" "YES!" the gym leader went in her victory, "Take that normal!" "She's pretty harsh on normal girls, huh?" Blake says after the battle. "You have no idea." Yang is being a sore loser and calls back her defeated Spearow. Then she calls out her next pokemon, "Go, Xiao!" Yang throws her pokeball and Xiao pops out battle ready. "A fighting-type AND bug-type, eh? Well this will be interesting." "BEGIN!" "Baashaun, use beat up!" Baashaun charges at Xiao until Yang shouted, "Counter with aerial ace!" Xiao's wings start to glow light blue and charges at Baashaun full force.

The two made impact and a big explosion was created. "Now that's strong." Sakoto mutters to herself while shielding herself from the blast. "Now use pin missile!" Yang ordered as Xiao's horn starts to glow white and many spiky white darts come out. "Use beat up!" Baashaun uses beat up to deflect the pin missiles, but, "Now use brick break!" Xiao's left arm glows white and lands the blow that sends Baashaun flying...right into the wall. Baashaun has fainted.

"Baashaun is unable to battle!" the referee says while raising a flag, "The winner is...Heracross!" "YES!" Yang does a victory pump for her victory while Xiao bows to the opponents. "Not bad..." Sakoto says with an approval tone, "...for a normal girl." Sakoto calls back Baashaun into his pokeball and prepares for her next pokemon. "Go, Meditite!" Sakoto throws her pokeball and Meditite appears on the field. Blake pulls out her megadex again. " _Meditite. The meditate pokemon. Meditite undertakes rigorous mental training deep in the mountains. However, whenever it meditates, this Pokémon always loses its concentration and focus. As a result, its training never ends. Meditite heightens its inner energy through meditation. It survives on just one berry a day. Minimal eating is another aspect of this Pokémon's training._ " "That's a pretty interesting pokemon." Weiss said over Blake's shoulder. Blake looked over her shoulder, "What? Not gonna say how cute it is?" "It's not really that cute." Ruby responds over Blake's other shoulder.

"Here's another joke!" Yang says after recalling Xiao. "Oh no." Blake said as she looks down in disappointment. "What do you call a meditating meteorite? A _Meditite_!" "Uuuugghh!" Ruby groans at how awful her sister's joke is as Weiss and Blake looked down. Satoko does her best not to smile or laugh at Yang's horrible joke. Before Yang throws her pokeball, she says something to the gym leader. "Before we start our battle there is something you should know." Sakoto is confuse on what is Yang up to along with the other girls on the benches. "From what I learn, gym leaders like to surprise challengers with a variety of moves and types that counter act their weaknesses such as a rock-type having an ice-type move to fight against grass and ground-types. Baashaun was both a fighting-type and a dark-type."

"Yeah, so what's the point?" "The point is that I know that you would have something that would counter against psychic and ghost-types. Meditite is part psychic-type which also means that it can use ghost-type moves. Yet Meditite is also weak against bug-types, so why did I recall Xiao?" Sakoto tilts her head and tries to figure out what Yang means until she realizes what, "I think I get what your saying now." Yang pulls out her pokeball and throws it, "Go, Hunter!" Hunter pops out of his pokeball, battle ready. After seeing Yang's new pokemon, Sakoto starts bursting out laughing. He says between laughs, "Hunter the Haunter, that's funny!" The Mikoto starts to giggle a little. The rest of Team RWBY are unamused. Then Sakoto starts to get back up after realizing something, "Wait a minute? Hunter's part poison-type and poison-types are weak against psychic-types."

"I know." Yang says with a smile, "So now it is an even battle." "BEGIN!" "Meditite, use shadow ball!" Meditite focuses her energy into creating a ball of dark energy while Yang shouts, "Use confuse ray!" Golden orbs form around Hunter and shoots at the shadow ball which causes an explosion which the rest headed right towards Meditite. "Use confusion!" Meditite's eyes glow pale red as her body outlined in pale red as Meditite deflects the golden orbs. "Now use rock tomb!" Multiple large, gray rocks outlined with white energy form around Meditite as they are sent flying at Hunter. Hunter manage to dodge a few, put Yang ordered, "Use shadow punch!" Hunter's hand become outlined in black and purple aura as he punches the rock back at Meditite. "Use force palm to send it back!"

Meditite's left hand glows yellow as she fires a blast of light at the rock which sends it back to Hunter. "Use shadow punch again!" Again, Hunter use shadow punch to deflect the rock. "Then we shall use force palm again!" Again, Meditite uses force palm to send the rock back. Both pokemon use shadow punch and force palm to send the rock back at each other as our other heroines watch the rock go back and forth with their heads. "Is it just me, or does this feel like a tennis match?" Weiss said as she keeps track of the rock, never breaking her gaze. "I believe so." Mikoto responded who is also keeping track. "Now use sucker punch!" Hunter sucker punches the rock high in the air then charges at Meditite who is watching the rock. "Now use confuse ray!" "Use confusion quick!" Meditite tries to use confusion, but is too late.

Meditite is now confuse. "Oh no!" Sakoto shouted in disarray as her pokemon is now helplessly confuse. "Now we got you, use shadow punch! Full power!" Hunter charges in with the aura of his shadow punch getting bigger and bigger then lands a blow. "Now use night shade!" Hunter releases waves of night shade that did a critical hit on Meditite. "Now use sucker punch!" Hunter charges in and lands the final blow to Meditite that sends her flying into the air and comes back hard. Meditite has fainted. "Meditite is unable to battle! The winner is Yang the challenger!" "YEEEEAAAAHHH!" Yang let out a loud cheer for her victory with hands up high in the air. "She did it!" Ruby jumped high in the air in celebration for her sister's victory. "Way to go, Yang." Blake claps her hands. "That was adequate." Weiss says cross arm, but she did secretly enjoy it.

Satoko approaches Yang after recalling Meditite. "I have to admit, that was pretty fun. You're not half-bad for a normal. And sorry for forcing you to go through my death course." Satoko feels a little guilty at the way she has been treating Yang, but Yang just smiles, "It's alright. I had a lot of fun as well, so consider it even." Satoko smiles back as she is about to give Yang her badge. "Yang, for your courage and tenacity, you have earn the Ki Badge." Sakoto handed Yang the Ki Badge which is a fist surrounded by blue flames. "But, I would like your advice." she says to Yang with a bit of red on her checks. "Can you tell me, how can I get a man?" Yang grabs Satoko's arm while saying, "Listen, here is what you need to do."

* * *

The sun is about to set over at the horizon with Team RWBY outside of the dojo's heavy doors with Sakoto and Mikoto about to say farewell. "Thank you, Yang." Sakoto says with gratitude in her voice, "That was very informative. I should cut down on strength and focus more on romance. Guess strength isn't everything when it comes to finding a boyfriend. And maybe looks." The girls giggle a little before Yang says, "Just do your best and you may find the right guy." Yang gives her the thumbs up. "And here is your HM, Rock Smash." Sakoto gives Yang the HM, "This should help you with any rocks that get in your path." "Thanks!" Yang takes the HM and put it in her bag.

"By the way," Mikoto says to Team RWBY, "there is going to be a Pokemon Contest happening in a few days. Are you four gonna enter?" The four looked at each other and smile with Ruby going, "Of course we are!" "Then you better hurry and prepare." Mikoto warns them, "You got four days to get ready." After that they all say goodbye. While walking down the road, the four talk about what are they are going to do after the contest.

Ruby: "So after the contest, where do we gonna do next?"

Weiss: "Well we could head north. There is a place similar to Atlas. Plus there is a gym leader that is also a fashion model."

Blake: "Maybe we could head west. There is an island with an onsen resort."

Yang: "That means hot springs, right?"

Our journey continues. But not next week because I have another story that I'm still working on. So no new chapter next work. Sorry! But I'm still working on this. I just upload one chapter a month on the other story so no worries.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31  
**

After Yang defeated the gigantic gym leader of Makoto City's gym, Sakoto, and earning the Ki Badge, Team RWBY spends the night at the nearest Pokemon Center. Which to them is a good thing since trainers stay for free. "Oh boy." Yang sighs as she falls back on her bed. "Today was something." "You can say that again." Blake then takes the bunk over Yang's, "Today was...something." "It really was." Ruby then starts to join the conversation while on the top bunk on the other side of the room, "First we went towards a desert, then a sunken temple-" "Library." Weiss corrected. "Library, right. Then a super muscular woman jumped in front of us that is the gym leader's sister. Then we met a BIGGER woman that is the gym leader, the giant heavy door, the death obstacle course, then the gym battle."

Yang smirked, "Yeah, well, I had some fun." "You forgot to mention that Yang destroyed the obstacle course." Blake pointed out. "HEY!" Ruby snicker a little while Weiss turns to face the wall away from Yang. "That thing cut my hair a little. I hate it when things cut my hair!" "That is pretty much anything that has cut your hair so far since we came to this world." Ruby added as she starts to sit and swings her legs. "By the way." Yang then starts to sound serious, "What do you think people are doing back home? We've been gone for a while."

* * *

Back on Remnant, some of the scientist from Atlas start to read many of the inscriptions on the temple walls. "This language is pretty easy." one of the scientist pointed out as he keeps scanning. "Yeah, because the bloody writing is letters with eyes. So far, this is the easiest job ever. Although, I wonder what are these...creatures. Some of them seem to shoot electricity, breath fire and ice, and some are...something that looks like semblances and aura." The scientist took a closer look at the drawings of the creatures and try to find out what they are.

"I don't know." the third scientist then talks, "But they aren't related to the Grimm. Nor are they animals, yet some have similar qualities." Then, something started to fly by in the shadows that caught in the corner of the eyes of one of the scientist. "What was that?" The second scientist turns to see what moved by. "Something wrong?" the third scientist asked. "I thought I saw something moved in the shadows." The third scientist leans and shines the light in the shadows, yet there is nothing there. "I don't see anything."

"There was something there. Hope it isn't Grimm." "Not likely." the first scientist said as he keeps on scanning, "Everyone searched this place from top to bottom and they haven't found any Grimm. Might be some birds or bats." "I hope so." The second scientist went back to work yet cautious about what he saw.

* * *

Back in the Pokemon World (Yes, I am calling it that), Team RWBY went out to get some capsules and capsule stickers for their pokeballs. Blake and Yang then start shopping for food supplies for the trip...and Yang has to carry everything. Ruby and Weiss, on the other hand, went around and see what is in the city. The city has a lot of exercising equipment, fitness programs, and everything that involves working out and training. "Man, this city is crazy about physical activities." Ruby said as she continues to look at the shopping windows. "Well, this city has a fighting-type gym and Sakoto is the role model."

Then they come across a playground where they see kids running laps while climbing up and down, getting to the slide as fast as they can. To be honest, this is more like they are doing an obstacle course than playing. "Even the kids are into it." "Like I said, Sakoto is a bit of a role model so it would make sense for kids to be like her." The two continue to walk down the sidewalk with Ruby having a thought. "I think Yang would like to live here." then she turns her gaze at Weiss, "What do you think?"

Weiss prefers not to answer and looks away.

* * *

Back on Remnant, Team CFVY then start to explore the temple on their own to find out how to get Team RWBY back. Coco leads the way with her weapon ready and a head lamp on her forehead. Fox is wearing some sort of camera that is place backwards and a lens on his right eye so he can see if anything is following them. "Um, Coco..." Velvet says nervously as they march on in the dark, "Are you sure about this?" "Yes, I am." Coco said in a stern tone as she carries her minigun at the ready.

"We have to find out how to save Ruby and the others. We have to explore every square inch that those scientists may have missed." Velvet then starts to look sad again until Yatsuhashi places his hand on her shoulder. Velvet turn her head and sees Yatsu smiling at her. Velvet smiles back and nodded. Team CFVY continue to walk down the narrow hallway for what felt like an hour or so until they reach some sort of chamber at the end. It is hard to see so everyone pulled out their scrolls to light up the chamber. What they see is more writings of this circular dome chamber with what looks like square vents at the top. But what is more interesting is that there is some sort of mirror with some sort of eldritch design frame. The mirror is 6 feet wide in diameter and 11 feet tall.

"What's with the mirror?" Fox asks after checking the place out. "Don't know." Coco answers as she looks at it. Then she takes a good look at her reflection, "Not sure about the design, but I look good!" The other three members have large sweat drops on the back of their heads as Coco poses in front of it. "What to you think, Yatsu?" Velvet asked. "Not exactly sure, but I have read stories that mirrors can be useful magically." he says as he puts away his sword. "Really?" Fox says then takes an interest. "Yeah, according to some tales. Like this one fairy tale about an evil queen who uses a mirror to seek advice or some information. Another story I heard involves using a mirror to see things over vast distances. Then there are a few that I do know that involves traveling, such as some form of teleportation, traveling to the mirror world where you meet your opposite self. Then the ones about going to another world."

Coco then looks at one of the inscriptions, tracing her finger on the eyed letters. However, one of the letters 'blinked'. "What the-?" she notices it until it blinked again. Coco screams and falls backwards as the letter popped out from the wall. Velvet, Yatsu, and Fox get their weapons ready when they see one of the living letters going "Unknown." right before most of the other letters come alive. "What the heck is going on?!" Fox screamed. The letters start swirling around at the mirror as they swirl faster and faster and faster before they get sucked right in. Then, a flash of light shone from the mirror as everyone covers their eyes during the flash.

" _What do you think?_ " a familiar voice said as Team CFVY start to open their eyes. " _I don't know, Yang. Do you think the pigtails are a little much?_ " says another familiar voice. "Wait." Coco then says after seeing the mirror, "Yang? Blake?" The mirror shows Yang and Blake somewhere that looks like a dressing room with Yang wearing a yellow dress while using her hands to make pigtails with her hair but Blake isn't sure while wearing her kimono. Team CFVY just stood there with eyes pop open and mouths gaping with Weiss and Ruby entering the scene. "Oh. My god." Velvet says in disbelief, "It's Team RWBY! Their alright!" Velvet is overjoyed that all the members of Team RWBY is alright and well.

"Yeah, but what are they doing? And in those really pretty outfits?" Yatsuhashi asked. Coco got on her scroll to call Ironwood, "General Ironwood, we found something!"

* * *

Back in the Pokemon World, Team RWBY are ready to tryout the Pokemon Contest for the first time in their new outfits. Ruby took a deep breath and tries to relax. "You okay, sis?" Yang asks, noticing Ruby is getting nervous. "Yeah...I think." Ruby said in an uncertain tone which is very noticeable. Blake places her hand on Ruby's back. "Just relax. Focus on the task at hand and you'll be alright." Blake then gives her a smile before Weiss puts her hand on Ruby's shoulder. "If you need help with crowds, talk to me for advice. I used to do concerts, remember? Talk to me when you're starting to get stage fright."

Ruby gives them both a confident smile then sighs in relief. Now she is brimming with confidence to do her best at the contest. Yang also gives her the thumbs up before Ruby starts saying, "Alright, let's do this!" "Ruby Rose, you're up!" Then Ruby gets nervous again with her face paler than before and her eyes are screaming 'HELP!' Weiss gives a disappointed sigh, "I'll give you advice on the way there."

* * *

 **AN: Hey, dudes! Hope you like the story so far! Please leave a review to give your HONEST opinion on the story. I will also answer questions in the reviews if you have any and I will answer them in the next chapter. See you guys soon!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32  
**

Ruby Rose is walking down the halls with Weiss Schnee giving her advice about stage fright so she can focus on the contest. "Just take a few deep breaths, focus on the task at hand, and you need to block out the crowd or imagine the crowd as something else." Weiss gave advice to Ruby as they approach the door to the stage. "Like what?" she asks as they stop. "I don't know." Weiss shrugs, "Picture them as practice dummies?" Ruby then takes a deep breath and faces the exit, "Right. Okay. Here I go." Ruby steps out with one foot forward before she hears the crowd cheering. " _Welcome to the Mikoto City Pokemon Contest!_ " the announcer says through the microphone. " _I am your announcer, Lilian Meridian! Here is how the Pokemon Contest_ _works._ "

The rest of Team RWBY in the prep-room pay close attention at the screen along with many other coordinators. " _First we have the Performance Round. Coordinators have their pokemon deliver a showcase to charm and appeal the judges. The objective is to show off your pokemon in a visually impressive manner which involves an array of moves to demonstrate their skill and style while simultaneously highlighting their appearance. And here are the judges!_ " Lilian show the three judges. " _Our first judge from The Pokemon Activities Committee, Chief Jordan!_ "

"Greetings!" Jordan says to everyone while waving, "It is good to be here!" " _Our second judge from the Pokemon Fan Club, Mr. Sukizo!_ " "Mikoto City, remarkable!" " _And our final judge, Mikoto City's very own, Nurse Joy!_ " "Thank you very much for having me."

"Wait, wait, wait." Yang says as she watched the introduction of the judges. "She's a judge too?" " _Now let's give a cheer for our first coordinator, from parts unknown, Ruby Rose!_ " The crowd cheers as spotlights shine on Ruby in her contest outfit she got from Central City from Weiss. However, she marches forward nervously and walk up to the stage. She took a deep breath as she pulls her pokeball. "Just relax." she whispers to herself. Then throws her pokeball, "Go, Pinky!" Pinky, the Lavenbelle, pops out from her pokeball and surrounded by cherry blossom petals thanks to the capsule sticker. Pinky winked while showing off her charm. " _Ruby has chosen a Lavenbelle, and it is adorable!_ "

Ruby then ordered before the blossoms hit the floor and fade, "Use fairy wind!" Pinky unleashes a gust of pink glittery wind at the cherry blossom petals and swirl them around in the air. Pinky then jumps in to keep the petals in the air. "Now use magical leaf!" Pinky spins around in mid-air while unleashing glowing white leaves that destroyed the cherry blossoms. Pinky then dance around in the air with pink gust and magical leaves spiral around. "Now use absorb!" Usually, absorb is used to drain the health of opposing pokemon. But here, Pinky absorbs the pink gust and magical leaves into her body and her body glows in a pinkish white coloration in a flashy pattern. "Now unleash your power with energy ball!"

Pinky focuses the energy she has gathered into a single ball over her head. The ball is usually green. However, the energy ball is pink, green, and white as Pinky shoots it up into the air. Once in the air, the energy ball detonated and creating what appears to be a fireworks display with pink, green, and white fireworks along with falling pink leaves. After that, Ruby and Pinky bowed as the audience cheers for their performance. " _Not that's how you open up a contest! Let's see what the judges say!_ " The judges score: 27.8!

Jordan hoped from his seat, "What a beautiful sight and a great opening!" Then Mr. Sukizo, "Remarkable." (Seriously, that's all that guy says.) Then Nurse Joy, "The flashy coloring and the way that Lavenbelle dance is similar to a Hopip in spring." After that, Ruby calls back Pinky and heads back to the prep-room. Once she opens the door, her teammates congratulate her. "Way to go, sis!" Yang pats Ruby on the back. "That was great, Ruby." Blake expresses her gratitude. "That was...an adequate performance." Weiss says to Ruby.

However, Ruby wasn't feeling good and ran towards a trash can and threw-up. The three then gave deadpan expressions while Ruby throws up.

* * *

The contest went on with three more coordinators until it is Weiss's turn. " _Things are heating up! And now give a hand for our next coordinator, Weiss Schnee!_ " The crowd cheers as Weiss walks elegantly towards the stage and prepares her pokeball. "Come on out, Elisa!" Elsa, Weiss's Amaura, pops out and elegantly poses as snowflakes sprinkle around her. " _Look at that pose! Now that's an elegance of an ice-type!_ " "Use powder snow!" Weiss ordered.

Elsa covers the entire area with powdered snow and elegantly dances in the blue cold sparkles. "Now use thunder wave!" Elsa unleashes rings of electrical energy around herself and the rings electricity attracted the water particles in the powdered snow which turned them blue. Then Elsa jumps through the icy blue electrical rings effortlessly and with grace. "Now finish it up with rock throw!" Glowing white rocks appeared around Elsa as she goes through the hoops again that the rocks caught on the rings to create icy and electrical rocks that she throws up into the air and creating an electrical fireworks display. Then Elsa finishes off with a pose.

" _How do you like that folks?! Elegance, grace, and an electrifying finish! Let's see what her score is!_ " The judges score: 28, even! Jordan hoped from his seat again, "Wonderful! Simply wonderful!" Then Mr. Sukizo, "Remarkable." Then Nurse Joy, "I have never seen electric, ice, and rock-type moves use in such graceful fashion. That Amaura has been trained well."

Then three more coordinators went on with their pokemon until it is Blake's turn. " _Now give up to our next coordinator, Blake Belladonna!_ " Blake just walk regularly with her eyes exposed and wearing the same outfit she wore during the Pokemon Showcase. At the stage, Blake pulled out her pokeball and throws it, "Go, Minior!" Minior pops out with stars thanks to the star sticker. " _What a starry entrance!_ "

"Now Minior, use swift!" Blake ordered with her fan in one hand. Minior's body glows as golden stars appear and swirling outward from Minior and gives Minior a somewhat galaxy look. "Use rollout!" Minior uses rollout and rolls all over the stage in the air while using swift. "Now use confuse ray!" Golden orbs appear and spiral around Minior along with swift. Minior stops and all the stars and orbs spiral into the air. "Finally, use ancient power!"

Minior's body glows white and it creates a silver energy ball over its head then launches it into the swirl of golden stars and orbs that created a display of gold and silver fireworks and dust which is awe inspiring to the audience. Then the crowd cheers and applause to Minior's performance. " _That was, awesome! Haven't seen anything like that before in my life! And I have been to countless contests! Now for the judges score._ " The judges score: 27.9!

Jordan, once again, jumps up from his chair, "Fantastico! I felt like I went to outer space!" Then Mr. Sukizo, "Minior, remarkable." Then finally Nurse Joy, "Minior's movement and the use of its moves makes me feel like I went out of this world to the starry void of space." Then three more coordinators went on with their pokemon until it is Yang's turn.

" _Now give a warm welcome to Yang Xiao Long!_ " Yang then walks down to the stage in her own way and attracts the attention of all the teenage boys that some whistle at her. " _Wow! Looks like the crowd really dig this coordinator. But lets see her pokemon are as talented as her looks._ " Yang pulls out her pokeball, kisses is along with getting a wink, and starts to throw it. "Go, Chimmy!" Chimmy comes out of his pokeball with a few fiery surprises that he punches. "Now, use flame wheel!" Chimmy spins in the air and started to become engulf in a wheel of flame. Then he starts rolling over the field.

"Now come out of there and use mach punch!" Chimmy then starts coming out of the flame wheel while the flame wheel still going. His fists started to glow as he punches it. But what happens next didn't disperse the flames or create a fancy explosion. No, the flames encompass the mach punch to give it an appearance of a fire fist.

What happens next is that Chimmy slams his fists together and both fists become on fire. "Show them what you got!" Yang ordered. Chimmy does a few punches with his fiery fists of fury for a few seconds. "Now use flamethrower on the ground!" Chimmy slams his left fists on the ground while using flamethrower that gives it an appearance of a fire pledge move. "Again!" So again, Chimmy did the same thing twice for an encore for the audience. "Big finish!" Chimmy uses flame wheel and combines it with flamethrower to create a giant flaming discs for a few good moments and explodes to unleash golden flaming sparkles. Then he does a muscular pose as a finish as the crowd cheers.

" _Now that was a fiery finish! A unique combination of passion and physique! Now let's see what the judges have to say._ " Judges score: 27.6! Jordan, once again, jumps from his seat, "That was a wonderful and fiery performance! I can feel the heat from here!" Then Mr. Sukizo, "Remarkable." Then Nurse Joy, "Monferno has quite the physique. And the coloration and brightness of the flames means it is in good health."

* * *

At the end of the first round, Team RWBY wait patiently for the results. After an hour, Vivian comes on the television and announce the next group of coordinators that will proceed to the next round. They look on the screen and see that all four of them are going to the next round, but there is a little complication. Blake and Ruby are gonna have to fight each other. Will Blake win? Or will Ruby? Find out next time!


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33  
**

Last time we left our heroines, all four members of Team RWBY have made it to round two of the Mikoto City Pokemon Contest. However, Blake and Ruby are going to be facing each other. Ruby and Blake are going to face each other after the first three rounds. Weiss gets to go first against a member of Team Mystic name, Molly. An elegant girl with wavy long light blue hair, green eyes like a porcelain doll, and wearing a white sundress with a matching hat. The sundress has the logo of Team Mystic on the edges of the skirt with the ribbon on her hat held together with the same logo.

" _Alright everybody!_ " Vivian says to the audience, " _Let's get the next round started!_ "

The audience cheers as they are excited for the next round of the contest. The overhead televisions then show the first match.

" _Okay, everyone! For our first competitors, we have two cool elegant young ladies here to see which one is a real beauty in this boiling hot battle!_ " Vivian is truly excited for this round. " _Let's introduce our coordinators!_ "

At one end of the stage is Molly and walks down so elegantly in her dress. At the other end, Weiss also walks elegantly down to the arena.

" _First to my left is, Molly. Who have shown an impressive display of beauty with her grass-type moves from her Ivysaur._ " The television shows her Ivysaur using vine whip, petal dance, and solar beam as a finishing move to make the petals explode in gold and pink fireworks. " _To my right is, Weiss Schnee. With her Amaura's graceful and beautiful display._ " The television then shows Weiss and Elsa and their graceful use of moves. _  
_

" _Now let's begin!_ " Vivian says to the audience with pictures of both coordinators, their points and an empty slot for their pokemon.

Weiss prepares her pokeball and throws, "Go, Oswald!" Oswald, Weiss's Wartortle, spins in his shell with bubbles along with a somersault then lands on one leg with a pose.

Molly prepares her pokeball and throws, "Come on, Ivysaur!" Petals covered Ivysaur's body and it shakes them off and gives a smile while he landed and winks.

" _Now here are the rules._ " Vivian explains to the audience as well as the coordinators. " _You need to do more than just attack. You also need to impress the audience while fighting. If your opponent dodges, evades, or does a direct attack to your pokemon while being stylish, you loose points. You have three minutes. If the timer runs out, the coordinator with the most remaining points is the winner. BEGIN!_ "

Molly went first, "Ivysaur, use vine whip!" Ivysaur unleashes two vines straight at Oswald.

"Use aqua tail to dodge!" Weiss ordered. Oswald uses his aqua tail move out of the way of the vine whips and hovers all around the field. Molly lost some of her points after that.

"Use petal dance!" Molly ordered. Ivysaur unleashes a torrent of petals at Oswald as it does a dance. That did cost Weiss some points but not as much as Molly did.

However, Weiss ordered, "Use rapid spin!" Oswald uses rapid spin towards the petals and the petals scattered around Oswald. Then, the petals started swirling around him which created a tornado of petals. What follows next is that the petals followed the spinning shell that hit Ivysaur. This cause Molly to lose a lot of points.

"Ivysaur, use solar beam!" Ivysaur gathers sunlight over its flower. Using solar beam will cost some points since solar beam take some time. While still using rapid spin, Oswald spins out of control and ended up poking his head out and eats the gathered energy by accident.

"What the-?!" Molly went along with Ivysaur as Oswald ate the gathered energy. What happens next was Oswald's body started to glow as the energy makes his shell sparkle and his tail shine. We've all seen grass-type pokemon and ice-type pokemon eating their orbs of energy in the show. But a water-type eating a grass-type move? Now that is something unexpected. With an unexpected twist, Molly lost almost all her points.

"Don't know what's going on, but I'll take it." Weiss says to herself before giving the order. "Use rapid spin!" Oswald uses rapid spin as streams of energy comes out of the holes of his shell before dealing the final blow. With only 1 minute and 30 seconds left on the clock, Ivysaur has feinted and Molly lost all her points.

" _We have a winner! Weiss Schnee and her Wartortle wins!_ " Vivian says in her microphone. " _That was a stunning and unexpected finish!_ "

Jordan leaps up from his chair, all excited, "That. Was. Incredible!"

Then Mr. Sukizo went, "Remarkable."

Then Nurse Joy, "That was an unexpected and incredible match. Never thought I see a grass-type move being used like that by a water-type. Not to mention, his coordinator knows how to take advantage of the situation."

The audience applause at Weiss's victory. Weiss smiles as she recalls Oswald and walks back to the dressing room. Up next is Yang, who is prepare for this along with her pokemon she has chosen. Her opponent is a typical male Poke Fan name Gabe. He wears the wears a yellow t-shirt with a black vest with a Pikachu on it, jeans with a black belt, and black shoes with white bottoms.

" _Now here comes Yang Xiao Long who won the first stage with her Monferno. And here comes a pokemon fan, Gabe, who got to the second stage thanks to his Alolan Sandshrew. Let's see what do they have up in their sleeves._ "

Gabe pulls out his pokeball while saying, "Go, Groillum!" A Groillum comes out with lightning out of the pokeball then poses while lightning tickles its flexing muscles.

Blake pulls out her megadex. " _Groillum. The gorilla pokemon and the evolve form of Groilla. Groillum are far more confident than their prior evolution. They enjoy teasing Groilla and stealing their fruits._ " (This pokemon is from Pokemon Solar Light and Lunar Dark. It is both grass-type and fighting-type.)

Yang then pulls out her pokeball and once she opens it, a shadow started to coil around her hand, then her body, and then turns into a scary looking shadow. A shadow of a pokemon. The shadow takes form and it turns out to be Hunter the Haunter who surprise everyone by being scary first then goes 'surprise' with confetti.

With both pokemon out, Vivian gives the signal, " _Begin!_ "

"Groillum, use razor leaf!" Groillum does some ballet twirls as razor leafs are being shot at Hunter.

"Hunter, dodge and use confuse ray!" Hunter twirls around dancer-style to avoid getting hit by the razor leaves. Then starts juggling his golden orbs to toss it right at Groillum. It hit, and now Groillum is confused.

"Oh no!" Gabe says as Groillum is now confused. Gabe lost 36% of his points while Yang only lost 12%.

"Alright Hunter, use both shadow punch and sucker punch!" Hunter uses sucker punch on Groillum's stomach then uses shadow punch on its head. With that, Groillum is instantly defeated.

" _Yang is the winner! And only 2 minutes and 35 seconds to spare. Record timing._ "

Yang just look at her victory with an astonished look and goes, "I won already?"

Her victory was quick and bittersweet. She hoped to do something a bit more flashy like Weiss did. But she decides to take the victory anyway.

After another round went by, it is Ruby and Blake's turn to fight against each other. Two best friends and teammates who are now going to face each other in combat. Who will win and proceed to the next round? Will it be Ruby? Or will it be Blake? Find out next time. Stay tune!

* * *

 **AN: And now to answer one of the questions.**

 **ChimaTigon: I have read your question and there is something you should know. A writer must always follow one of the golden rules: No spoilers! Sorry but I don't want to spoil anything in the long run.**

 **And thank you BlackHeart303 for your advise.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34  
**

Yang and Weiss had made it pass the battle stage rounds of the Mikoto City Pokemon Contest. Now it is Blake vs Ruby in this challenge. Who will win? Only one way to find out.

" _Alright everybody!_ " Vivian says through her microphone. " _Let's give around of applause to two best friends who are now facing each other to see who will win a ribbon. To my left, the cool and mysterious, Blake Belladonna!_ "

Everyone applaud as Blake walks elegantly towards the stage in her kimono.

" _And to my right, the cute and adorable, Ruby Rose!_ " Ruby started to walk down the stage nervously. Still suffering from stage fright despite the crowds cheers.

"Honestly." Weiss rolled her eyes at Ruby's embarrassment, "If she can't handle this, how is she going to fight in the Vytal Festival?"

"Just give her sometime." Yang says to Weiss. "She'll get used to it."

The two prepare their pokeballs as call out their pokemon.

Blake: "Go, Minior!"

Ruby: "Go get 'em, Foxy!"

After the two throw their pokeballs, Vivian then announces, " _Begin!_ "

"Use confuse ray with rollout!" Blake ordered. Minior has golden orbs around him while spinning it's body. Then proceeds to charge right at Foxy, Ruby's Parafox from Pokemon Solar Light and Lunar Dark. Ruby lost some points as it charges at Foxy.

"Use ominous wind with astonish!" Ruby ordered. Foxy unleashes a purple gust of wind along with a black ghost with pink eyes charging at it. The wind blows away the confuse ray as the black ghost hits Minior then disappears to reveal Foxy. The damage done made some major cracks in Minior's armor and cost Blake some serious points.

"Hey, Blake!" Ruby says to her friend and opponent. "You do realize that ghost-type moves have no effect on normal-type pokemon?! Because Foxy is both ghost and normal-type!"

"I know!" Blake responds. "But like you told me at the manor, status moves bypasses immunity! Except for thunder wave on ground-types! I just did it to lower your points! Now Minior, use ancient power!" Minior's body starts to shine white then that aura starts to form an energy ball that charged right at Foxy.

"Use quick attack to dodge!" Foxy then uses quick attack to dodge ancient power, but something was different. The ancient power started to hone in on Foxy then explode. Ruby lost some points.

"How did you...?" Ruby says out loud. She was surprised that ancient power managed to lock-on on Foxy. How is that possible, no one knows. Ruby then ordered, "Use calm mind!" Foxy closed her eyes with her body glowing white. Inside her mind, she clears her mind of all distraction and now has her special attack and special defense. Blake lost a few points and Ruby lost fewer points.

"Quick, Minior! Use solar beam!" Minior starts gathering light as a bright orb of light is being formed over its head.

"What?!" Ruby is shocked to hear that Minior knows solar beam and no longer knows swift. "When did it learned that!?"

Ruby is still shocked as Blake gives the order, "Use solar beam and ancient power!" Minior's body started to be enveloped in a white aura and is transfer to the solar beam. The orb started to become shiny as it glisten so brightly that it created a rainbow effect.

Ruby snaps out of it. "Quick Foxy, use ominous wind!" A stronger purple gust is fired at Minior but Minior fired the combined blast right at Foxy. The gust slowed it a bit, but the bright energy beam shoots straight through it despite the added power. Then the beam smacked down Foxy and caused her to faint.

" _Foxy is unable to battle! Blake and Minior won!_ " Vivian says as the audience cheered for Blake's victory.

Jordan says with great excitement, "That. Was. AMAZING! What a magnificent performance battle!"

Mr. Sukizo, "Remarkable."

Then Nurse Joy says, "That was an incredible battle between two friends. Although, how did Minior's ancient power does a honing?"

Everyone is confused at that as well once Nurse Joy mentioned that part. Blake just shrugs as she has no idea on how it was able to do such a thing.

Back at the prep-room, the four sat down together before the next round. Ruby just went "Whew." in relief.

"I am gla-ad that's over! I don't think I'm cut out for this." Ruby is relieved despite her defeat.

"Well at least it was an...adequate battle." says Weiss before turning her head towards Blake. "But I would like to know how did your Minior did what he did."

"Minior doesn't have a gender." Blake corrected Weiss.

"Whatever, back with my question. How did he, IT, do that honing attack?"

Blake is unsure how or why it happened. "I have no idea. But it does have a 100% accuracy rating."

"But I would like to know is when did Minior learned solar beam?" Yang asked. "What happened to swift?"

"I actually used a TM I bought before the contest before my match with Ruby. It cost a lot and it was worth it." Blake answered.

"Isn't that illegal to do at a contest?" Weiss asked, making sure Blake didn't break any rules.

"Let me check." Yang pulled up her megadex and see what the rules are. "Huh." she went after reading the rules of the Pokemon Contest. "There isn't any rules about using TM's at the last minute."

"But there should be." Ruby grumps as she cross her arms and looks away with a pout.

"I'm sorry, Ruby." Blake apologizes to her team leader. "How about some strawberries and chocolate chip cookies to apologize."

Ruby smiles then looks back at Blake. "15 strawberries and 20 cookies."

"13 strawberries and 10 cookies."

"15 cookies."

"12."

"Deal"

Hand shake.

Vivian then announces the semi-finals and it shows Yang and Weiss battling each other.

"Whelp." Yang then gets up from her seat. "Time to get to work."

"Guess it can't be helped." Weiss then gets up. "Let's give it our all." Weiss then extends her right hand at Yang as they shake on it.

The two approach the stage and ready their pokemon with Vivian going, " _Here comes another friend battle! Who will win!? Will it be the beautiful Yang?! Or the graceful Weiss!?_ "

Weiss pulls out her pokeball and throws it, "Go, Blade!" Blade, Weiss' Honedge, is ready for battle.

Then it is Yang's turn to throw hers, "Go, Chimmy!" Chimmy, Yang's Monferno, is also ready for battle.

So who will win THIS round? Will it be Yang? Or will it be Weiss? Tune in next time!

* * *

 **AN: Hey guys! Thank you for your patience for this chapter. However, I have some news: I will be camping for a week or two so don't expect anymore chapters until I get back. You know, to recharge my batteries and relax in the great outdoors. But don't worry, I will be back to continue the story!**  
 ** **Thank you for understanding. Hope to write more soon. And I do apologize that this chapter is short.  
****


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35  
**

Last time, Weiss and Yang are about to face each other in the Mikoto City Pokemon Contest with Weiss using Blade and Yang using Chimmy.

"Who do you think will win?" Ruby asked Blake while sitting down on one of the benches in the prep-room.

"From what I gathered, Chimmy is both a fire and fighting-type pokemon." Blake continues to look at the screen while explaining. "Blade is a ghost and steel-type pokemon. Chimmy has the advantage at being a fire-type pokemon since steel-types are weak against fire. Yet Blade's ghost-typing gives him an advantage over Chimmy's fighting-typing since ghost-types are immune to fighting-type moves."

"So basically, it is an even match." Ruby pointed out.

"Pretty much.

" _Begin!_ "

"Chimmy, use flamethrower!" Yang ordered. Chimmy jumps and spins in the air while using flamethrower. He is engulf in a spiral of flames while spinning towards Blade. This caused Weiss to loose some points.

"Dodge it and use autotomize!" Blade dodges Chimmy's attack which caused Yang to loose little points then use autotomize. His body glows red with the sound of gears being accelerated and then starts to shine a silvery aura while dancing around in the arena. Then the aura is shattered into bits and pieces which decreases his weight and increases his speed. Then Yang looses more points.

"Now use aerial ace!"

"Dodge it!"

Blade goes at super fast speeds, creating zigzags in the air then proceeds to strike down Chimmy. But Chimmy does a somersault on the ground as Blade hits the ground hard which both trainers lost some points evenly.

"Use fury cutter!" Weiss ordered. Blade's, well, blade part glows white and about to strike at Chimmy.

"Use mach punch to deflect!" Yang ordered. One of Chimmy's fists started to glow light blue and repel Blades' attack.

Blade continues to attack with fury cutter while Chimmy keeps on using mach punch. It almost looks like a duel between someone wielding a sword while the opponent is using some armored gauntlet.

"Hang on." Ruby says as she looks at Blake. "I thought fighting-type moves have no effect on Blade."

Blake looks at Ruby with a smiling expression. "That is true. But fury cutter is a bug-type move, not a ghost-type. Bug-types aren't very effective against fighting-types and fire-types. Which is why Chimmy can use mach punch on Blade."

"I see. So that's how it works."

Back at the fight, Yang ordered, "Use flame wheel!" Chimmy then started to use somersaults until he is engulfed in flames and spins right at Blade.

"Dodge it, then use shadow sneak!" Blade dodges to the right of Chimmy's incoming flaming wheel.

"Now use flamethrower!" Chimmy stopped and unleashes a barrage of heat from his flamethrower at Blade. Blade gets burned by Chimmy then continues to use shadow sneak and struck right back at Chimmy with a ghostly shadow.

Both of them have been hit hard by each other's attacks and have been knocked into the ground. Both Weiss and Yang are now tied in points but time is running out with only one minute left on the clock. Both of them try to get up with Chimmy struggling and Blade barely able to stay afloat. With less than a minute on the clock, there is no backing out now.

"Chimmy! Use mach punch with flamethrower!" Yang ordered Chimmy to do a fancy move.

Chimmy then stands back up with a red aura surrounding him. Chimmy has his blaze ability activated, which means that Chimmy's fire-type move is now boosted while he raises a fist. However, it is not mach punch being used. His fist started to glow red rather than light blue. The fist then gets engulfed in fire and proceeds to smack Blade where his eye is that sent Blade flying into a wall. With that, Chimmy has learned fire punch but has forgotten feint along with Blade fainted. There are only fifteen seconds on the clock, but that doesn't matter when one pokemon is down and out.

" _Yang and Monferno win!_ " Vivian announces Yang as the winner with the audience cheering for her victory. " _Yet another unexpected and daring finish! What an amazing battle!_ "

Jordan has tears as he claps his hands, "Yes, yes, yes! That was a magnificent fight between two friends! Fantastico!"

Mr. Suziko, "A clash between two friends and their pokemon. Remarkable."

Then Nurse Joy, "Never thought I get to see a Monferno using a fire punch without a need of a TM or breeding. Guess the mach punch combined with the flamethrower must have allowed Monferno to learn fire punch naturally. Don't know how, but that is a special Monferno Yang has."

" _With that much praise, Yang can now proceed to the finals! But don't turn-off your sets at home! We may have another friend vs. friend battle on the way if Blake Belladonna makes it to the finals!_ "

Some of Yang's new fans whistle and many yelling, "WE LOVE YOU!" and some young man goes, "PLEASE MARRY ME!"

Yang just smiles and waves at her new adoring fans. There are some Weiss fans and they all cheer her up. Not that she needs any, but it is nice.

Blake then fought against a young man dressed in a Team Valor outfit and won against his Hitmontop with her Oricorio, which is still part ghost-type. Now let us move on to the main event.

" _Now for the main event! Another friend vs friend battle here at the Mikoto City Pokemon Contest! Will it be the beautiful Yang Xiao Long?! Or will it be the mysterious Blake Belladonna?!_ "

The crowd cheers in anticipation for the last and final round. Both Yang and Blake pull out their pokeballs and are ready to begin.

"Go, Xiao!" Yang says as she throws her pokeball.

"Go, Frogadier!" Blake also throws her pokeball.

Both pokemon pop out with Xiao doing a ballerina twirl with hearts and Frogadier doing a fancy somersault with bubbles.

" _Begin!_ " Vivian says as the countdown timer starts ticking.

"Xiao, use pin missile!" Xiao's horn starts to glow white and six lighting-bolt like projectiles from its horn.

"Use quick attack!" Blake ordered. Frogadier knows what to do and quickly grabbed all the pin missiles with his hands. All six of them. Then throws them back at Xiao that causes Xiao to roll back a few. Then hits him with a quick attack by kneeing Xiao right in the belly. Frogadier jumps back and stands like he is a Greninja.

Xiao gets back-up and stands ready with a stern look on his face. "Use night slash!" Yang ordered. Xiao's horn glows purple and becomes sharper and more menacing. Xiao charges right at Frogadier with the attacking horn.

"Use quick attack!" Blake ordered. Frogadier jumped high into the air and slams right down on Xiao's blocking horn. Almost as if he can do aerial ace

The two are locked as each one of them try to see which one will falter.

"Use lick!" Frogadier whipped out his long tongue and lick Xiao's face.

"Use brick break!" Xiao's left hand glows white and tries to repel Frogadier's tongue.

Xiao and Frogadier keep on fighting while being flashy for the audience. Frogadier keeps on using fancy ninja-style acrobatics to avoid all of Xiao's attacks. Xiao keeps on dodging by flying around with his wings.

With only thirty seconds on the clock, it is do or die. Both pokemon are bruised and are almost exhausted after doing so many fancy moves and taking blows from each other. One more blow to one of them, and it will be all over.

"Xiao, use aerial ace!"

"Frogadier use quick attack!"

Both pokemon charged at each other with blinding speed at hit each other. There was a pause for a moment before they pass each other. The two dashed by each other and land on either side of the arena. For a few seconds, they just stand there until Frogadier kneeled down. Xiao looks back and grins. But he has fainted.

" _Blake is the winner! She has won!_ " Vivian screamed through the microphone to announce Blake's victory.

Blake takes it all in as the crowd cheers for her victory.

Jordan stands on top of his chair and tears start streaming down his face, "What a magnificent battle between two friends! If was magnifique!"

Mr. Sukizo, "Super remarkable!" he says as he claps his hands.

Nurse Joy claps as she says, "That was a splendid battle. A little rough around the edges, but a magnificent battle between two close friends."

Yang withdrew Xiao back in his pokeball and went, "Oh well. It was a good battle."

"Aww, man." Ruby went after seeing her sister lost. "But Blake won." she says cheerfully.

Now the award ceremony. Vivian stands with the case holding the contest ribbon in it. The ribbon is light brown with crimson edges with a golden hour glass shape with a tiara at the center of the bow. The three judges stand behind Vivian as she presents the award.

"Blake Belladonna." Vivian says to Blake while holding the case. "You have won the Mikoto City Contest Ribbon. Congratulations!"

Blake takes the ribbon from its case and shows it to everyone. Everyone cheered along with the rest of Team RWBY who are lined up and clapping with the other coordinators. Around sunset, everyone got changed and are about head towards the Pokemon Center.

"Uuuuggghhhh!" Ruby went as she leans on Yang's shoulder. "So tired." Ruby says in a tired and almost whiny voice. Because is exhausted and barely able to move.

"You're tired?! I'm tired!" Yang says to her little sister. "How can you be tired when I'm the one who made it to the finals?"

"We were at the edge of our seats when you and Blake went all out." Weiss explains.

"So where to next?" Yang asked.

"To the Pokemon Center first." Ruby says to Yang. "I'm hungry."

"I can use a bite." Weiss agrees with Ruby.

Blake then comes up with an idea. "How about tomorrow, we go to the hot springs resort we heard so much about? We can use a little break."

The three gasps happily at Blake's suggestion. Then the three say in unison, " **YES!** " as loudly as they can.

"Then we will go tomorrow morning then."

On the rooftops, a black hooded figure watches them with another black hooded figure that is slightly taller than the first.

"Why did you do that?" the tall figured asked.

"Do what?" the shorter one responds.

"Do the homing attack with ancient power."

Back during Blake and Ruby's right, the regular hooded figure was hiding high above the battle right before Blake ordered ancient power. When Minior uses it, the figure pulls out his hand and it started glowing pink. The orb missed then hits Ruby's Foxy after a wave of his hand.

We cut back to the present where the man says, "I just did it for fun. Plus, she is kinda cute. I wanna see the look on her face when she wins." His tone sounded laid-back and not exactly all that caring.

"Your job is to monitor them!" the tall hooded figure says angrily. "Only move in to help when necessary! That was not necessary!"

"Fine, fine. In the meantime, I get to see the hotsprings."

Who are these mysterious beings? Why have they taken an interest in Team RWBY? But will Team RWBY have a chance to relax in the Onsen Resort? Tune in next time!

* * *

 **AN: Hey guys! I'm back! I had a very good time at camp! Now I'm glad to be behind the screen again to make more stories for you guys. Expect more!  
**


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36  
**

In Remnant, Ironwood goes to the viewing mirror to see what Team CFVY have found. He sees a mirror that is showing where Team RWBY is. The mirror shows them walking along a dirt road until they come across a river where they have a picnic with all their pokemon. Ironwood has become curious about this new world along with recognizing some of the creatures from the carvings and paintings of the temple.

"So this is the other world." Ironwood says with Team CFVY and some of the scientist behind him. "I see. Guess this is where those creatures come from. But why would they be in those balls? What is the purpose?"

"Excuse me, sir." one of the scientist steps forward. "We found some similar carvings of those balls. Those creatures are primarily use for battling each other for fame and glory. Yet we also found out that these creatures evolve at a certain point at an accelerated rate. The exact cause is unknown. However, these creatures seem to be friendly towards humans. Further examination is required."

"Then get to it." Ironwood continues to watch while talking to the scientist. "We need to pull them out. Once that's done, prepare an advance team."

"Yes, sir." the scientist saluted and gets to work with the other scientist.

"This is an interesting find." Ironwood faces Team CFVY and expresses his gratitude. "Can you tell me exactly how did those letters come to life?"

* * *

Team RWBY continues to travel across the pokemon world's New Found Region. Along the way, the team did capture, train, and help evolve their pokemon along with earning money along the way. Then they realize that getting to Blazewater Island of the Western Area is going to take longer than they thought on foot after going through the Pyroar Savannah where Blake manage to catch a Litleo.

Since there are two types of gyms at Blazewater Island, water-type in Aqua City and fire-type at Blaze City, Yang and Ruby catch some more water, ground, grass, and electric-types for these two gyms. For the water gym, Ruby caught a few grass-type pokemon while Yang caught a few ground and water-types for the fire gym.

Back on the travel topic, the four try their best to find a mount pokemon. Luckily, they found a herd of Tauros passing by and they all got one. They travel far thanks to their Tauroses...Tauros'? ...Taurosi? ...I have no idea what the plural is. Although the strange thing is that they have the same moves and the same ability: Anger Point. But they later decide to just go with it and head towards Unova City after a few days. Once there, they are going to take the underwater tram system known as the Hydro Tracks.

* * *

"Four tickets, please." Yang is at the ticket booth while showing four fingers at the ticket provider.

The woman typed on the computer then four tickets come out. "Here you are." she says as she gave her the tickets.

Team RWBY board the first tram and are off to see a new wonder under the sea. Everyone looked toward their left side and see one of the undersea wonders.

"Woo-oow!" Ruby and Yang went as they behold the magnificent sight with their eyes. Along with both their hands on the window along with their faces.

"What is that?!" Weiss is impressed by what she sees.

"This, is the Obsidian Coral Reef." Blake says with a smile.

They see volcanic activity among the corals. Some of the corals have evolved to grow obsidian that grows high into the surface almost like beautiful black crystal trees with help embedded into it. The brain coral have developed obsidian trimmings on the edges, some of the coral have a few small diamonds on some of the obsidian 'growths', and some of the water-type pokemon have made a home among all the heat, lava, and smoke plumes. It is a destructive but beautiful sight to behold.

Blake then reads from the megadex. "Scientist have been trying to find out how this beautiful artwork of nature came to be. Destruction and creation at its finest that has become a home to a variety of water-type pokemon such as Magikarp, Gyarados, Krabby, Kingler, Octillery, Staryu, Starmine, Relicanth, Binacle, Barbaracle, and a lot more. Yet now it is a tourist sight for those traveling through the hydro tracks."

"If we have something like this back home, I would love to see it." Yang says to everyone while looking away from the sight.

"But we haven't because of all the water Grimm." Weiss is being a negative nancy again.

Ruby then look away and look at Weiss. "But it would be cool if something like this is at Mistral."

"What's Mistral?"

"GAH!" the girls screamed in unison as a familiar face.

"Rusty?!" Ruby says in surprise before trying to be friendly. "Hi...How have you been?"

Rusty is riding the same tram as Team RWBY which is much as a surprise.

"I've been good, thanks for asking." He is still the happy dumb idiot as last time. "But what is this Mistral place you guys are talking about?"

The four are about to panic when they try to explain what that place is.

Ruby clears her throat and says, "Mistral is a place we are from."

"Alright cool. But in what regio- Wow, a swarm of Gyarados!" Rusty becomes distracted by looking at a bunch of Gyarados swimming away and disappearing in the smoke of the volcanoes. Then he looks back at Team RWBY. "Sorry, what are we talking about again?"

Blake then says to Rusty, "Nothing important."

"Okie-dokie." Then he tells them about his journey. He just goes on and on about winning his battles, catching pokemon, and only won two badges after 20 tries at the four gyms of the Southern Area. Everyone just pretend to listen while they admire the ocean view.

After 1 hour of listen to Rusty non-stop, the train finally got to Aqua City.

"Finally!" Weiss blares as she stomps her way out of the train station.

"Hope we never have to listen to him again." Yang hoped. She comes out slouching and looking beat.

Blake then walks out with a pillow over her head. Trying to block out Rusty's voice with it. Having four ears is really hard for a Faunus.

Ruby then walks out with her hood covering her face. Pretending she doesn't know Rusty.

"Uhhhh... Girls?" Rusty has his jacket stuck on one of the metal poles and tries to get unstuck. "Can someone help me? I'm stuck! Help!" But the door closes before he can get out. "Hel-loooo!? I need to get off!" Then the train starts moving with Rusty in tow. "Oh come on! I need to get off! GET ME OUR OF HERE! **HEEEELLLPP!** " Rusty is now official stuck on the train towards the next stop which is close to either Blaze City or Violet Town. The question to everyone is this: Do we care? No? Okay then. Let's finish this story.

Yang started to smile when the train left.

"Did you have something to do with that?" Weiss asked Yang.

"Do you care?"

"Nope." Weiss grins a little as she just face forwards.

"Good." Yang continues to smile after getting rid of a certain nuisance. The guy is only 12 years old, but she thinks the guy needs to learn how harsh people can be. So she decided to take a page out of Weiss' sister, Winter's, book and do some tough love.

* * *

When they got to the hotsprings a few hours away from Aqua City.

"...WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE RESORT IS CLOSE?!"


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37  
**

Where we last left off...

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE RESORT IS CLOSED!?" Yang slammed her fist on the receptionist desk which startled the poor receptionist.

"I'm sorry ma'am!" the female receptionist quickly apologize out of fear. "But there are some poison-type pokemon poisoning the water. Both gym leaders are trying to solve this issue the best they can, so we are closed until the problem is solved."

"Can you explain what kind of pokemon is doing this?" Weiss asked.

"From what I heard, there is a bit of a turf war between regular Grimer and Alolan Grimer."

"Hang on one second." Blake then pulls up her megadex for more information.

" _Grimer. The sludge pokemon. Grimer's sludgy and rubbery body can be forced through any opening, however small it may be. This Pokémon enters sewer pipes to drink filthy wastewater. Grimer emerged from the sludge that settled on a polluted seabed. This Pokémon loves anything filthy. It constantly leaks a horribly germ- infested fluid from all over its body._ "

" _Grimer. The sludge pokemon. Alolan version. A Grimer, which had been brought in to solve a problem with garbage, developed over time into this form. he crystals on Grimer's body are lumps of toxins. If one falls off, lethal poisons leak out._ "

"Ewww!" Weiss is disgusted by these types of pokemon. "I can't believe something like that exist. They are disgusting!"

"So why are they in a turf war?" Ruby asked

The receptionist shrugs, "Don't know. But this is the first for me. But I want to know is why are they here in the first place."

Yang then thought of something. Luckily, it does not involve bad puns. "How about we help out?"

"Huh?" everyone went.

"If we help out, we can get one extra night free. Right?"

The receptionist thinks about it for a moment. "If you can do that, I'll have to talk to the manager. So it would be a great help."

Yang did a victory pump, "Alright!" Then proceeds to grab the other members of Team RWBY and drag them out.

"Wait!" Wess screams out, "I don't want to do anything with slime! I'm too pretty to get near such filth!"

"Oh shut up! We're doing this for an extra free night."

* * *

The team went north to see what is all the commotion at the largest hot springs lake they have never seen before and are amazed. It is safe for swimming, but they see some nasty purple substances at the shores of the lake. Ruby grabs a stick and pokes at the strange substance. It is slimy, gooey, and smells so awful that Weiss nearly vomited.

"What is this stuff?" Ruby asked in disgust as she turns the stick and the ooze drips slowly from it.

"Must be those toxic substances that the Grimers left behind." Blake tries to explain what it is.

"Probably." Yang takes a closer look as she covers her nose. "But this stuff really stinks!"

Then they hear something behind the bushes. It sounds like some people that are arguing.

"And I told you that they live in these parts!" says the first male voice.

"And I told you, dude, that they live close to the sea!" says the second male voice.

Team RWBY then checks the direction where the argument is coming from. There they see two men having a heated argument. One is wearing a pair of swim trunks with dark blue bubbles and sky blue wavy patterns on it along with being tan, having short blonde-dyed hair tied to a knot on the back of his head, deep blue eyes, and wearing seashell bracelets on his wrists and ankles. A very slim man who looks like a surfer. Another man is dressed in a dark red t-shirt, brown cargo pants, brown mountain climbing gloves and a pair of light brown hiking boots. He has a shaggy black goatee and black hair, fuzzy eyebrows, a tan complexion with tanlines on the arms, and dark brown eyes. He is also semi-muscular who looks like a mountain climber.

The mountain climber cross his arms, "I keep on telling you. The two Grimer types are seen in this area so they have to be close by the lake. Once they gather here, we can round them all up in one fell swoop."

The surfer then yells back, "Dream on, dude! The Alolan Grimers are at the shore! So we should round them up first then go for the regular! The lower the numbers, the greater our chance is!"

"You're just saying that because they remind you of your Alolan home, Harold!"

"Says a main-lander who, for some reason, has a gym on this island, Norman!"

"Wait a minute." Ruby whispers at her team. "That guy said the other guy is a gym leader. They must be the gym leaders that are trying to stop the Grimers."

"Yeah, well, they aren't doing a good job." Weiss murmured.

"I'll take care of this." Blake says as she starts approaching them.

"Hey, wait up!" Yang follows after.

Blake approaches the men. "Excuse me? Are you two the gym leaders?"

Harold and Norman looked at each other with great disdain then look back at her.

"Yeah." Norman says. "Are you looking for a gym battle? Sorry, but the gyms are closed today."

"We know." Blake nodded. "But we are here to help."

"Whose we?"

Ruby, Weiss, and Yang come out of the bushes.

"Wow!" Harold went in amazement. "Four hot dudettes!"

Ruby explains their situation. "We were planning on going to the hot springs before any gym battles. But we found out that Grimers been polluting the lake and the resort is closed. We figure if we help you two out, maybe we can get the resort back open."

"We believe it is a more efficient solution to the problem." Weiss says with her arms crossed.

"That would be AWESOME!" Harold agrees while making a rock' on hand gesture.

"Can't deny that logic." Norman agrees as well. "Guess we can divide and conquer to see what is really going on. I'm Norman by the way. Gym leader of the Blaze City Gym."

Harold then raise his hand. "And I'm Harold, dudettes! The radical gym leader of the Aqua City Gym! Glad to meet ya'!"

"I'm Yang." Yang introduces herself then everyone else respectfully. "This is my little sister, Ruby. This is Blake. And the annoying snow queen is Weiss."

"Hey!"

"So Ruby and I are gonna help out Harold while Blake and Weiss go with Norman."

"Agreed." everyone says in unison.

"Well that was easy. So let's go _Grimer_ them up!"

Harold started laughing, "Grimer them up! That's funny!" While everyone else doesn't laugh at her pun.

* * *

Over in the wilderness, Blake and Weiss are teamed-up with Norman around the lake. Norman tells them that the Grimers of both sides have been co-existing peacefully that take care of the trash, but something happened between the two types. Furthermore, the reason for the argument is because there are only two of them and a lot of Grimers.

"Guess that makes sense." Weiss says to Norman as they walk through the foliage.

"Something must have happened to the two groups in order for them to be fighting." Blake agrees.

"Exactly." Norman agrees as well. "There might be an invading force that is disrupting the fragile ecological balance of this island. We have to find out what it is before the whole lake is polluted if this little skirmish between them drags on."

"Agreed!" the girls say in unison.

They make their way through to find the regular Grimers' nest. They found a place that reeks of garbage and sewage. Fungus is seen growing on some of the dead vegetation and the ground is barren. Void of grass and all muddy.

"Darn it!" Weiss complains. "My boots are getting filthy!"

"Sssshh!" says the fire-type gym leader as they are getting close.

They peek out of the decaying plants and they see the Grimer Paradise. There are also some Muks there as well. Some of the Grimer are feeding on some of the pollutants and decay from the area, some are happily enjoying a sewage hot tub that they also drink, and some of them are making homes made from rocks, dead logs, cardboard, trashed construction wood, and are being held together by a nasty slimy substance that they secrete from their mouths and bodies. There are even sulfur deposits that they drag from the volcano as a certain food flavoring. They see them turning them into powder over their garbage food and eat them joyfully.

"Ew." Weiss says with her stomach turning. "I think I am going to hurl."

Norman quickly covering her mouth. "Don't!" he whispers. "If you do that, they will find you attractive!"

Now Weiss is getting really sick after hearing that.

"So far, I don't see any problems...other than what they are doing." Blake closely observes.

"Harold was right." Norman hates to admit it. "Guess I owe him a pechaberry cake."

Blake and Weiss looked at Norman with 'what the heck?' expressions at him.

"Wait a minute." Weiss says. "The reason for the argument is because of a bet?"

"Yep."

* * *

Over at the shore; Yang, Ruby, and Harold are looking for the nest of Alolan Grimers. They make it to southside and follow a horrible stench. The smell of sewage mixed with garbage, mildew, and decaying plants.

"Yuck!" Ruby says as she covers her nose. "That is the worst smell I have ever smelled!"

Yang smiles with her eyes looking back at Ruby. "Then try smelling your own farts."

Ruby's face went red with embarrassment. "Don't say that!"

"Sssshhh!" Harold looks back and try to silence the sisters. "We're getting close." he whispers.

They then peek through some of the foliage and they don't see any Alolan Grimers or Alolan Muks in sight. They see an old sewer pipe where the sewage is coming from, but the Alolan Grimers aren't there swimming and drinking from it. They see what appears to be a few structures made from garbage, rocks, and sticks that are held together by a sticky substances. But they are wrecked and in ruins. Looks like something came through the Alolan Grimers territory and trash the place...well, more trashed than it is.

All the fungus that used to be there are now gone. Despite the ruination, the garbage is still being eaten by some other pokemon.

"It this the place?" Yang asked Harold.

"Yep. But something here ain't radical. You dig?"

"Wait!" Ruby whisperly shouts, "Get down!"

They got down to the ground on their stomachs and see something moving in the bushes. They see small creatures that look like dark green garbage bags with bunny ears and protrusions coming out with pink and blue objects.

"What is that?" Yang whispers.

"Those are Trubbish."

Ruby then pulls up her megadex. " _Trubbish. The trash bag pokemon._ _The combination of garbage bags and industrial waste caused the chemical reaction that created this Pokémon. Inhaling the gas they belch will make you sleep for a week. They prefer unsanitary places. It gorges on trash until its stomach is full. Then it belches toxic gas. An unlucky whiff of gas will put a person in the hospital. They can be spotted in Alola, often with Grimer in hot pursuit._ "

"So that's the cause." Harold says as he watches them eating the garbage, drinking and swimming the sewage, and continue to munch down what used to be dwellings. "Looks like I won the bet. Awesome. But why would-"

Then they see three Garbodors coming from the forest.

" _Garbodor. The trash heap pokemon._ _It clenches opponents with its left arm and finishes them off with foul-smelling poison gas belched from its mouth. Consuming garbage makes new kinds of poison gases and liquids inside their bodies. Beware the poisonous liquid it shoots from its right arm. If even a little of it gets on you, you'll experience the effects of the unidentified toxin. For a time, their numbers increased explosively in Alola. Since the arrival of Grimer, their population has decreased dramatically._ "

What happens next is a bunch of Alolan Grimers and Muk try to ambush the Trubbish and Garbodors. The Muks use sludge bombs on the Garbodors along with Grimers using acid spray. However, one of the Garbodors use thunderbolt and shocked most of the Grimers and Muks, another one use psychic to send back the sludge bombs, and the last one use focus blast and send them flying into the sea. The Garbodors and Trubbish laugh at the Muk and Grimers' failed attempt to get their home back. The losing side just slither their way back in shame.

They can tell that they weren't your average Garbodors. These ones were trained and given TM's. But were abandoned by their trainers for some unknown reason.

"So that explains it! Those Garbodors and Trubbish invaded their home, took everything, and forced the Alolan Grimers and Muks to fight the regular ones."

"Maybe in exchange for having their home back after getting rid of the other Grimers and Muks." Yang stated.

"Maybe so. But this is wrong!" Ruby stands up and wants to help.

Ruby walked up to the Garbodor with Yang reaching out. "Wait, Ruby!"

Ruby stands firm with a serious look on her face and goes, "Hey!" she pointed at them. "What you guys doing isn't right! Why are you doing this!? What reason do you have for-"

A Garbodor tries to fire sludge at her until Yang pushed Ruby out of the way. However, it has gotten into Yang's hair. Yang emotionlessly and slowly touch her hair and then looks at the brown sludge on her twitchy right hand. Her left eye starts to twitch as she emotionlessly and slowly turn her head towards the Garbodors. Yang's eyes turn red with the sound of fire crackling in the background. One look into Yang's eyes is scaring the Garbodors and their Trubbish.

"You guys ruin my hair." she said in an emotionless tone. Then gives off an angry expression, "YOU WILL PAAAAAYYY!"

She start beating the living crude out of the scared Garbodors while saying, "YOU GUYS RUIN MY HAIR! THIS IS THE FOURTH TIME IT HAS BEEN RUINED! I'LL MAKE SURE YOU PAY FOR EVERY STRAND THAT YOU GOT DIRTY!"

Ruby and Harold just stand there with large sweatdrops on their heads. Along with having scared expressions on their faces.

"Sooooo... You're sister doesn't like it when someone messes her hair. Right?"

"Yep." Ruby nodded.

"She is totally scary, brah'."

"Yep."

We'll continue once Yang has settle down. Tune in next time! ...And hope Yang doesn't kill anybody.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38  
**

After Yang mercilessly beats up all the Garbodors (not to mention that Harold will need some therapy afterwords), Garbodors look down in shame with many bruises and the Trubbish cowering in the half-eaten structure. Yang is looking angry with her arms cross and eyes closed.

"Now then." she begins. "Is there a reason why you guys been forcing them out of there homes."

The Garbodors just look at her nervously with no answer.

"Well!" Yang blared out loud in an angry tone. Causing the Garbodors to cringe.

One of the Garbodors try to explain, but they have no idea what is it saying. So the Garbodor have them follow it to their original home.

After a few minutes of walking, they made their way towards the site. The site is desolate and barren. The place is void of plant life next to a closed up sewer pipe. As a matter of fact, there are no signs of trash in the area for the Garbodor to feed on or any other source of food. Nothing rotten at the site either. There is a sign that says, 'Area under clean-up! By order of the Environmental Protection Agency, the site is closed off!' Although the sign is partially covered in sand and a bit rusty.

"Dude, I have no idea about an area like this existed on the island." Harold has been on the island for a year and didn't know anything about the Garbodors' and Trubbishes' home. "I only thought they existed along side with each other. But I guess the Garbodors and Alolan Muks don't get along here as they do back in Alola."

"Oh yeah!" Ruby remembers something from the megadex. "I think the megadex says something about Garbodors disappearing since they got Grimers and Muks from Kanto."

"Guess so." Yang stated. "But you know what I think."

"What is it?" Ruby and Harold ask in unison.

"I think the EPA is just using these pokemon to clean-up the island of all the garbage. Once that is done, they stop the sewage pipe and clean up what is left."

"But if they do that, how would they have a home?" Ruby asks. The Garbodor would like to know as well.

"That is totally not radical, brah'."

"My guess is that they would try to get the other pokemon to migrate to clean-up more waste dumps. But that is highly unlikely. Since they are busy fighting each other and clearly have no owners."

"But what about those moves they did, little dudette? They must've had some trainers or something. Right?" He looked at the Garbodor and the Garbodor has no idea what Harold is talking about.

"Maybe they ate some TM's and didn't realize it." Ruby pointed out.

"Yeah." Harold went. "Yeah, that's it! But why would someone throw TM's away? I mean that stuff is-"

"FOCUS!" the girls screamed at him.

"Okay, okay, dudettes! Maybe we can try to settle things between-"

BOOM! A large explosion came from nowhere that shook everyone down to the ground.

"What was that!?" Harold yells as he shields himself from all the dust and dirt.

A large sandy, Muk-like creature appeared from the ground. It looks similar to a Muk but it is a ground-type with a swirl on its head.

"What is that thing?!" Yang yelled out.

Ruby pulls up her megadex to see what it is. " _Monstune. The quicksand pokemon and the evolve form of Sandster. Monstune like to scare people. They are nocturnal, like Cacturne and attack from behind. Unlike Sandster, they don't like to flee. Monstunes like to approach its foes and 'swallow' them up._ " (This pokemon is from Pokemon Solar Light & Lunar Dark. One of the fan-made pokemon games I mentioned earlier.)

The Monstune gives off a vicious roar as everyone cover their ears.

"Now I get it!" Ruby shouts when she realizes something. She notices some signs sticking out of it. "This thing must be destroying their homes and make its own."

The Monstune then uses its Sand Stream ability and a sandstorm covers the area. The Garbodors and Muks huddle together to shield each other from the sandstorm.

"Not only that, Ruby-Dudette! Monstunes are ground-types! Poison-types are weak against ground-types!"

One of the Muks gets blown away. Ruby rushes in as fast as she could (even using her semblance) to save the Alolan Muk and protected it.

Yang then gets sand in her hair and...well...you can guess what happens. PUNCH! Monstune has been punch high in the air by Yang follow up by Yang's relentless attacks and comes crashing down. Yang then throws a great ball at it and captures it.

"Duuuuuuuddddeeee~! Once was bad enough!"

Muk shows his appreciation...by getting captured in Ruby's great ball by touching it willingly.

"Are you kidding me?!" Ruby says in disbelief. Despite that, congratulations! "Don't congratulate me!" But to make matters worse, the smell is still emitting from Ruby's great ball.

"Hey, uh..." Harold wishes to discuss something. "Do we even know why the Monstune wanted to do all this?"

Yang and Ruby look at each other then look back at Harold. "Nah."

"We just solve a problem. Job is done." Yang says with pride.

"The Monstune must have hated the Muks and Garbodors because of the stench so it decided to get rid of them." Ruby shrugs as she explains. While she continues, the Garbodors and Trubbish started digging and found their food and try to open the sewage pipe. "Basically, the Monstune is a ground-type and they are stronger than poison-types because of type advantage."

"Not only that, it was a wild Monstune. So everything is okay. Plus the thing not only ruin the home of another pokemon, it also ruined my hair so I had to punish it by capturing it."

"Iiiii...gueeeeessss?" Harold tries to process it, but decides to go along with it. Because this gym leader has a low IQ score. XD  
Yes, I insulted my own gym leader about his IQ. Hey! It is my character so why not have a little fun.

With that, everyone met up, and explain what they found. With that; the Onsen Lake gets cleaned up, the poison-types are now thriving and cleaning up the trash and sewage, the resort is back in business, and Ruby and Yang got two new pokemon. Everyone wins except for Monstune who is now Yang's pokemon. With the resort back in business, the receptionist told the manager who has granted them not just a free night, but free passes for a year.

* * *

In the resort, Weiss and Ruby are wearing identical once piece swimsuits with frills on the top. But one is white and one is red for obvious reasons.

Weiss look at her suit and Ruby's and goes, "Seriously? Why are we wearing identical swimsuits?"

Ruby just giggle. "Because you and I are besties!"

"...No." Weiss just gave a deadpan answer.

Blake is wearing a black two piece and Yang is wearing a yellow bikini. The four enjoy their time in the resort while being in a hot spring.

"Ahhhhh~~~." The four say in unison. They are totally relax in the waters of the hot spring.

"This is the life." Yang says in a rather joyful tone.

"I have to agree." Weiss usually reluctant to agree with anything with Yang, but she really has to.

"I forgotten how good hot springs feel." Blake says in a more lax manner.

"Having annual passes is the best!" Ruby says it in a cheery but not exactly relax mood as she stands up.

Yang pull her down. "Now calm down, little sis. You need to relax. We get to come here for free, but we have to pay for room service."

Ruby gives a deep exhale. "Guess your right. But tomorrow, we get to go the Aqua City Gym." Ruby then gets excited again. "Then I can win-"

"Relax, Ruby!" the three say in unison while trying to relax themselves.

"Sorry." Ruby then tries to relax. "Then I can win a badge. But right now, lets enjoy our night."

Tune in next time for the gym battle between Harold and Ruby!


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39  
**

After freshing up at the Onsen Resort, our heroines make their way back to Aqua City to face the gym's leader, Harold. A radical surfer dude who also doubles as a surfing instructor. Did I forget to mention that part? Yeah, the guy work as a surfing instructor as well as a gym leader. Most of the gym leaders in the New Found Region have secondary jobs. Moving on.

Blake check the map on her megadex and the gym just so happens to be right by the beach. However, they are taken by surprise by the look of the place.

"This is it?" Weiss asked out of disbelief.

Blake double checks her megadex. "According to the map, this is it."

The place they are standing in front of looks like a surfboard shop. A large surfboard shop.

"Kinda weird place for a gym." Ruby looks at the building.

Yang shrugs. "Eh. I like it. Plus I think it fits the guy perfectly."

"Just hope he is available." Weiss says while being cross-armed.

"Yo! You gals totally made it!" The girls turn their attention away and see Harold coming out at the front door. "So...who are you dudettes again?"

Team RWBY are annoyed by the fact that Harold completely forgot about them.

Harold just laughs. "Chill out! I was only just joking! Come on in. The gym is in the back."

Everyone went inside and pass by the many kinds of surfboards while Harold explains his story.

"You see, I love surfing. Because it is not only righteous, but I like to think of it as a way for me to connect with nature. By surfing through the tubular tube waves, I feel...enlighten. I get to see all kinds of colors and the whole thing was trippy! Like I was being caressed by some celestial force of awesomeness! How many badges do you have?"

"Two." Ruby answered.

"Alrighty then. I'll tell the ref."

They make their way out to the back and they see the battle arena. It is a beach side battle arena with small sand mounds, shallows, and some deep holes. The challenger gets to stand on a sturdy wooden platform on the beach. The gym leader stands on another wooden platform near the sea. And there is another wooden platform for the referee.

Harold swam towards his platform as the referee just use a boat to get towards hers. Yes, the referee is a woman so shut up.

"Today we have Harold, the Gym Leader versus Ruby Rose, the challenger. Each trainer will use two pokemon each. No time limit. Let the battle begin!"

Harold pulls out his lure ball. "Alrighty, dude! Come on out!" He throws it and it is an Aguade.

Ruby's megadex: " _Auguade. The hatchling pokemon. Aguade's face and hands are armored with rock-hard salt. It uses its fists like hammers to break open nuts and its head to block incoming attacks._ "

"I see." Ruby then puts her megadex. "Not to mention a complete and total cutey!"

Weiss also fawns over Aguade and admits how cute it is.

Blake holds a small RWBY flag in her hand while going, "Go, Ruby!"

Yang gives Ruby the thumbs up. "Break a leg, sis!"

Ruby then throws her great ball. "Go, Thunder Gek!" The pokeball opens and pops out a Telsion.

For those who don't know: " _Telsion. The spark tongue pokemon and the evolve form of Slatic._ _Telsion's lightning fast tongue carries an impressive electric current that cooks small bugs alive and can stun even the heftiest of opponents._ " Plus it is a pure electric-type pokemon that looks like a chameleon and it is also a male.

"BEGIN!"

"Thunder Gek, use thunder shock!" Ruby ordered. Thunder Gek charges its body up with electricity then fires at Aguade.

"Use dig, little dude!" Harold ordered. Aguade dug through one of the sand mounds and the electrical shock misses.

"Uh-oh!" Ruby went. She should have seen that coming since her megadex is equipped with a Strategy Memo which will allow her to see the opposing pokemon's move.

Aguade pops up from the shallows and hits Thunder Gek from the right. It is super-effective!

"Quick, use spark!" Thunder Gek's body started to give off an electrical light blue aura and body slams Auguade.

"Use low sweep!" Aguade kicks Thunder Gek with her left leg right into Gek's right leg.

"Use shadow sneak!" Thunder Gek unleashes his shadow of himself and uppercuts Aguade.

"A ghost-type move?! That was totally unexpected!" Harold is impress by Thunder Gek's attack. "You are totally righteous!"

Ruby smiles, "You haven't seen nothin' yet! Use camouflage!" Thunder Gek swims into the water holes and vanishes.

"Go look for him!" Aguade goes into the hole to find Thunder Gek.

After a few seconds, Ruby shouts, "Use spark!" A light blue light shines from one of the holes along with a column of water. Bursting out of the column is Thunder Gek using spark with the injured Aguade above him.

"Nice move, dudette! Now use dig!" But Aguade is unable to. Yellow sparks are surrounding Aguade's body. "What the-?" Harold went, as he then realizes that it was caused by Thunder Gek's ability: Static.

"Now use thunder shock!" Thunder Gek unleashes bolts of lighting at the paralyzed Aguade and did a critical hit. Aguade fainted right into the shallow water while having smoke emitting from its body.

"Aguade is unable to battle! The winner is Telsion!"

"Wa-hoo!" Ruby jumped high in the air in celebration of her first victory.

Harold calls back his Aguade. "Not bad, little dudette." he congratulate on Ruby's first match. "But now you get to face my ultimate pokemon...for those who have three badges or less." Harold pulls out a net ball and throws it. "Come on out, Parasea." A pokemon that looks similar to a Lapras but has a tree growing on its back rather than having a lilac colored shell appears on the field.

Ruby pulls up her megadex again. " _Parasea. The paradise pokemon. In the old days, Parasea was used as a ferry service by the people of Rikoto and their Pokemon._ "

"That is an interesting pokemon." Blake says as she looks at the Parasea.

"But it is a cutey!" Weiss fawns over the pokemon with little hearts over her.

"Kinda reminds me of a desert island." Yang says after getting a good look at the pokemon. "Like I said, there is a pokemon for everything. Even garbage, desert islands, keys, and hopefully motorcycles. That would be awesome."

"Are you ready, Thunder Gek?" Thunder Gek is a little bruised up, but wants to keep on fighting. Thunder Gek nodded at Ruby then face its new opponent. "Alright, let's go!"

"BEGIN!"

"Thunder Gek, use spark!" Thunder Gek's body becomes enveloped in a sparkling light blue aura and charges at Parasea.

"Use mega drain, little dude!" Parasea's tree glows green and fires at the already weaken Thunder Gek. After getting hit, multiple green orbs are unleashed into the air on the fainted Telsion and flew right into Parasea's tree and gain some health.

"Telsion is unable to battle! The winner is Parasea!"

Ruby return Thunder Gek into his pokeball and calls out her next pokemon. "Alright!" Ruby throws her pokeball. "Go, Basil!" Popping out of the pokeball is an Ornitherb.

For those at home: " _Ornitherb. The scrounging pokemon and the evolve form of Bazilisk. Ornitherb work together to steal eggs from other Pokémon's nests. A few will distract the parents while others make off with their target._ " It kinda looks like a leafy dinosaur with white fur around the neck.

"An Ornitherb, huh?" Harold is a little impressed. "Looks like some dudette came prepared. But I wonder..."

"BEGIN!"

"Parasea, use energy ball!" Parasea opens its mouth as a large green orb starts to form and fires at Basil. However, dodges very fast thanks to the sunlight in the high noon. "I was afraid of that. That pokemon's ability is chlorophyll. The ability that let the nardicul pokemon's speed when under tubular sunlight. Guess it is time for my ultimate move." Harold starts to grin. "Now use surf!"

A large tidal wave starts to appear behind Parasea as it comes in to drown Basil.

"I thought so." Ruby says. This time, she did check the strategy memo to see its moves. "Use ancient power to float on the waves!" Basil's body glows white that creates a see through after-image of itself that later turns into a silver ball with a green core. He hurls it at the wave and follows it.

What happens next is that Basil uses it as a life-preserver or life-raft and rides the wave until it came crashing down. Washing away the sand mounds into nothing. Harold is very impress the way Ruby uses Basil's ancient power like that.

"Use beat-up!" Basil then follows up with six punches towards the face. "Now use leaf blade!" Basil's crescent head starts to glow green and get bigger and strikes down Parasea's back. Basil did some major damage to Parasea. "Now for the finishing blow! Pluck!" Basil's snout glows white and pecks Parasea, doing major damage. Parasea has fainted.

"Parasea is unable to battle! The winner is, Ruby Rose the challenger!"

"WAY TO GO SIS!" Yang jumped and cheered.

"Good job, Ruby!" Blake cheers with the small RWBY flag.

Weiss just claps for Ruby's victory.

After the battle, Harold then presents Ruby's prizes.

"I have to admit, you were merciless at the end. Not to mention that using ancient power as a flotation device is totally unexpected. Anyways little dudette, not only you get prize money, you also get the Drop Badge and an HM that contains surf. Congrats!" Harold hands over the prizes as Ruby holds up her Drop badge that looks a little similar to the Cerulean Gym Cascade Badge but it is a little darker.

Next stop, the Blaze City Gym for Yang...after a quick trip to the hot springs! See you guys next time.

* * *

 **AN:** **Hey guys. Just to let you guys know I have a cold so I'm gonna but this on hold until I get better. Make sure you leave a review. Hope to get well soon.  
**


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40  
**

After Ruby's victory (and another night at the hot springs), everyone head towards Blaze City which only took three hours to get there on foot and going around the lake. They see the city and noticed a geothermal power plant in the distance on the side of the volcano. They went into the city to get some more supplies before heading to the gym. Which turns out to be inside of a cave at the volcano. It is fitting for a fire-type gym leader.

Team RWBY is now at the entrance of the cave.

"This is...different." Yang says as she looks at the cave entrance with the flaming-style gym sign over it.

"It is different from the surf shop." Weiss pointed out.

"That much is clear." Ruby agrees. Although she is a little intimidated by how bold the sign looks.

"According to the map, this is the place." Blake stated as she puts her megadex away. "Although it says that he is a mountain climbing instructor, not the owner of the power plant. Which is strange."

"But let's get going." Yang smiles and marches towards the cave with determination.

"Wait up!" her little sister shout.

Everyone goes through the cave and notice that there is a lot of heat flowing in the air. The air gets hotter and hotter as they follow down the rocky tunnel with burning lamps powered by natural gases and are ignited by the hot air. Plus the smell of sulfur isn't helping much. They continue down until they see a bright burning light at the end of the tunnel.

"WHAT THE HECK IS THIS!" Weiss shout out in dismay.

As what they see before them is an arena being suspended by massive chains over searing magma that is bubbling with high-intense heat gassing upwards. Not to mention that the heat is so unbearable that it is hard to breath. The elevator on the otherside of the arena lowers to reveal the fire-type gym leader, Norman.

"Glad you girls can make it!" he says with excitement. "Welcome to my gym!"

"This is a gym?!" Ruby yells. "This is like a boss level to a video game!"

Norman just laughs at Ruby's comment. "True! But the whole point is to test the trainer's mettle and stamina. If you can't handle the harshness of this arena, then you cannot handle the harshness of being a trainer!" Then proceeds to the arena down some steps. "Are you ready!?"

Yang took a gulp but has a determine look on her face as she jumps towards her side of the field. The rest of Team RWBY are taken to an air condition room with a heat-proof window for spectators to watch. The referee is also there, safe inside the cool room while the two have their battle.

" _Today's match is the gym leader, Norman._ " says the referee over the speakers. " _Against the challenger, Yang Xiao Long. Norman is allow to use two pokemon each while Yang gets to use all her pokemon. Only the challenger is allowed to switch pokemon during battle. No time limit. Let the battle begin!_ "

"Go, Raptorch!" Norman throws a pokeball that contains his first pokemon, a Raptorch.

Yang pulls out her megadex. " _Raptorch. The fire dino pokemon. Raptorch_ _are energetic Pokémon that require constant attention, or they will start setting their surroundings on fire. Raptorch is also one of the three starter pokemon of the Tandor Region._ "

Ruby and Weiss are against the window and admire how cute Raptorch is while Blake just rolls her eyes.

Yang puts her megadex away and throws her first pokemon. "Go, Sandy!" From her greatball comes the Monstune Yang caught.

"Ah-ha! Harold told me about that pokemon!" Norman says with his arm cross. "Raptorch, use rock smash!" Raptorch's head glows red-orange and charges at Monstune.

"Use quicksand!" Monstune throws sand on the ground close to Raptorch's direction, but Raptorch speed towards the left and does a critical hit. Not to mention super effective since Monstune is part dark-type. "What!?" Yang says with shock.

Norman laughs. "You see: the more badges you earn, the more challenges you face! I got this little buddy's effort value up to the highest degree for high-class challengers such as you!"

Yang smirk a little. "Ahhhh~! You flatter me!" Then starts to get serious, "But that won't save you! Use bulldoze!" Monstune jumps into the air and stomps the ground which causes a huge shock wave crashing towards Raptorch.

But Raptorch jumps high in the air with Norman ordering, "Use flame wheel!" Raptorch spins as it is engulf in flames and charges at Monstune. Raptorch hits Monstune and it seems the flames are more potent and do more damage.

"What is going on?!" Yang says in dismay.

Norman laughs again. "There is another reason why we are down here." Then he points at the magma. "The magma here has a similar effect to the move Sunny Day. It increases the base power of fire-type moves by 50% and lowers the base power of water-type moves by 50% as well! Fire is very potent in its raw form here in this volcano!" Then takes a whiff of the hot air. "Plus, sulfur is good for the lungs! And I love it! Now use rock smash!"

Raptorch has its head glowing red-orange once again and charges at Monstune.

"Use payback!" Monstune then slams into Raptorch with incredible force and does some serious damage.

"Use flamethrower!" As Raptorch is tossed into the air, Raptorch belches out a jet of flames at Monstune. Thanks to the energy from the magma and the boost of EV-training, the flamethrower does some serious damage which causes Monstune to faint.

" _Monstune is unable to battle!_ " the referee says through the microphone. " _The winner is Raptorch!_ "

Norman snaps and gives a thumbs up as Raptorch jumps and cheers.

Yang is starting to get frustrated as she calls back Sandy. Then pulls out another greatball and goes, "Go, Lan Se!" Then pops out a Rockster. Which is a blue lobster that is both rock and water-type.

" _BEGIN!_ "

"Raptorch, use rock smash!" Raptorch once again uses rock smash.

"Use razor shell!" Lan Se's claws glow light blue and got bigger and charges at Raptorch.

So things are like what you expect. Once the two make contact, things stop for a few seconds before they past each other. Lan Se stumbles a little as Raptorch turns its head and smiles. But ends up fainting.

" _Raptorch is unable to battle! The winner is, Rockster!_ "

Yang jumps and cheers with Lan Se doing the same.

' _But how?_ ' Norman thought to himself as he was shock after calling Raptorch back. ' _How is that possible? Rock smash is a fighting-type move that should be super effective against a part rock-type like Yang's Rockster. Unless... Of course! Solid rock! The ability that allows the pokemon to reduce the damage of super-effective moves! That's how._ ' Norman then smiles. "Alrighty then, go Magmar!" He throws his pokeball and Magmar pops out.

Yang pulls up her megadex again. " _Magmar. The spitfire pokemon and the evolve form of Magby._ _Born in the spout of a volcano, its body is covered by flames that shimmer like the sun._ _In battle, Magmar blows out intensely hot flames from all over its body to intimidate its opponent. This Pokémon's fiery bursts create heat waves that ignite grass and trees in its surroundings. When it's tired, it leaps into the mouth of a volcano and soaks its body in magma to ease its weariness. Its body burns at 2,192 degrees F._ "

Yang then puts her megadex away. She refuses to change pokemon and continues to use Lan Se. Unfortunately, she made the same mistake as Ruby did during her gym battle.

" _BEGIN!_ "

"Use water gun!" Yang ordered. Lan Se opens her left claw and shoots a jet of water at Magmar.

"Dodge and use thunder punch!" Norman ordered.

"Wait, what?!" Yang says in surprise.

Magmar dodges water gun by jumping into the air as Magmar's right fist is charged with electricity. Magmar charges so fast that it took a blink to get from point a to point b. Magmar punches Lan Se right in the face with its thunder punch. What happens next is that Lan Se is burned because of Magmar's ability: Flame Body. Lan Se's body is engulf in flames for a few seconds before disappearing.

"Now use clear smog!" Magmar the blows a stream of white smog at Lan Se which cause it to faint after taking so much damage.

" _Rockster is unable to battle! The winner is, Magmar!_ "

Yang calls back Lan Se then starts to wipe the sweat from her forehead. Then she starts to grin. After seeing Magmar's moves she knows what to do. For she has a secret weapon.

"How is that possible?!" Ruby blares after seeing her sister's defeat. "I mean that thing is a pure fire-type pokemon!"

"Maybe it has something to do with TM's?" Weiss says as she is lost as well.

"That is true." Blake says as she stands next to them with her arms cross and looking down. "However, moves such as clear smog and confuse ray are natural for a Magmar."

Back at the battle, Yang then throws her third pokemon. "Go, Platy!" Pop comes a Platyplash. A...well...I think you guys can guess what this pokemon is based-off of.

Norman then starts to panic. "Oh no! Not a water and ground-type pokemon!"

Indeed. Magmar can use poison, fire, and electric-type moves; but a combination of a water and ground-type pokemon such as either Wooper or Marshtomp and their evolved forms. Platy is a combination of those two. Even if Magmar's flame body ability were to work, there is only a 30% of ever activating.

" _BEGIN!_ "

"Quick Magmar, use overheat!" Norman is in a more panic mood than smug as he gives the order. Magmar's body starts to glow red and surrounds itself with fire. Then Magmar fires a large stream of swirling fire at Platy.

"Dodge and use mud bomb!" Platy runs as it forms a muddy ball between its hands. Platy power slides to avoid the flames as it almost hit the side of the cave wall. Platy gets back up and throws the mud ball right at Magmar. Not only it was super-effective, Platy did critical damage.

"Use clear smog!" Magmar uses clear smog at Platy.

"Dodge and use water pulse!" Platy jumps up into the air to avoid the stream of smog. Then follows it up with a large watery sphere forming in its hands and throws it. It hits the target! Magmar has fainted.

" _Magmar is unable to battle! The winner is Yang and her Platyplash!_ "

"YA-HOO!" Yang went as she cheers for her victory and high-fives Platy.

Everyone is outside of the cave where they are relieved to be out of the heat and the smell of burning sulfur. Norman gives Yang a tray with her prizes.

"Yang; for your guts and ability to handle such intensity, here is your prize money, the HM Rock Smash, and the Blaze Badge. You can now use rock smash to destroy any obstacle that gets in your way." The Blaze Badge is similar to the Kanto Region's Volcano Badge, but it is crimson with a yellow diamond.

With Yang's victory, everyone is gonna take another dip in the Onsen Resort.

* * *

Back on Remnant, Team JNPR is watching events unfold through the mirror. Team CFVY are called back to Beacon.

"WOW!" Nora says with excitement. "I would love to be in a place like that!"

"It does seem lovely." Pyrrha says as she watches. Admiring the new world that is Grimm-free.

General Ironwood is also in the chamber with a scientist.

"Is it ready?" Ironwood ask the scientist.

"Almost, sir. We are continuing to decipher the language. Everything will be ready."

To be continued...

* * *

 **AN: Hey guys! I'm back and feeling a little better** **. Still have the coughs but I'm feeling pretty good! Now for the answer to some questions.  
**

 **Jyoster: Not really. Just try to get people interested in the fan-games so the developers of those games can move past demo and make a full game.**

 **See you guys next chapter!**


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41  
**

Back on Remnant, Team JNPR are in the 'viewing chamber' as Team CFVY are called back to Beacon. General Ironwood already explained the situation to them and are gonna help get their friends back. The scientist told them that they are almost done figuring out how is it possible to send people from one world to another.

"What have you figured out?" Ironwood asked the scientist. Team JNPR are continuing to watch the mirror.

"From what we have gathered general, we discover that the power source of the dimensional transporter seems to be some sort of crystal."

He handed the general the pictures of the paintings and one of which shows some sort of teal oval-shape object. It shows people with different shades of blue or black hair from what appears to be the ocean using it to create an advance civilization. He then looks at the next picture and shows what appears to be a group of people wearing kimonos and infusing the crystal with some sort of rainbow feather that created some form of crystal as an energy source.

"We did found the chamber where the energy source is located, but the crystal is completely shattered. The power source is useless now, but we are currently trying to make a Dust that should provide enough power to send in Team JNPR."

"Some good news at last." The general is relieved that there is a chance to help Team RWBY. "Carry on."

"Yes, sir." The scientist turned around and gets back to work.

"Any luck?" Pyrrha asks as she approaches the general.

Ironwood turned to face her. "We discovered the power source of the...dimensional transporter. But it is shattered and we're going have to replace it."

"How long will that take?"

"A few hours the most. But we are unsure how much power it would take to activate the transporter."

"That's some good news." Pyrrha sigh in relief.

* * *

After getting their gym badges and keep celebrating their victories at the Onsen Resort, they are heading off to Weiss & Blake's next Pokemon Showcase. They all hop aboard the next train to make their way over to Violet Town. Weiss is holding a notebook as she reviews her notes on how to perform and is also making notes on how to perfect pokepuffs and poffins. She found out that there are theme performances that involve baking and performing while baking.

Blake keeps looking out the window and smacking her lips as she looks at the water-type pokemon. Thinking on how tasty they could be as the ears hidden in her bow twitch. Good thing that they are the only ones on the tram. Ruby is admiring her badge as the same with Yang as they have accomplish beating the gyms of Blazewater Island. But what they all really enjoy is the free nights at the hot springs...which they enjoy too much.

"The hot springs were fun, weren't they?" Ruby asks her teammates.

"Indeed." Yang agrees as she puts her badge away. Blake and Weiss are too focus on what they are doing. "My hair has never felt this good in a long time. I feel great! We should go there all the time!"

"Assuming we get our hands on some more large flying-type pokemon or a pokemon that can use teleport."

Blake starts to drool a little as she sees a Seaking and imagine it as a baked and breaded fish meal. Weiss is still focus on her notes as she is preparing for the next showcase. After a few minutes, the train has arrived.

" _Violet Town Station. Violet Town Station._ "

* * *

Once they get off the train, Ruby stretches her arms in the air and enjoys being on the surface again.

"So good to get some sunshine!" Ruby says as she enjoys being bathed by the rays of the sun.

"Feels like we were down there for hours." Yang says as she breathes in the fresh air.

"It has only been 50 minutes." Weiss kept track of time and corrected Yang.

"Still too long for me."

"HEEEYYY!"

The girls look forward and see a very familiar figure running towards them. To their misfortune, it is Rusty.

"How's it going?!" Rusty is very excited to see Team RWBY again.

"Oh, uh...hey, Rusty." Ruby says with a bit of hesitation in her voice. "How have you been?" she said sarcastically.

Rusty explains what he has been doing. Yet he is unaware that Ruby was being sarcastic. "I've been traveling to these parts for a while. I went to Kanto City to win my third badge. But I need like dragon-types or ice-types to defeat the dragon-types of that gym. Or fairy-types. Yet I also went to Flora City and won my badge!"

"What a coincidence." Yang says with a smug. "Ruby and I won our gym badges at Blazewater Island."

"Oh my Dunsparce! Let me see!"

Ruby and Yang pulled out their badge cases and show Rusty their badges. Rusty shows his badge case and reveals that he has a Gravel Badge, a strange black badge in a shape of a Haunter with angry yellow eyes called the Spirit Badge, and a lime-green leaf-shaped badge known as a Leaf Badge.

"That is kinda cool." Ruby has to admit it. The idiot has done something right.

"Yeah!" Then Rusty then gets an idea. "Hey! Want to battle? I choose you, Ruby!" Rusty pointed his right finger at Ruby and wants to battle. "According to the rules: once trainers make eye contact, they have to battle and cannot decline!"

"Wait, that's a real rule?" Weiss asked. She was hoping to avoid him and just move on. But now they are in a pickle.

"Yes! That is an actual rule!"

Ruby smirks, "Guess I have no choice but to accept."

Both of them get away from each other and start battling. Blake is acting ref for the battle.

Rusty pulls out his pokeball and throws it. "Go get'em, Pikachu!" His starter pokemon has taken the field.

Ruby then pull out and throw her pokeball while saying, "Go, Chika!" Ruby's Bayleef has shown up and ready to fight.

"START!" Blake raised her hand and throws it down to signal the start of the battle. Yang and Weiss just sit on a bench under a tree.

"Pikachu, use iron tail!" Rusty ordered. Pikachu's tail started to gleam in a silvery color and charges at Chika with his tail.

"Chika, use vine whip to toss Pikachu!" Two vines appear around Chika's neck and grab Pikachu's tail. Then she starts to swing him around and toss him face down onto the stone brick pavement. "Now use poison powder!" Chika then flicks her leaf and a purple powdery substance start making its way towards Pikachu.

"Use quick attack to dodge!" Pikachu gets up and quickly gets out of the way while leaving a white light trail behind him. Then Pikachu charges at Chika.

"Use razor leaf with poison powder!" Chika swings her head and leaf with razor leafs covered in poison powder that gives it a purple and brownish coloration while leaving behind little purple glitter behind.

Pikachu dodges the poisoned razor leaves but gets a whiff of some of the poison powder. Pikachu lands a blow that knock Chika back a little then Pikachu lands back on his feet close to Rusty. However, Pikachu's cheeks are a little purple with purple bubbles.

"Pikachu return!" Rusty pulls out his pokeball and his Pikachu is return to his pokeball to prevent any further damage. Then he pulls a sportsball and throws it, "Go, Beedrill!" His Weedle from the Park-Pokemon Catching Contest has evolved into a fully developed Beedrill. "Use poison jab!" Beedrill charges with its left needle glowing purple.

"Use magical leaf!" Ruby ordered Chika to use magical leaf. But Beedrill's speed is super high. Beedrill managed to land a blow and poison Chika.

"That was fast!" Weiss says and is a little impress.

Yang tries to figure out what just happened. "I...uh...what just happened? I blinked."

Chika gets back up and is poisoned. She manages to use magical leaf and fires glowing green leaves. However, Beedrill is moving so fast that he dodge every single one.

"Use pin missile!" Beedrill's stinger glows white and fires multiple white needles at Chika. Chika has fainted by a super-effective move.

"Chika is unable to battle! The winner is Beedrill!"

Then Chika is called back to her pokeball then Ruby throws another pokeball. "Go, Puppy!" Ruby's Shuppet is now on the field and ready for combat.

"START!"

"Use will-o-wisp!" Ruby ordered. Puppy has a ring of fireballs that are pink, light blue, and dark blue. Then fires at Beedrill.

Beedrill uses his speed to dodge but got grazed by one of the fireballs. Beedrill is now suffering from a burn status as he gets engulf in flames for a few seconds.

"Quick! Use pin missile!" Rusty shouts as he panics.

Beedrills stinger glows white until Ruby shouts, "Use shadow sneak!"

Puppy uses shadow sneak and smacks Beedrill with his shadow. Beedrill has fainted.

"Beedrill is unable to battle! The winner is, Puppy!"

Rusty calls back Beedrill before throwing his next pokeball. "Go, Bidoof!" Rusty's Bidoof appears and is ready for action.

It is a close match. Who will win? Will it be our heroine, Ruby? Or the idiot, Rusty? Join in next time!

* * *

 **AN: Hi everybody! Here is the next chapter! If you have any questions, please leave a review and I will answer in the next chapter.**


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42  
**

"Bidoof, use rollout!" Rusty ordered. Bidoof charges as he curls into a ball right at Ruby's Shuppet, Puppy.

"Dodge and use will-o-wisp!" Ruby ordered. Puppy dodges Bidoof's rollout attack as will-o-wisp come out of Puppy's neck.

What happens next is Bidoof got hit and gets engulf in flames for a few seconds. Bidoof is now suffering from a burning status.

"Oh Dunsparce!" Rusty shouted as he panics. "This isn't good! Quick Bidoof, use rollout again!"

Of course, everyone knows that once you use rollout, you can't use anything else or any other moves. Bidoof keeps on rolling towards Puppy but Puppy manage to dodge.

"Use feint attack!" Puppy sneaks behind Bidoof and attack him. What happens next is Bidoof gets engulf in flames for a few seconds and faints.

"Bidoof is unable to battle! The winner is, Puppy!"

"Alright!" Ruby jumps up in the air with one arm raised. Then she starts snuggling Puppy and Puppy enjoys Ruby's snuggles.

Rusty calls back his Bidoof and prepares his next pokemon. He throws another sportsball while saying, "Go, Trumbeak!" Pops out is Rusty's Trumbeak and is ready to battle.

"Never seen that pokemon before." Ruby then pulls out her megadex.

" _Trumbeak. The bugle beak pokemon and the evolve form of Pikipek. It eats berries and stores their seeds in its beak. When it encounters enemies or prey, it fires off all the seeds in a burst. By bending its beak, it can produce a variety of calls and brand itself a noisy nuisance for its neighbors._ "

"Oh now I see. His Pikipek has evolved." then puts her megadex away. "Let's do this!"

"START!"

"Use will-o-wips!" Puppy uses will-o-wisp once again but this time, Rusty is prepared.

"Blow those fireballs away, Trumbeak!" Trumbeak uses his wings to blow the will-o-wisp into little embers with a powerful gust until they disappear.

"Oh no!" Ruby is shocked that her strategy didn't work.

"Now use pluck!" Trumbeak charges at Puppy with his beak glowing white and hits Puppy with it. "Now use rock blast!" Trumbeak opens his beak as grey boulders glowing white comes out of his mouth. Puppy got hit by four rocks before fainting.

"Puppy is unable to battle! The winner is, Trumbeak!"

Rusty jumps as he went "Ya-hoo!" since he scored another victory. Trumbeak spreads his wings and roars for his victory.

Ruby calls back Puppy and calls out her next pokemon. "Go, Thunder Gek!" Thunder Gek pops out and ready to fight.

"Hold on, let me change." Rusty calls back his Trumbeak and readies to throw his next pokeball. "Go, Crabrawler!" Rusty's Crabrawler pops out as it punches her pincers and ready to battle.

"Okay, that's a new one." Ruby pulls out her megadex again.

" _Crabrawler. The boxing pokemon. While guarding its weak points with its pincers, it looks for an opening and unleashes punches. When it loses, it foams at the mouth and faints. It punches so much, its pincers often come off from overuse, but they grow back quickly. What little meat they contain is rich and delicious._ "

Blake started drooling while looking at Rusty's Crabrawler. Her feline instincts are kicking in as she imagines how good it would be to taste it. Crabrawler gives Blake a deathly glare and threatens her with her pincers.

"Hey, Blake!" Yang shouts from the bench. "Stop thinking with your stomach and start the match already!"

"Huh? What? Oh right! START!"

"Crabrawler, use pursuit!" Crabrawler launches herself at Thunder Gek, spinning her body quickly and slamming into Thunder Gek horizontally.

"Grab Crabrawler and use thunder shock!" Thunder Gek grabs the charging Crabrawler as her body is engulf in yellow electricity that shock Crabrawler.

"Use rock smash!" Thanks for being close-up to her opponent, Crabrawler uses rock smash on Thunder Gek's face. Good news is that Crabrawler's ability is iron fist, which increases the damage of punching moves. Unfortunately, she is now suffering from a paralyzing status because of Thunder Gek's static ability.

"Use thundershock again!"

"Quick, dodge!" Crabrawler tries to move but is paralyzed as Thunder Gek uses thundershock once again.

"Now use spark!" Thunder Gek's body is enveloped in an electric light blue aura and charges at Crabrawler.

What happens next is that Crabrawler's mouth started foaming and faints.

"Crabrawler is unable to battle! The winner is, Thunder Gek."

Rusty calls back Crabrawler and throws his next pokemon. "Go, Kabuto!" Rusty's female Kabuto comes out and is ready to fight.

"START!"

"Wait a minute!" Ruby went. "You do realize that you are using a part water-type pokemon, right?"

Rusty feels a little embarrassed. "Oh, yeah, well. I don't exactly have any- USE MEGA DRAIN!"

Thunder Gek's body starts to glow green with large green orbs coming off and fly off to Kabuto. Which regenerates Kabuto's health, but her health is already high.

Ruby gets confused and frustrated, "What the-? Oh, you little sneak! Use spark Thunder Gek!" Thunder Gek uses spark again and hits Kabuto. It is super effective. "Now use thunder shock and follow it up with shadow sneak!"

"Quick, Kabuto! Use mega drain again!"

Thunder Gek uses thunder shock that shocks Kabuto. Kabuto tries to use mega drain, but Thunder Gek's shadow sneak was faster. Kabuto gets hit by the shadowy copy of Thunder Gek by an uppercut and knocks back to the ground. Kabuto has fainted.

"Kabuto is unable to battle! The winner is, Thunder Gek!"

Ruby and Thunder Gek do a high five and do a little dance.

Rusty calls back his Kabuto and pretends to be smug. "You think you're so tough, huh? Well say hello to Pikachu!" Pikachu comes out and is still poisoned.

"START!"

"Pikachu, use quick attack!" Pikachu speeds up as he uses quick attack.

"Thunder Gek, use spark!"

Both pokemon charge at each other at high speeds until there is a large blue flash that blinded everyone. A few seconds later, the blinding flash of light faded and shows both pokemon have fainted.

"Both pokemon are unable to battle! It is a tie!"

Both pokemon are returned to their pokeballs (in Thunder Gek's case, greatball) and they throw their next pokemon.

"Go, Trumbeak!"

"G0, Qrow!"

Qrow, Ruby's Fletchinder, comes out and is ready to battle. Same with Trumbeak.

"START!"

"Trumbeak use furry attack!"

"Use quick attack, Qrow!"

Both pokemon fly into the air with Qrow leaving a white light trail behind him and Trumbeak's beak glows white and charges at Qrow. They both try to hit and dodge yet keep on missing.

"That's it!" Ruby starts cheering as the air battle gets more exciting. "Go, go, GO!"

Rusty cups his hands close to his mouth. "You can do it Trumbeak!"

"Use agility to gain more speed!" Ruby ordered. Qrow then moves at blinding speeds to dodge Trumbeak's furry attack. When Trumbeak's attack hits, it turns out to be an after image.

"Quick, Trumbeak!" Rusty shouts in panic fashion. "Use rock blast!"

"Finish it up with quick attack!"

As Trumbeak opens his mouth and about ready to use rock blast, Qrow swoops in and hits Trumbeak that caused him to close his mouth and come down.

"Now finish it off with ember!"

Qrow opens his mouth and shots of scorching embers rain down on Trumbeak. Trumbeak comes crashing down and fainted.

"Trumbeak is unable to battle! The winner is Qrow and Ruby!"

"We did IIIIITTTT!" Ruby shouts as she jumps in the air. Qrow lands on Ruby's left shoulder and snuggles her left cheek in celebration of their victory.

Rusty calls back his Trumbeak and gives a depressing sigh. "Oh well." he perks back up. "Better luck next time." Then Rusty approaches Ruby with a hand full of money. "Here you go. You earned it."

"Thanks, Rusty." Ruby thanks Rusty. "It was a close match. You have been raising your pokemon well."

"I have. With this battle, I am more determine than ever to be the best!" He says with great confidence. "I am going to train harder than I have ever did and- Ooo! Is that a pizza joint? Awesome! I haven't had pizza in forever." Rusty then leaves to go get some pizza.

Weiss then approaches Ruby. "That was a good battle. I have to admit, he is getting good. Now let's leave before Rusty comes back."

Then all four of them leave the area to head towards the Pokemon Center. Next time, the Pokemon Showcase!

* * *

 **AN: Hey everyone! Here is the next chapter! It is a day early but I am kinda busy with a lot of stuff so I had to post this early.**

 **And for the answering questions:**

 **Mara the Wolf: No I am not. And can you please be patient? I will update the story when the next chapter is done. I am really busy IRL. You know the stuff. Work, house chores, getting food, checking new videos, and a lot of other things I need to get done. So please be patient. When the chapter is done, I will upload it. Okay? Good.**

 **If you guys have any more questions about the series, let me know.**


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43  
**

After spending the night at the Pokemon Center and getting ready for the big day (not to mention avoiding Rusty), Team RWBY are at the Violet Town Dome where the Pokemon Showcase is gonna happen. Ruby and Yang are sitting in their seats with the audience as they wait in anticipation. Weiss and Blake are in the dressing room and are getting ready with the outfits they had in their first performance. Blake tries to stay calm and meditate a little to relax and focus. Weiss tries to remember everything she learned when she used to sing so she'll be ready. She takes a deep breath, smiles, and is now ready. However, they did meet some old friends.

Not only that, there is a walkway like something from a fashion show.

On stage, the lights went out and a spotlight shines down in a veil of pink smoke and falling pink rose petals.

" _Bonjour!_ " says a familiar voice. " _And welcome to the Violet Town Rookie-class Pokemon Showcase! Where dreams become reality and every maiden has a chance to become queen!_ " The smoke clears and the petals stop falling to reveal the host. " _I am your host and dream guide, Monsieur Pierre!_ _I invite all of you at home, as well as the audience, to be part of a beauty unsurpassed anywhere else. Our performers will fill you all with magnificence, awe, and_ _delight._ "

The audience cheer for Monsieur Pierre's appearance. Ruby and Yang clap as well. Klefki then float around Pierre while showing off a golden key with a violet-shaped jewel and a red colored bow with pink petals.

" _As you can see, this is a Princess Key. The Grand Prize for today's competition!_ " Then three holograms of keys appear overhead. " _When the pokemon performer wins all three keys, they can enter the Master-class Competition where they compete to become the New Found Queen!_ " The holograms transforms into a giant tiara then disappears. " _For today's theme performance..._ "

A swirling hologram appears and about to take shape. Then it splits into three to reveal the theme performance. The first is a top hat, the second is a bow, and the last appears to be a monocle.

" _Pokemon Styling! That is right! Our performers will stylize their pokemon with the latest fashion and walk on this fabuleux walkway!_ "

The audience go ooh and awe after hearing that.

"Weiss got this in the bag." Ruby says with a smile. Hoping that Weiss will win since Weiss is of noble birth...in a certain way.

"Dream on, sis." Yang elbows her little sister. "Blake is gonna win."

Ruby then turns he head towards Yang. "Wanna bet?"

" _Now please welcome to our first round of performers!_ " Three more spotlights shine down on the first three performers that will be Jasmine with her Ivysaur, Weiss with Tilly, and May with her Skitty.

"Hey, look!" Ruby points. "It's May!"

"Never thought she would be interested in something like this."

An hourglass hologram appears overhead at the stage with three closed-up gazebo-like structures where the performances are going to doll-up their pokemon.

" _Now performers, please go inside and get your pokemon ready for their fashion walk to awe-inspire the audience._ "

The performers went inside and have the doors closed behind them. Inside, there is a variety of ribbons, bows, jewelry, fabrics, and clothing tools. They await for Monsieur Pierre to start.

" _Are the performers ready? Trois, Deux, Un, GO!_ " The holographic hourglass starts to drain as there are silhouette shadows of the performers and their pokemon inside the gazebos. Concealing their designs from each other.

They are all getting ready the best they can do before time runs out. In the meantime, Ruby is checking the new pokemon she saw with her megadex and Yang leans over to see. (Yes I am skipping.) After seeing those pokemon, Ruby starts to fawn over May's Skitty.

After a few minutes, and the performers doing the secret finishing touches, time is up.

" _Time is up! Performer's put down your tools. Now for the first to show their taste in fashion, Jasmine!_ "

The door of the first Gazebo opens and comes out Jasmine and her Ivysaur that has his bulb in a form of a bouquet of flowers with roses, marigolds, lavender, and lilies. Ivysaur also has a few petals painted on his body to give him a spring feeling. The two walk down the walkway to show off their stuff.

" _Jasmine has given her Ivysaur a flower makeover that goes well with her Ivysaur's flowering bulb. Like a field of flowers in spring-time._ "

After they reached the end of the walkway, Ivysaur gives a twirl and pose along with Jasmine. Then they proceed back to their position. Up next is May. May's Skitty is given a pink ballerina outfit that matches Skitty's colors along with a bow, a white and pink stripped ribbon at the tail, and some blush makeup. Ruby then fawns over May's Skitty again and saying how cute and adorable it is. May's Skitty then does a few fancy twirls with her back paws until they made it to the end of the walkway where Skitty starts juggling.

" _Quelle est la particularité! May's not only showing her Skitty's fashionable attire, but also showing both its adorableness and talents! She is using this to her advantage to win the hearts and minds of the audience!_ "

"Hey Ruby, I think she _may_ win this round while Weiss will be _Skitty_!" ( **And I may need help with pokemon puns for Yang** )

Ruby keeps on looking at Skitty, unable to hear Yang's bad puns.

"Oh come on!"

At the end, Skitty does cartwheels along with May back at the gazebos.

" _Now it is Princess Weiss's turn. Time to show the world your style!_ "

The door opens to reveal Weiss and Tilly. What they all see has made them all awestruck. When Tilly comes out, she is wearing a glittering frilly teal dress that closely matches her blue coloration. There is a white transparent and glittery ribbon tied in a bow close to the waist. There is also a tiara on her head to give her a more princess appearance. Tilly looks so elegant and dignified that she looks like a pokemon princess from a fairy tale. The audience is unable to say anything as they are completely speechless and unable to say anything. Even Pierre is having a hard time saying anything.

" _I...I have no idea what to say._ " Monsieur Pierre doesn't know what to say and is very hesitant as Tilly and Weiss walked elegantly on the walkway. " _Th-th-this is... We are looking at something that is beyond magnifique! To be honest, this is the first time I am speechless!_ "

After the two did their walk and bow to the audience, they head back with the other performers who are stunned. The audience is also stunned on how radiant Tilly is with that outfit that Weiss made. Even Ruby and Yang are awestruck.

"I knew Weiss has taste, but dang." Yang says as she keeps staring.

"You can say that again." Ruby responded.

" _Now spectateurs, please pull out your glowcasters and vote for who do you think is the most fashionable! Un, Deux, Trois!_ " Weiss is white (obviously), May is pink, and Jasmine is light blue.

Everyone raised their glowcasters to cast their votes. Lots of glowing orbs are seen in the air and float their way to the heart-shape holograms over the performers' heads. Ruby and Yang have voted for Weiss and await the results. The hearts are being filled pretty fast until the very last orb is gone.

" _And the winner of the first round is..._ " Drum roll and 10 second pause for dramatic effect. " _Princess Weiss!_ "

The holographic hearts show that it is a close call between May and Weiss with Weiss having a two point advantage. It is very close. With that the showcase continues on with many performers showing off their fashion sense with their pokemon. Some are beautiful, some are cute, some are awesome and some are just plain silly. Some include a Wobbuffet wearing clown makeup and a wig that matches its performer. Another being a Chansey that looks like a princess but not as elegant and dignified as Tilly was.

Now it is Blake's turn. Will she win with whatever outfit her Frogadier will wear? Or will she crash and burn? Stay tune.

* * *

 **AN: Hey Pokemon & RWBY lovers! Hope you enjoy this new chapter! Just to give you the heads up, I am going to be very busy during the holidays so I may upload one or two chapters in December depending on my schedule. Just to let you know. An additional note, there is another RWBY & X-over story I am going to upload after the New Year. Depending on certain...things. It will be rated T at first but will upgrade to rated M in the future. LATER!**


	44. Chapter 44

**AN: I really do need help with Yang's pokemon jokes and puns. Can you guys please help? Hope you guys enjoy! Don't forget to review, favorite, and/or follow. Although, there is one thing I am curious. What are YOUR guys' favorite part of the story so far? Just curious.  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 44  
**

Where we last left off, Weiss has won the first round of the Pokemon Showcase with her unique and dignified style with Tilly. Now it is Blake's turn to show her fashion sense in the Pokemon Stylish theme performance. Blake prepares herself and hopes her own style will woo the audience.

The audience wait in anticipation for the next round of performers. Yang and Ruby are eagerly waiting on the edge of their seats.

"Remember our bet, Ruby." Yang reminds her little sister of their bet.

"I know, I know." Ruby is already aware of the bet they made yet is too focus on the stage.

The lights come on the stage and shows the next round of performers. Blake is there with her Frogadier along with Dawn with her Piplup and Ariel with her Swellegant.

"What is that?" Yang says when she sees a new pokemon that Ariel has. She pulls out her megadex to see what it is.

" _Swellegant. The swan pokemon and the evolve form of Ugling. Swellegant are considered one of the most beautiful Pokémon species in the world. They are very popular with rich people who want to impress others._ "

"Guess that little duckling evolved." Ruby says after hearing that.

"Well, at least Blake's pokemon isn't _Ugling_. Eh?"

Ruby just ignores her.

"Darn it!"

"Well that thing might be a distant cousin of the Swanna." Ruby tries to make an educated guess about the relations between the Swanna and Swellegant.

" _Now then performers, please enter the gazebos to have your pokemon stylize._ "

The three performers enter the gazebos to prepare their pokemon on the fashion walkway. Blake is working on an all black coloring for Frogadier's outfit that fits Frogadier's persona. Dawn is working on a cute outfit that goes well with Piplup's cuteness. Ariel is working on making her Swellegant elegant and also trying to work on something that will really shock people. The timer ticks away and the audience are in anticipation on what they get to see.

"Oh hey you two." says a voice behind Ruby and Yang. They turn around and it turns out to be Franklin standing behind them.

"Franklin?" Ruby says in shock. "What are you doing here?"

Yang is also surprised. "How long have you been there?"

"I just got here." He sits down and leans over to talk. "I heard that two of your friends are in this. Plus I wanted to see these Showcases. I have seen them in Kalos and they are quite interesting. Reminds me of the Pokemon Contests, minus the battle parts. Speaking off, there is a contest coming up soon."

"Really?" they say in unison.

" _Time is almost up!_ " says Monsieur Pierre as the hologram of the hourglass is almost done and the outer lights of the gazebos have gone out. " _Now is the time for the secret finishing touches!_ "

Blake is finished with Frogadier's outfit and hopes it looks good. Dawn finishes with a few pink pom-poms for Piplup to hold. And Ariel is done and admires her work.

The last bit of sand has gone down on the holographic hourglass which means time is up. " _Time is up! Now let's see what the performers have made! The first to show off their fashion is, Princess Dawn!_ "

The door to Dawn's gazebo and reveals Piplup wearing a cheerleading outfit. He is wearing a golden band around his head with a red feather. He is wearing a red jacked with large white feathers on the back with a golden chain holding the collar along with having black pants with yellow outlines of the pockets. Plus, he is also dual wielding pink pom-poms. Everyone adore how cute Piplup is as Piplup starts doing a cheerleading dance across the walkway.

"That's the way to get _Piplup_ up! Eh?" Yang tries another pun.

Franklin just lean away from Yang for making a terrible pun with Ruby being too focus on how cute Piplup is.

"Darn it...again!"

Piplup continues to dance and cheer along the walkway. Overly excited on being on stage and shows off his cuteness. When they made it to the end, Piplup shoot out a bubble beam up into the air while doing a twirl. The bubbles go up, and they go pop with little bits of water droplets on the audience which gives them a refreshing sprinkle. After that, they walk back. Dawn decided to use her contest abilities to show off her pokemon.

" _What an adorable and refreshing way to show off Piplup's cuteness and wining the hearts of the audience. Now let us see Princess Blake's fashion is._ "

When Blake's gazebo door opens, a huge plume of smoke came out.

" _Ce que les blazes?_ " Pierre says in confusion.

What comes out of the smoke is Blake and Froagdier, dressed as ninjas. All black, covering their mouths with black cloth, and even have a belt with needles on them.

" _Ma parole! This is new! Just what does Princess Blake have in store for us?_ " The audience is wondering too.

"Use bubble!" Blake ordered. Frogadier uses bubble as multiple bubbles are spewed into the air. "Now use quick attack!"

Both Blake and Frogadier attack the bubbles with both speed and grace as they make their way towards the end walkway.

"What is she thinking?" Yang says and is unsure about what Blake is doing.

Ruby covers her face. "She's gonna lose." Then uncovers. "Oh wait, I might win the bet."

At the end of the walkway, Blake and Frogadier take a bow and quickly dash back to their position while leaving after images.

" _That was incroyable! This is an unexpected surprise! But it would subtract points for being too fast for the audience to see._ " He's right. Frogadier was too fast for the audience to see Frogadier's outfit. " _Despite that, Blake has shown not only fashion but function. Frogadier's speed and maneuverability hasn't damage a single thread on his outfit. That would give her some points. And now, for Princess Ariel!_ "

The door to Ariel's gazebo opens and the audience are introduce to an aqua jet. The aqua jet burst over the audience and flies in circles. What happens next is that the aqua jet dissipated into little water sprinkles to reveal Ariel and her Swellegant. Her Swellegant is wearing frilly blue and white outfit that is similar to Weiss' except given a more aquatic and aerodynamic design that shows how majestic, dignified, and graceful Ariel's Swellegant is. Ariel is sitting sideways while dress as a princess with a matching outfit riding Swellegant.

What happens next is Swellegant using heal bell that lights her body blue-green and giving off blue-green waves that effect the water droplets into a prism effect with rainbows lighting up the whole room. The audience are in total awe and are taken in by Swellegant's majesty. Even Monsieur Pierre is speechless by such a sight. Then Ariel and Swellegant land on the walkway and do their walk up until the end. Then turn back and walk elegantly to their gazebo.

Monsieur Pierre clears his throat. " _Let's get a round of applause for Princess Ariel and her magnificent Swellegant! That is a beautiful outfit for such a wonderful pokemon!_ _Now audience, please cast your vote with your glowcaster on who has the best fashion._ "

Everyone grab their glowcasters and cast their votes. Ariel is blue, Dawn is pink, and Blake is dark purple. Lots of three colored orbs flew across the air and into the holographic hearts above the heads of the performers. The hearts get filled for every orb that gets absorbed. After a few seconds and every single orb gets absorbed, the tally is in.

" _For the next performer that will head to the free-style performance..._ "

DRUM ROLL

...

...

...

...

" _Princess Ariel!_ "

Ariel has won the theme performance and gets to move on to the free-style performance. Dawn is a little sad that she didn't make the cut. Piplup tries to cheer is trainer up by giving her a hug.

"Looks like I won the bet!" Ruby jumps for joy.

"Alright, fine." Yang is being a soar loser.

Blake just sighs. "Oh well. Better luck next time, I guess." She heads back to the dressing room along with Frogadier. She walks beside Dawn on the way back. "Sorry you didn't make it." Blake tries to sympathize with her.

Dawn wipes away the last of her tears. "Don't you worry." now she sounds confident. "With the Pokemon Contest coming up soon, I will win for sure!"

"There's a Pokemon Contest coming soon?"

Now it is Weiss turn to shine. Will she get the second princess key and advance to the Master-class? Or will she lose? And what exactly is the bet between Yang and Ruby? Find out next time!


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45  
**

Blake has lost the theme-style performance in the Violet Town Pokemon Showcase. Now it is Weiss' turn again in the upcoming free-style performance along with Ariel and Alouette. (If you don't know who that is, check bulbapedia. Trust me, you'll know.) Weiss is getting ready in the dressing room and makes sure her outfit is a hundred percent perfect. Blake then join with Yang and Ruby and is greeted by Franklin.

"Franklin?" she says in surprise. "When did you get here?"

"I've been here for a while. Sorry about your loss, Blake." Franklin got up to shake her hand.

Blake shakes his hand before sitting down. "Thanks. But I'm okay. Hope to win my next ribbon."

Franklin chuckles a little. "Then that will make us rivals when the contest starts."

"Huh?"

" _Monsieurs and mademoiselles! Now it is time for the Free-style Performance!_ "

The audience cheered for the Free-style Performance that is about to start. Yang, Ruby, and Blake are on the edge of their seats to see what is gonna happen. Franklin has taken an interest to see what these girls are made of.

" _Give it up for our first performer, Princess Alouette!_ " Alouette is the first to appear along with her Pharaoh Trim Furfrou, a Mime Jr., and a rare super-size Gourgeist.

"I've seen her before." Franklin says.

"You have?" Ruby asked as she turns her head.

"From Kalos. I've seen her perform a few times and she made it to the Master-class. But she flunked after the first round."

"Yikes." Yang went. "Is the Master-class that brutal?"

"Just you wait."

Alouette's Furfrou has Mime Jr. on its back jumps through hoops that Gourgeist is making with its hair. Alouette then toss some hoops in the air that Gourgeist spins and flies through without fail. Then Mime Jr. starts juggling pink balls that Alouette is tossing with its psychic powers while Gourgeist prepares a shadow ball. Furfrou is ready with a charge beam. Mime Jr. tossed the balls in the air with Gourgeist firing the shadowball that gets caught in the center of the circling pink balls that later gets hit with Furfrou's charge beam.

There was a huge explosion that is later followed by falling pink petals that were freed from the pink balls thanks to the explosion. Falling with the petals are purple and yellow glitter and sparkles with some static. The audience applause for Alouette's performance as she and her pokemon take a bow.

"That was awesome!" Ruby says as she claps.

"I almost felt like we were at the circus." Yang stated.

"Let's see if your friend can do better." Franklin says as he waits for Weiss' next performance.

" _Now give a warm welcome to our next performer, Princess Weiss!_ "

Weiss is next-up on stage and she is there with her Elsa (Amaura), Billy (Shiny Glaceon), Tilly (Shiny Sylveon), and Vert (Deerling). The spotlight shine down on them with the audience eagerly waiting.

"Vert, use aromatherapy! Elsa, use powder snow!" Weiss ordered. Vert's flower on top of her head glows bright gold and releases a sparkling yellow-green powder all over the stage while Billy and Tilly are doing some sort of waltz.

Their bodies become outlined in light-green and waves of green light move up their bodies. Elsa releases powder snow all over the stage to give it a nice light-blue powder that overlays the aromatherapy and coating both pokemon with pretty green and blue glitter. Weiss joins in and does some ballerina dancing. Vert and Elsa sing as the three dance in the misty dance stage.

"Now use fairy wind, thunder wave, icy wind, and aromatherapy for the big finish!" Elsa, Vert, Billy & Tilly looked up in the air and did what they were ordered to do.

Their moves collide in the air and form a huge cloud. But from this smoke cloud, comes snowflakes. Yellow, cyan, green, and pink snowflakes fall from the ceiling as the audience are in total awe by what they see. Some of the young children try to reach for the snowflakes and catch them as the adults pull out their hands to catch the cold beauties. When they catch them, they see the unique patterns of every single snowflake and are taken in by their beauty.

But beauty has to fade. After a few seconds, the snowflakes start to melt in their hands and become regular water. Weiss and her pokemon took a bow as they are done. The audience cheered louder than Alouette's performance, which means that Weiss may have a chance at winning.

"That was interesting." Franklin says with great interest. "I should take notes for Pokemon Contests. Who knew that moves like that can create such wonder."

"Weiss is gonna win for sure!" Ruby assure that Weiss is gonna win. "But don't forget our bet Yang."

Yang crosses her arms and rolls her eyes while making a sour face.

Blake looks at the two in confusion. "What bet? What are you two talking about?"

" _And now, m_ _onsieurs and mademoiselles! Please give a warm welcome to our final performer, Princess Ariel!_ "

Ariel is in her mermaid outfit with her pokemon; Swellegant, Snover, Medicham, and Brionne. She raises her arms and goes, "Brionne and Swellegant, use aqua jet!"

Both pokemon jump off the stage and are surrounded by water as they go around the stage and sprinkle some water on the audience. When the audience look back at the stage, Ariel is levitated into the air by Medicham with Snover using powder snow on the aqua jets. While in the air, the aqua jets are surrounded by snowflakes and give off a pretty light blue glow. Next, Medicham 'dropped' Ariel which the audience gasp as she is falling. But she is caught by one of the aqua jets as they cross each other.

The audience are full of suspense as they keep an eye on both aqua jets. Ariel jumps out of one of the first aqua jet and does some aerial tricks until she is caught by one of the aqua jets. Snover then makes energy balls along with Medicham creating focus blasts. The two pokemon shoot at the aqua jet, much to the audience shock after Ariel jumps out of the aqua jet again. One of the aqua jet's snowflakes started to turn green while the other is yellow. Ariel is caught by the yellow aqua jet over the audience. The crowd cheers from the excitement after what they just witness.

"She is good!" Ruby says as she applause.

"Must have been a lot of time training and practicing to perfect this daring stunt." Blake noticed.

"Hope Weiss still has a chance to win." Yang says as she keeps an eye on where Ariel is.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that." Franklin says as he continues to watch.

For the finishing, Snover prepares a solar beam while Medicham does sunny day. The two aqua jets cross each other as Snover fires the solar beam. With the sun created by Medicham shines over the stage, the combine moves have given Brionne and Swellegant a glowing golden color along wth the sparkling water sprinkling all over. Even Ariel is giving a golden glow as she sits on her golden Swellegant and waving at the audience in the air and Brionne doing a pose on top of Swellegant's head.

The audience jump up off their seats and cheered so loud that it echoed throughout the stadium. Which may spell trouble for Weiss' chance of winning.

The Pokemon Showcase is drawing to a close, the three performers are standing on stage with Pierre. So you can guess what is going to happen next.

" _Now monseiurs and madomoiselles!_ " Pierre says over the microphone. " _It is time to vote on which performer would win the princess key and will be one step closer to entering the Master-class and one step closer to becoming New Found Queen! So everyone, prepare your glowcasters to cast your vote. Un...Deux...Trois!_ "

Everyone in the audience cast their vote as three colored orbs are seen flying through the stadium. Weiss is white, Ariel is light blue, and Alouette is red. The holographic hearts start to fill over the heads of the performers with each orb that is collected. After a few seconds and all the votes have been casted. It is now time to declare the winner.

" _And the winner is..._ " Drum roll, please? " _Princess Ariel!_ " Ariel has beaten Weiss by one vote and is declared the winner.

"Uggh!" Ruby falls back on her chair and is upset. "She was so close!"

Yang looks back at Franklin with an angry look, "Did you vote for Weiss?!"

Franklin back away with hands up, "I did!" He is really frighten by Yang's angry glare. "I did vote for Weiss." He then pulls up his glowcaster to prove his innocents. The glowcaster is glowing white which means he did voted for white.

Blake place her hand on Yang's shoulder. "It's alright, Yang. There is always next time."

Yang turns back with her arms crossed. "At least we still have the Pokemon Contest."

"You girls are entering the contest?" Franklin asked.

The three looked back at him. "Yeah." Ruby responded. "Why?"

"Because I'll be entering it."

With the Pokemon Showcase drawing to a close, the team went back to the Pokemon Center.

* * *

During the evening, Team RWBY finish-up on what they are planning to do at the contest. Weiss is brushing her hair, Ruby is reading a book on her bunk, Blake is checking her megadex for more information, and Yang is doing push-ups. When they are finishing their evening prep before going to bed, there is a knock at their door.

"Come in." Weiss says as she puts down her brush.

The door opens to reveal Nurse Joy and Franklin with a sack over his shoulder.

"I do apologize." she says with a bow. "But we ran out of room and I was hoping you wouldn't mind having another roommate."

"Sure." Ruby shrugs.

"No way." Weiss disapproves.

"Why not?" Blake looked at Weiss.

"Because he's a boy! And this room is full of girls! We can't have a boy sleeping in an all girls' room!" Weiss made a valid point.

"It's okay." Franklin says, "I'll just sleep under a tree again."

"I think not." Yang stood up. "I think that...How old are you?"

"Thirteen." he responded.

"Fair enough."

"Are you kidding!?" Weiss protested.

"Oh come on, Weiss." Yang says to Weiss. "He's younger than Ruby and the guy needs a roof over his head. Plus it is going to be cold tonight."

Weiss gave a groan. "Alright, alright. But he is sleeping on the floor."

"I'm fine with that."

With that, Franklin unrolls a sleeping mat and everyone went to bed.

* * *

 **AN: Hey everyone! It has been a while! But I have both good news and bad. Good, I got a new laptop and transfer everything from my laptop's old memory card to my new laptop. Bad news, some of my data has been corrupted. Including the majority of this fanfiction. Which means I have to rebuild everything from scratch. Make a new map, back track the pokemon and moves that Team RWBY has, the lore of New Found Region, and not to mention the future plans I have for the series. So it is going to be longer to get this series back-up and going.**

 **However, I am going to do a new series real soon. It will be rated T at first but will become M depending how far I am going in with the story.**

 **But enough said; time for some answers to questions:**

 **Mara the Wolf: The fan-games I am using are Pokemon Sage, Pokemon Solar Light & Lunar Dark, and Pokemon Uranium. I am hoping to include Pokemon Spectrum, but I have to wait until they organize their pokedex and get information on their pokemon. There are wikias for these fan-games but Pokemon Sage's is capx wikia for some weird reason. As for Pokemon Contest Spectacular, I don't know much about it. Only know stuff from the anime.**

 **ChimaTigon: Only one of them will go in. Not both.**

 **MERRY CHRISTMAS, HAPPY HOLIDAYS, & HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYBODY**


	46. IMPORTANT UPDATE ANNOUNCEMENT! (Update)

**UPDATE!**

 **HEY EVERYONE!** Long time, no see. Have have a bit on an announcement to make to everyone that is reading Huntresses in a New World of Adventure.

I have decided to start an entirely new RWBY x Pokemon crossover story from scratch again rather than continuing this old story, it is time to start again as a bit of a remake. I know that you guys love this story and saying that it is unfinished but I'm afraid I have to because of all the stuff that I have to do at work. To make matters worse, I may have to do some traveling at some point next month or the month after. But the writing will be a little better than it was at the beginning and there will be some major changes such as adding a bit more fakemon to the story. It will be rated K+ since it is supposed to be kid friendly (that's the way Pokemon is). And the New Found Region is renamed Ultima Region.

If you guys want some of the characters from the original to come back in the remake, let me know in the reviews.

And as for those who are wandering where are the fakemon are coming from, here is a list:

1\. Pokemon Sage (capx wikia com)

2\. Pokemon Uranium (pokemon uranium wikia com)

3\. Pokemon Solar Light and Lunar Dark ( pokemonsolarlightlunardark wikia com)

4\. Pokemon Spectrum {some of them} (p - spectrum wikia com)

5\. Pokemon Vega (pokemon - vega wikia com)

*MISSING INFO

6\. Pokemon Sardonyx (rtw - wiki nebulonranger org)

7\. Pokemon Insurgence (wiki p - insurgence com)

8\. Pokemon Sweet Version (pokesweets wikia com) {Yes, I am planning on adding dessert based pokemon in the remake}

I was also planning on putting Pokemon Jade (NOT Pokemon Diamond and Jade or Jade and Amethyst, I'm talking about a different game) but I can't seem to find any into on it. I was also planning on adding Pokemon Ethereal Gates but the pokedex icon sprites won't work for me and the pokedex of the game is incomplete. I will also add a few more fakemon from a few more fan games but they are really hard to find but I'll keep looking. May need help if you guys are interested.

However, it will be consider a side project since I already have another story in the works along with a sequel for it coming soon. So don't expect it to come out once a week like old times because I already have too much on my plate as it is. I hate being reliable and responsible, but it puts the food on my table and a roof over my head. See you guys when it is ready around...summer. Summer of 2019? I guess that'll work.

Okay, bye!

*I decided not to include Pokemon Clover due to some of the more...inappropriate materials that were on there. I mean there were so many material that I decided not to include it because the remake is gonna be K+. These inappropriate materials includes some adult pokemon naming such as mother****. The second is some of the designs of these pokemon that are either adult like or too scary (try seeing Unjoy and its previous forms). Not to mention there are also drug, s**, and other adult material in the naming of pokemon.


	47. Need Some Help

**Update: Need some help please**

Hey Pokemon and RWBY fans!

I really need your help if you are willing. I am planning on having up to 5,000 Pokemon for the remake coming in summer. But I currently have my Pokedex up to 2,507 (which includes form differences, regional variants, and a few of my own variants that I made up, and most importantly Fakemon). So far, I found a few good fakemon games yet many of them don't have any wikias that have the party sprite icons. If you want to know what those are, go to Bulbapedia and type in list of Pokemon by evolution family to see what I mean. The reason, it makes it easier for me to make a few color changes and some detailing along with surrounding it with blue or pink colored boxes when keeping track on which Pokemon is 100% male or female.

I did found this one Fakemon wikia site that does have a wikia site that has a Pokedex yet is completely devoid of party sprite icons. And that site has 1800 Pokemon. 1800 Pokemon! Seriously! But only 1713 have information. The name of this game is Pokemon Dark and Windie.

The other Fakemon games that I'm referring to that don't have wikias are listed below:

Pokemon Order and Chaos

Pokemon: Giratina Strikes Back

Pokemon Cyan (the one that takes place in the Ceilia archipelago. Check HeroVolty's YouTube Channel)

and Pokemon Sienna.

There is something called the Phoenixdex which has three regions worth of Fakemon and they look good but no sprite icons.

And once again, no Pokemon Clover. That stuff has many adult things that are highly inappropriate for a kid series. And Pokemon is meant for kids you sick perverts!

Another reason is to help promote these games before Nintendo shut them down. Like what happened to Pokemon Uranium.

So, I am not only asking as another writer on Fanfiction. I'm asking as an old Pokemon fan for help. True Nintendo has the rights but the whole point of the fan games is to have fun and create and share your creations with all the Pokemon fans out there. Can you guys please help out?


	48. Last Update

**UPDATE**

Preview of the remake is out now.


End file.
